


Bulletproof: The Tale of Post-Apocalyptic Female Love

by TheEvilDer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilDer/pseuds/TheEvilDer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Clark must survive bullets, walkers, hormones and the seductive voice in her head that makes her question if she is in a fanfiction AU..Join Alicia in this journey where she will discover that 'Life is More Than Just Surviving' and that Elyza Lex is the 'Greatest Lesbian Bad-Ass Ever! (My contribution to the Elyza Lex bandwagon in order to help with the pain from 3x07) Written from Alicia/Lexa's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net but transferred over because of a friend :)

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the End**   


With comb in hand I take to the task of combing my unruly wet hair, dragging the brush through the brunette waves. I can hear my mother yelling through the door for me to hurry up but I take my time anyway. You know because I'm a teenager and I do what I want or some other bullshit.

My own green eyes catch my gaze in the mirror, I can't help this weird imagination running in my head of my eyes surrounded by black war paint, similar to that of this TV show I've been watching recently. My stare continues down,  _damn if I saw this face in a crowd I would totes make out with myself….ew..did I just say totes?!_

I open my towel a bit, admiring my upper body, thankful that mom's workout routine has kept me in shape. _Ok not gonna lie but i would totally tap this.._  It was at this moment that my mother decided to open the door I had long forgotten that I didn't lock.

"You've got 5 minutes." She says giving me a stern look as I quickly re-wrap the towel around me.

"Did I say come in?! Jesus, Mom!".

Slamming the door I take a moment to collect myself and cool down my now flushed skin. Mom yells once more saying something about being late because of me and I roll my eyes at her comment. OK true maybe I should've woken up earlier but i couldn't help it, not after the nightmare I had last night.

I can't remember exactly what happened in the dream, everything was so blurry. It was just me looking up at a ceiling gasping for air, my lungs had hurt with every breath I took, and four haunting words that still ring in my ears now.  _ **May we meet again.**_

I had woken from the dream covered in sweat and yanking at my lavender floral duvet. It took me almost 2 hours of just laying in my cami and underwear to calm down enough that I was able to leave bed and splash some much needed cold water on my face. Even now it bothers me how much a barely remembered dream had affected me, not only physically but mentally. Everything around me seemed different, seemed wrong.

**_May we meet again._ **

The ringing of the phone in the kitchen startles me from the raspy voice in my head. My body tenses like it always does when I hear the phone ring this early, or late at night.

Exitng the bathroom, I head to the phone, making sure to wrap my towel tightly around me. Travis is the one to answer the call as Mom and I stand to the side, I can see the signs of stress along her face and my heart wrenches at the sight. Flames of anger boil in my stomach at the person whom has caused my mother so much pain.  _Damn it, Nick._

My hope of this just being one of my mom or Travis' coworkers calling is crushed when Travis looks to us.  _Again. Damn it, Nick._

_**15 minutes later** _

Mom and Travis rush to follow the doctor, whose name I have long forgotten, towards the room where they are keeping Nick. The doctor is a beautiful woman with her light brunette hair pulled back. She looks so familiar and yet I can't quite put my finger on where I've seen her before. The doctor has caught on to my stares and she frowns, studying me. Mom snaps at her and just like that the doctors mask is back on.

Still I take my time, this isn't the first time we have had to drop everything to rush to my brothers aid and I almost yell this at Travis when he gestures for me to keep up. We stop in front of the room, well I stop. Mom rushes in followed by Travis. Im about to follow suite but the hand on my arm stops me and just like before the doctor studies me.

"Have we met before, Miss Clark?" I shake my head hesitantly.

"No I don't believe we have Doctor-?"

"Abby. Abigail Lex. Im sorry you just look so familiar," her beeper goes off, "excuse me. I have am emergent downstairs." She leaves before i can say a word, leaving me more confused than ever. With a deep sigh I take my first step into my brothers hospital room.

Now I'm not cold, I mean I may dislike my brother but I wouldn't wish harm on him...well too much harm. So the sight of my brother in the hospital bed throws me off a bit and so does the sight of the cops surrounding him. One of the cops gestures to mom earning him a harsh glare from both my mother and Travis. I make sure not to move from my spot in front the doorway when the cops leave resulting in them having to walk around me.

I try to block out mom and Nick arguing but voice my opinion at a certain comment from Nick.

"Now, there's an idea." I reply to Nicks pleading for our mother to finally let him go.

"Alicia, not helpful."

"I'm not trying to help,  _Travis."_ I snark because honestly what right does this man have in  _my_ family affairs.

"It's none of his business anyway!" Mom didn't like my tone but like I could give a shit.

Being in this room is too much for me so I take this moment to leave parking myself on the wall right outside the door. Travis follows soon after me retrieve his ringing phone from his pocket. I let him pass with one last comment.

"Glad you moved in?" Her gives me a look and continues on down the hall. I glance back at my phone, scrolling down my tumblr reblogging things along the way.

I wait another ten minutes for mom and Travis to decide who stays with Nick and who takes me to school and thankfully it's Travis that draws the short end of the string. With one final glance at my now sleeping brother mom and I make our way to the car.

As soon as the car pulls in the school parking lot I'm out the door. Of course mom wouldn't let us just drive in silence until I reassured her that again the best thing she could do for Nick is to let him go. The bell rings but I continue pass my second period class and straight out the doors to the open courtyard.

Taking a few minutes to take in the students around me I look for my best friend hoping to feel that rush of happiness and I find him but instead of that feeling of love I feel something else, or better yet nothing at all.

 _ **May we meet again**_.

Again with that voice. I shake it off and head towards Matt. Matt stands with his back towards me, his hands covered in the paint from his art on the wall in front of him.

"Senior project. Isn't that supposed to be fun?" Taking a seat on the bleachers behind Matt as he hops down from his ladder.

"What will be fun is coming back later to tag it," I take his out stretched hand and allow him to pull me close to him, "aren't you supposed to be in Spanish?"

"Am I?" He leans over trying to kiss me but I pull back. Ever since that dream last night I've been feeling strange, as if I'm seeing this world for the first time clearly. Feelings of disgust overwhelms me and my skin begins to itch where his hands lay.  _We are always close...why does this-why does he feel wrong?_

"Matt, I'm gonna take off. I'm not really feeling it today." Giving him a peck on the cheek I unwrap his arms from around my waist.

"Well if it isn't the great  _ **Heda**_ , taking off to cause trou-"

"What did you say?"

"I said, ' well if it isn't the great Alicia Clark, taking off to go make trouble'," He gives me an odd look before continuing, " babe, are you sure you're ok?".

His concern should have warmed me because how lucky was I to have this amazing boyfriend who was also my best friend and genuinely cared for me? But still nothing.

_Maybe I really just need some time alone. I need to get this damn nightmare off my mind._

"First off yes it is I the great Alicia Clark, so trouble following me is a given. Secondly I'm fine, really Matt. I think I'm just gonna head out and clear my head, I didn't have a good night last night so I'm probably just gonna go take a nap somewhere."

"Ok. Just call me yeah if you need help or wanna talk about whatever happened last night," He gives me a kiss which I force myself to accept, " sweet dreams, princess."

"Peace out and don't call me that again, asshole!"

With a promise to text him late, I take my leave. Heading somewhere, anywhere at all to try and pull myself together but still that voice whispers in the back of my mind.

_**May we meet again** _ _._

The next day we're back at the hospital I sit to the side watching as not only mom but surprisingly Travis begin smothering Nick with attention. I had noticed that Travis has been acting weird ever since coming back from his baby sitting duties last night. Mom has noticed too so with a quick 'I love you' to Nick she's out the door dragging along Travis, leaving me alone in the room.

I take in the tired look on my brothers face, his unkempt hair and dark bags under his eyes and I feel the need to be at my brothers side.

"So you and the step seem to be getting along pretty well considering yesterday?" Hopping up on the bed, I occupy my hands with the food the nurse had brought in a few minutes ago.

"Ha! Yea well he seems to be the only one who believes all the crap I've seen...Stop eating my pudding."

I pull my hand away before he can slap it from said pudding cup on the tray beside him. He's lucky mom were able to convince the nurses to untie him from the bed for his breakfast.

"I don't think you're crazy," He gives me a 'the' look, "ok so I  _do_  think you're crazy..but still I-I just don't wanna lose you big brother.."

"You won't  _ **Lexa**_ _,_ I promise this is the last-"

"Who is Lexa?" My head spins.

"What are you talking about, Alicia?"

"You! You just called me Lexa, why?"

The confused look on his face made my head spins even more. Something was seriously wrong with me.

_**Lexa, please come back to me** _ _._

The voice it's back. The world around me starts to slow and I try as hard as I can to not give in, to not allow this seductive voice to take my focus away.

_**Lexa, please! Your spirit needs to stay where it is! I don't want another Commander!** _

Nick reaches out for me as I fall backwards off of his hospital bed, he's just in time to catch me but I hardly register the words he's speaking because the voice is back and this time I let it consume me.

_**I want you, Lexa. I need you, please** _ _._

Mom and Travis appear in my view, they're screaming and yelling but again no sounds but the voice play in my mind. I let it comfort me as I drift off.

_**May we meet again** _ _._

**TBC**


	2. Lady In Grey

**Chapter 2: Lady In Grey**

Waking up I faintly hear a beeping sound come from somewhere beside me and with a sigh I reach out, trying to find the source which I assume is my Hello Kitty alarm clock I've had since I was 5.

_Shit. I could've sworn the damn thing was right here._

"You might wanna not reach that far, you might fall out of the bed and honestly I would rather not have your mother yelling at me for another hour."

Shooting up in the bed I finally take in my surroundings. This isn't my bed or my room and the beeping is definitely not coming from my alarm.  _Shit what the hell happened?!_

Doctor Lex moves closer to my side and makes a grab for the remote next to me. With a few button bashes she has me sitting up right and begins checking me over. I'm too confused to argue and so I submit without a word to the probing.

"So Alicia, do you remember what happened before you woke up?"

_I don't lady. I'm freaking the hell out right now..WAIT THE VOICE?!_

_**May we meet again**_.

"Ughhh honestly Doc, i haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, add that to the shitty headaches and my life pretty much sucks right now."

Doc nods her head, taking her time to scribble a few notes on her chart, with a final scratch of her pen she returns to checking me over once again.

"Your boyfriend is really quite sweet, you're lucky to have someone that cares for you so much."

"What?" She rubs my forearm and I notice a sharpie drawing of a heart staining my skin.  _Well that wasn't there before._

"After your parents left that boyfriend of yours dropped by, he stayed here by your side for almost 3 hours before he had to leave. He said something about his brother getting into a fight and needed to get home to him right away."

My heart aches, not from the sweet gesture but because again that empty feeling appears. Usually I would be overjoyed over Matt's love for me, hell I would be blowing up tumblr with my cries of him being my soulmate, but my heart doesn't beat like that anymore. Not since that damn dream!

"Wait my pare- mom and Travis left?"

"Yes , you see after you fainted and your mother acquired this room for you to rest in, a family emergency occurred," She hesitated, " Your brother has gone missing. Your parents left not soon after to try and locate him."

"And you're only telling me this now?!  _ **Abby,**_ next time lead with that!" Throwing the blanket off of me I make quick work of retrieving my shoes, foregoing to tieing the laces and just stuffing it in the sides.

"That's Doctor Abigail and you're going no where young lady, not until your parents get back!"

I stand my ground squaring my shoulders back and puffing my chest forward. It's hard to intimidate someone taller than you, especially in short shorts, but I think I'm pulling it off. That is until Abigail quickly turns away from me and out the door.

_Oh my God! Did that actually work?!_

Nope. Before I can even make it to the door a familiar face enters. It's the cop from before, the one that was questioning Nick.

"Hello Miss Clark, I'm Officer Gomez. Doctor Abigail has informed me of the situation and is concerned for your safety, so for the time being I'll be standing watch outside the door."

"What? You've got to be kidding me, you can't just lock me in here?!"

"You're 17, Miss Clark, which means I can lock you in this room. Now I suggest you calm down and take a seat, that is unless you'd rather talk about that brother of yours?"

_**GO float yourself!** _

"GO float yourself, asshole!" Officer dickweed just scoffs leaving the room and as soon as the door closes I reach down for my left shoe and throw it right at the glass, which gives me a nice view of dickweeds ever growing bald spot when he takes of his cap.

Shit. What was I gonna do now? I lay back on the bed and try to get comfy, tossing one arm under my head while the other drums a beat on my stomach.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the ceiling but the growling of my stomach gives me a hint. I had foregone breakfast this morning due to Travis waking me up at an ungodly hour to help him pick out a change of clothes for mom since she decided to stay the night with Nick here.

_Note to self: stopping helping the Step, it never leads to anything good. Seriously if they're gonna hold me captive they could atleast have the decency to bring a girl some lunch, maybe some toast and avocado.._

My stomach grumbles again at the thought of my favorite snack and I swear i need to break out of this place. With my mind set, i make my way around the room checking for anything i could use to possibly knock out my guard and escape because honestly i would totally just knock him out with my bare hands but there is no guarantee.

"If you're looking to escape I'd use the window on my side of the room, that was my plan of escape but if you wanna try and assault the cop outside be my guest. I could use a little excitement right now."

A girlish squeal left my throat at the unexpected voice. Turning to the unnoticed curtain that separates me from my mysterious room mate, i pull the blockade to the side and take in the person in the bed.

She's a thin girl not too much older than me. Her tan skin is covered in bruises and bandages, her dark brown hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail but what really stands out is her legs or should i say leg.

"Raven Guerrero or as the staff here like to call me Captain Ray, you know cause the one leg thing," she outstretches her hand to me and i readily take it in a firm shake, " personally I'm more of hugger but as you can tell it's a bit harder to give hugs when sitting in this lumpy bed."

"Well I'm more of a shaker not a hugger, my names Alicia by the way. SO you said something about a window?"

"Yup that one right there," Ray gestures behind her to a lone window, " I tried to escape through it last week for a mechanics convention, I gravely mistakened my ability to not only hold myself up but to carry a prosthetic leg on my back and fell, which is how i got these recent bruises. Yup if we weren't on the second floor i probably wouldn't be hopping around causing The Abbster's trouble anymore."

"The Abbster's?"

"Doctor Abigail. She my wife even though she doesn't know that yet, of course. Anyway if you're gonna leave I'd do it now. Abby likes to come in and check on me around this time."

I thank Raven and get to work clearing the vases of flowers from my escape path, I send a quick text to Matt asking for a ride. If anyone was gonna help me find my brother it was gonna be him. I get an immediate reply back to meet at our spot at the beach. With that I quickly retrieve my shoe I had previously thrown and shimmy my way through the small opening space the window provided me.

_Seriously thank God for moms workouts or my ass wouldn't be able to fit through this damn window._

A few maneuvers here and there and I'm finally able to put my feet down on the ground. I take a quick look around taking in the sight of ambulance after ambulance pulling into the ER parking area, followed by hordes of doctors rushing to help unload patients.  _There must have been one hell of an accident.._

I have no time to stand and watch, I take off trying to avoid the occasional security guards and doctors running around outside the building. I make it to the Bus stop without any incidents just in time for my bus to arrive, the voice comes back clearer than ever.

**Be careful, Lexa. May we meet again.**

Venice Beach is as crazy as ever, passerbyers fly by on the sidewalks both ahead and behind me. I sit near the fountain, the same fountain Matt had asked me out at, my left hand runs over the engravement there : 'M+A FOREVER'

This place used to give me so much comfort before but now there's just a dull ache inside me, and the image of Matt's face as I said yes to him asking me out is but a blur in my mind. The fingers on my right hand move rapidly across the screen of my phone.

**ItSLiCiaBiTcH: Matt Where are You?**

**:Quit playing around! R u gonna help me find Nick or not?**

**:Matt?**

**:hey asshole im leaving with or without you**

**:Fine. Without you.**

I shove my phone into my pocket and push my way through the crowd of people. The sun is just beginning to go down and the street performers are setting up house on the side, I pass by face after face not registering any of their features.

I snag the last seat at the bus stop bench right between an older asian woman and a group of teens huddling around their friends newest tech toy. I fish into my pocket to retrieve my headphones and plug them into my phone, trying to ignore that i still had not received a message from Matt.

I hit the play button and the beat of the random song sings in my ear.

_**Day after day. I will walk and I will play.** _

The song catches me off guard as the melody begins to soothe the tension in my shoulders. I relax and lose myself in the views around me.

_**But the day after today. I will stop and I will start.** _

I watch as the crowd of faces pass by across the street of me and again their features blur in a sea of mystery. My heart beats faster as a head of blonde hair appears between the spaces of the crowd. Its as if the people around her freeze giving me a clear view of this woman.

_**I've given you a decision to make, things to lose and things to take.** _

_**Just as she's about ready to cut it she says " Wait a minute honey I'm a add it up."** _

I only see the back of this mysterious blonde. Her hair unruly and covered in dirt and black smudges here and there, there are some braids and beads incorporated into the styling, it falls almost to the middle of her back.

_**Day after day I get angry and i will say:** _

The dark grey long sleeve hugs her figure and arms snugly. I follow down the length of her right arm and notice a deep red material clenched tightly in her hands, the material falls the entire length of her skinny jean clad leg and end by the heel of her dark black boots. Even from my distance I can make out the tears and stains sprinkled on her clothes.

I beg whoever is out there to allow me to see this girl face.

_**The day is in my sight when i take a bow and say goodnight.** _

My prayers were answered the woman begins to slowly turn to me, i watch as more and more of her face is revealed to me. I see the side of her face stained with tears and more black smudges, the corner of her mouth quivers with emotion, a vein by her temple pulses. I dont even see this woman's full face and yet I'm so enamored.

_**Add it up, add it up.** _

Her eyes are closed and i beg again for God to grant me one last wish, to open this goddess' eyes and set her sights on me.

_**Wait a minute honey, I'm a add it up….** _

Suddenly my view is blocked by the bus I have been waiting for. I push to my feet yanking the earphones out and rushing around to the front of the bus, I search frantically for the blonde but to no avail. She's gone.

My heart beats out of control, my faces flushes with raw emotion and I can feel hot tears trekking down my face.  _Had I been crying this whole time?_

At the moment I could care less at the show I must've given these people around me. With my left arm I wipe the tears from my face and head to the doors of the bus, paying my dues I make my way to the back and take an empty seat near the window.

I stare out the window not sure why I am still searching and soon enough more tears begin to flow. I try to blame it on the fact that Matt had not shown up or blame it on Nick for stressing out our mother but I know it's a lie.

Right now I just want to go  _home._  Wherever that may be.

**TBC**


	3. Matt

The next day at school wasn't any better than the last. After coming home last night I watched as not only Tumblr but every news outlet available was buzzing over a video of this traffic incident , I remember I was still a little out of it from my little episode at the beach when the video had played on the 10 o'clock news but I was able to tell that whatever it was it was bad.

_I watched as the man in the car wreck was pulled from the car and the emt's placed him on the gurney, the man didn't move for what felt like hours when suddenly the oddest thing happened. The man popped up grabbing at the paramedic that was leaning over him biting the man on the side of his neck. I stood there in horror watching as other emergency personals rushed to separate the crazed driver from the man's neck._

_But seconds after being separated the man began attacking others, biting and clawing at whatever piece of them was nearest. Officers took to beating the man but the man continued his onslaught._

The news is calling it a virus and many of us believe them, I wasn't the only one to notice that our class of 43 was now down to a whopping 17 kids.

The teacher drags on her speech something about chemical reactions but I wasn't really listening instead I stared down at my phone texting Matt once again but with no response.

When I had first arrived this morning the first place I went was to look for Matt, I wanted to find out why he hadn't met me yesterday at the beach. I also just wanted to talk to him about everything that was going on in my mind lately and especially about that mysterious woman. The same women who now haunts my dreams.

"Girl, you're parents were there?" My best friend Julie asks, drawing my attention down to her phone. I watch as the news clip of the attack plays on the small cellphone screen.

"My mom and Travis, yea," I text one more message to Matt," That's not real by the way, it can't be. The guy got shot 6 time in the chest and last time I checked you don't just get up and start walking like nothing happened."

"Oh yeah well check this out," The crazed man rushes towards the shooting officer only to be stopped by a final bullet to the head, " ha! Kill shot bitch."

Chills run down my spine no matter how many time I watch this video and i unknowingly rub at a spot on stomach right over my lungs. It's the same spot where I was rubbing right after I woke up from another nightmare.

_**May we meet again.** _

The voice was unrelenting again today as it was before. I'm about to comment back to Julie when Mrs. Ramirez comes over to our table in the back and snatches at Julie's phone before gesturing for me to hand over mine.

"Your phone too, 'Licia."

I scoff. Doesn't this woman know that a phone is a teenagers life and that I won't be giving this phone up, even if this woman was my mom best friend. I clutch my phone tight and draw it closer to my chest giving my best commander glare.

_Huh?! Commander? Where did that come from?_

We all look up at the intercom, situated in the far right corner of the room, as the little melody plays announcing that there is an important message from her principal about to come through.

"Good morning again students, the district has determined that today will be a half-day. Repeat, today will be a half-day. With that please proceed to your buses in a calm and orderly fashion."

Mom appears in the doorway as soon as the class bell rings. I go to follow her and she pulls me along side her and down the hall as we dodge the hordes of excited students. With the tug on my arm, mom pulls me to side of the front doors.

"Alicia, I want you to get on your bus and head straight home."

"Mom, what's happening." She seems to debating about something before she answers me.

"People are worried about the shooting, they're saying it's connected to the virus hopping around that's causing all these absences in attendance."

"The shooting? Wait wasn't that stuff fake?" No freaking way that shit was real right?

"Alicia, just get home please and be safe. Wait for your brother there, if he decides to come back."

That's right Nick still hadn't returned. Guilt hangs in my gut, i had been so caught up in my mystery blonde that I had completely forgotten about Nick.

"You mean 'when' he comes back, right? not 'if', 'when',"

"Yes Alicia, when."

Mom leads me all the way out and with a kiss on my head she sends me off on my bus. Something is really off, my mom usually isn't that affectionate to anyone other than Nick but I relish in the kiss. Travis comes to stand behind her and waves a sad goodbye to me as I enter the bus. They turn away from me and talk in whispers as they head back to the staff parking at the side of the building.

Matt still runs in my head.  _Does he know about the virus? Did something happen?_  I couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to him, even if my feelings about our relationship was changing a bit.

I decide that the unknown answer to his safety is too strong to fight so as soon as my mom and Travis are out of sight I hop off the school bus and begin my walk down the street to Matt's house.

It only takes about 15 minutes to reach his house. I stop in the driveway watching as the front door swings open and shut.  _Matt wouldn't leave the door open.._ An almost eery feeling overwhelms me and I have to fight the urge to turn around and start running from this horror like movie scene.  _Well at least if I die, It will be in my new $87 jacket.._

_**We're not dying here. I need your spirit to stay where it is.** _

The voice is right i'm not dying today. Ripping the headphones I had put in my ears earlier out I enter the home. The first thing I notice is how quiet it seems to be. I remember Matt saying something about his family being out of town, leaving him and his brother Chase home alone for the week but Chase has never been a quiet person.

Entering further that feeling of being in a horror movie returns especially when I make my way to kitchen and take in the broken dining room chair, the scratches on the walls and Matt's mom's flowers thrown all over the floor.

A noise from the kitchen has me crouching down. It was a deep groan, a familiar sound. I stay down low, avoiding the broken glass pieces of the vase that once held the now ruined flowers. I reach to my side and am surprised to not find a sword tied to my waist.  _Pfft a sword? Really Alicia? Have you been sneaking some of Nick's crazy juice?_

The groans get louder the closer i get. What I do next is the dumbest thing possible. I look around the corner and find a lump on the couch, immediately I pop up from my spot and rush to said lump.

"Matt? Matt, Oh my god!"

Cool water runs down my hands soaking the towel I hold. I rush to get it as cold as possible I'm so focused on the task I can't help but jump at the sound of my phone vibrating on the counter next to me. I pick it up and put it to my ear, holding it in place between my shoulder and my head.

"Alicia, where the hell are you? I tried to call the house but you didn't answer! Listen we found Nick and we're on our way home, I need you to start packing some things for us-"

"Mom, I can't-"

"We're heading into the desert. Travis is gonna go pick up Liza and Chris and we're heading straight home-"

"No mom, i can't go." A groan from behind reminds me of my task, i make quick work of wrenching the excess liquid from the towel. Turning off the water I rush to the living room almost tripping over my jacket I had discarded in a rush. Matt's fever seems to have gotten impossibly worse so i quickly lay the rag across his forehead.

"Mom, He's sick, God he's so sick.."

"Who 'Licia?"

"Matt. His fever is like 103. I tried to get him into the bath but he's complaining that it hurts when I touch him. He said Chase was the same and even attacked him before taking off, I tried calling 911 but the lines are all busy-"

"Ok. 'Licia baby listen to me. We're on our way! Whatever you do stop touching Matt S-...ay…...lici-...ca...hear-"

The line goes dead. I've never been so scared before in my life. Matt's breathing gets harder and he's now tossing and turning, groaning for help. All I can do is hold on to him, hoping that my body heat can help break the fever or at least comfort him in his restless 's sweating profusely from the heat, his dark skin is now a sickly shade lighter and I can feel his body angrily twitch beneath mine. I hold tight.

I lay there praying for what seems like an eternity when i hear hasty footsteps heading in from the front door. Mom and Travis arrive, Mom violently tears me from my spot next to Matt and checks me over several times. As if satisfied with her examination she pulls me into a tight hug, leaving kisses all over the top of my head.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?"

Travis moves to replace my spot next to Matt. I repeat my question again but mom just stares on at Matt, studying him. She pulls me in once again and lets out a loud gasp. I follow her gaze and find my own gasp leaving my lips.

On Matt's right shoulder lies a blue and red mark, a mark oozing with the darkest blood I have ever seen. It takes me a minute to realize what the mark 's a bite.

"C-Chase..he was scratch-ed...came home...he bit m-me..left." I try to pull away but mom holds me back.

"Is this how it starts, Travis?" She asks.

"I don't know..Calvin was shot and he.."

"Calvin?" No one answers me, instead Mom and Travis share a look. I never noticed how tired and unruly they looked. My confusion gets worse when mom starts dragging me out of the house.

"MOM! What the HELL are you doing? He's sick and he needs help!"

She doesn't budge.

"MOM! PLEASE WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

I push against her with all my strength but she remains strong, she's pushing me now and I watch as Travis walks out of the room after us, closing the door behind him. He joins my mom and soon I find myself being picked up off my feet and carried to the car.

"PUT ME DOWN, TRAVIS! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL END YOU!"

"MOM TELL HIM TO PUT ME DOWN! PLEASEE! MATT NEEDS ME!"

Mom opens the car door and Travis throws me inside right on top of Nick. I put my hands against Nick's chest, pushing to sit up. Nick throws his arms around me and holds me. Tears run down my face as I try and try again to pull away.

Mom slides into the seat next to me, while Travis walks around the truck to the drivers side. As soon as he enters the keys are in the ignition and he's pulling out from Matt's home.

I cry and cry while Nick holds me, he attempts to comfort me but I hardly recognize the words he whispers into my hair. I glance at mom and Travis, my blood runs cold. Their faces are empty of feeling, no regret or guilt. Seeing them so blank of emotion after just ripping me from Matt makes my blood boil.

I say nothing as we make our way home, I answer none of their questions. I'm mourning. I cry tears of lost love, though not the kind of love I had for Matt before the dreams. It was was the type of love I had when losing a family member because that was how i saw him, how I recently saw him. Matt was a part of my family he introduced me into the art world, showed the thrill of living life to the most, showed me the beauty in everything around us even the parts others would consider ugly.

He taught me that life was more than just getting good grades and making my deceased father proud. I don't know what the hell was happening, hell maybe it was just a bad flu like the news said and he'll be outside my door tomorrow teasing me for my parents over reaction.

I try to tell myself that this is just mom and Travis overreacting but just like yesterday the voice in my head reminds me to stop lying to myself. The voice tells me that this, whatever this is, it wasn't the end that this wouldn't get better. So I continue to cry only allowing the voice to tell me one more message before i drift off on my brother's lap from exhaustion.

_**Soon, Lexa. Soon we will meet again** _

A shaking of my shoulder wakes me up, I slowly start to open my eyes, waiting for them to adjust. Mom leans over me, her hands leaving my shoulder to caress my face. I jerk back and am happy to see the hurt flash across her face.

"'Licia, we're home. I need you to stay here with your brother and start packing."

At the mention of Nick I turn around and find that I am no longer in my brothers arms.

"Where is Nick?"

"Travis carried him inside..your brother has been off the pipe for 3 days straight, he's going through withdrawals right now."

" What? He can't just stop cold turkey!"

"I know that's why i called doctor Abigail, by the way she's glad to hear that you're safe, she said that if she had time she would call in the order for something small to help him slowly get the drug out of his system but I'm not sure we're still gonna be here by then so I'm heading out to find something else."

"What about, Travis?"

"Liza and Chris aren't answering their phones so he's going to pick them up across town."

Liza has always been a good friend of the family ever since mom and Travis got together, which is amazing seeing as she was Travis' ex-wife and the mother to their son Chris. I'm glad to hear their safe but confused as to why mom and Travis are freaking out over a bad virus.

My arms move forward, pushing my mom back from my path. She moves enough to give me room to slide out of the truck, once on my feet I head to the front door, I shiver as a small breeze passes by.  _Damn they must have forgotten my jacket._  I cross my arms over my tank top clad chest and stomp my way into the house.

Travis passes by me in a hurry, he's already leaving to pick up Liza. I make my way to the living room couch where my brother lies in a similar state to Matt, but at least I know what causes Nick's illness.

"I'm leaving 'Licia...I'm sorry abou-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your apology, just go get my brother his shit."

Mom cringes but nods. She knows what she did was wrong and if she doesn't I'll gladly be here to remind her.

"Do-don't blame mom...she's just trying to protect you. Some weird shits been going, 'Licia, shit that no one can explain."

"Nick, shhhhh. You don't know what you're saying," I caress his face and his eyes close as he leans into my touch, "sleep big brother, soon mom will be back with your fix."

**1h later**

Dragging the two overstuffed suitcases to the door I just barely avoiding tripping over Nick's recently discarded blanket. I toss it the side with my foot and continue my trek, dropping the luggage with the others I had made.

Mom had given me a list of things to pack which I had actually completed pretty quickly. I wipe the sweat from my forehead, making my way back to Nick's side.

I clear the table next to him, making sure to not spill the untouched chicken noodle soup I had made for him earlier. Grabbing some more dishes I head to the kitchen, tossing the pile in my hand into the sink. Taking another glance at Nick, satisfied to see him sleeping, I head over to the pot of soup and begin filling the container I had put next to it.

If mom believes I would just give up on Matt, she must not know me too well. When I fill up what I deem is enough soup I put the cover on top and place it into my bag on the kitchen table.

Quickly I rush to my room to retrieve my white and black bomber jacket, I throw it on and walk back to grab my bag.

Sneakily I walk to the front door making sure to avoid making any sounds. Turning to grab my phone off of the table near the door, I misjudge the distance of my phone and end up hitting my mom's glass vase. In slow motion I watch as the vase tilts over, immediately I rush to pull it back.  _Thank God for my quick reflexes._ Checking to make sure the vase is still in tact and flat on the table, I let out a breathe I hadn't realised I was holding. Opening the front door I making my way out and down the stairs of the porch.

I made it! Being outside almost makes me want to do a little happy dance at my sneaking.  _Oh what the hell!_  I do my little happy dance twirling with my hands in the air. I'm so unbelievably relieved.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!"

The yelling startles me and I find myself jumping out of the way of an oncoming motorcycle. My ass hurts from my landing and I can feel the liquid dripping through my bag and onto my back.  _Great there goes Matt's soup._

The motorcyclist stops a few feet away and hops off the bike jogging to me.

"Jesus dude! Watch where you're going!"

"Well I'm sorry but it's not every day some crazy sheila decides to dance in the middle of the damn road!"

The heavy Australian accent throws me off but so does the tone. The accent aside, this voice, the raspy-ness, it sounds so familiar to the voice I hear in my head. I look up expecting blonde hair but find that the woman is still wearing her helmet.

I'm about to beg for her to remove her helmet when a loud crash and a scream of my name comes from back in the house. I push to my feet and rush to the front door.

Nick lies on his back, a couple feet away, choking on his vomit. With speed I didn't know I had, I'm kneeling beside him and turning him on to his side.

"No Nick! You're not doing this to me now!"

"What's wrong?" It's the woman from outside. Her helmet is gone and now I see her face clearly. She's beautiful.

Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, loose waves falling alongside her face some sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her eyes are a beautiful blue, so blue it was as if I was looking up at the clearest sky I had ever seen. I find myself tracing her lips with my eyes, they're a soft pink and I feel myself at a loss of breath when she starts to nibble at her bottom lip.

My eyes travel downwards to admire her light blue leather jacket clung to her body perfectly and went well with the white low plunging tank inside... _oh shit! Abort! Stop staring at her cleavage, Alicia!_  And those pants! The black skinny jeans hugged her legs, as if painted on to her skin, I had to stop myself from leaning to the side to see how well it hugged her ass behind.

"'Licia?" Nick. I look down in my lap and find my brother staring back at me. I shake off the blonde and focus on the task at hand.

"Nick, it's ok I'm here. I'm here big bro. I'm here."

A brown package is thrust into my view and I follow the hand up to its owner. The blonde glances at me then to Nick, arm still outstretched.

"This is for your brother I'm assuming. My friend works at the pharmacy, asked if I could deliver this to..well to you so here is me delivering it. You're Madison Clark, right?"

"No..yes.. I mean..my mom is Madison."

"Well then i guess i can just deliver this to you, how bout I help you get your brother somewhere more comfy and then help you clean up all this?" She points to the puddle of vomit on the floor.

It's hard to speak, especially when she leans over and grabs one of Nick's arms and places it around her neck, lifting him up and off of me. All I can do is nod and follow her up. I grab his other arm, mirroring her, when he is secure between us we move to the couch.

"So to the lounge then?"

I hesitate not trusting myself to not sound like an idiot so again I nod.  _Why am I so nervous?_ I shouldn't be nervous, this girl shouldn't be making me nervous. I reason with myself because there is no possible way that this blonde could be the same blonde from the other day, her voice can't be the same one I've been hearing for the past 3 days. Speaking of that voice in my head, it was gone now.

I focus on my brother and the blonde, not allowing the pain from the loss of comfort the voice provided to obstruct me from my task at hand. Figuring out who the lady was and her connection to the voice was just going to have to wait.

We finally reach the coach, together blondie and I place Nick gently down. I pick up his legs and lay him down completely so that his entire body is stretched out comfortably. With that done I turn to the blonde, who now stands a few feet away from me.

Her eyes trail down my body before locking her gaze with mine. My throat goes dry at how dark her blue eyes had become. Where I am blushing and fidgeting in my spot, she stands confidently with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. I won't let this stranger get the better with me. So with determination I bring my hand up and thrust it forwards to the blonde

"Alicia Clark, and you are?" She takes my hand and I let out a gasp as she brings it to her lips and kisses my knuckles.

"Elyza Lex. But you can call me whatever you like, sweetheart."

_Well, fuck me._

**TBC.**


	4. MVP: Elyza Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY:
> 
> Her eyes trail down my body before locking her gaze with mine. My throat goes dry at how dark her blue eyes had become. Where I am blushing and fidgeting in my spot, she stands confidently with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. I won't let this stranger get the better with me. So with determination I bring my hand up and thrust it forwards to the blonde
> 
> "Alicia Clark, and you are?" She takes my hand and I let out a gasp as she brings it to her lips and kisses my knuckles.
> 
> "Elyza Lex. But you can call me whatever you like, sweetheart."
> 
> Well, fuck me.

 

* * *

**Chapter 4 : MVP Elyza Lex**

If I had to use one word to describe Elyza Lex it would probably be 'hurricane'. Here I was minding my own business, mourning over Matt, and Elyza Lex swept into my life and basically flipped my world. She almost runs me over, comes into my house uninvited, and now she has the nerve to flirt with me. How do I respond you may ask? I bumble like a fool, my face resembling that of a fish gasping for water.

Thankfully mom took this moment to rush through the front doors of the house in a panic. Realizing my hand was still in hers I jerk away back clenching fist closely to my chest. Elyza just stares at me smirk still in place upon her face.

"Mom welcome-" Mom moves straight past me, " home..OK that's weird."

Mom doesn't even acknowledge the puke on the ground or the fact that there is a complete stranger in the house, something must be up for her to be this distracted. Before I can follow her to find out what's troubling her, movement coming from the blonde stalls me.

I'm once again caught gaping at the girl as she removes her jacket, exposing more of her body. Like I said before the tank she wears is low, low to point where one can see the tips of the black lace bra sneaking over the front of her top. Without her jacket I can now see the skin of her arms and I'm caught in a trance as my eyes follow the lines of the tattoo sleeve she bares on her right arm.

As an artist I can't help but study the different shades of the art. Starting down I work my way up. There are 3 dark bands wrapped around her wrist, at a closer inspection I can see that the person who created this didn't just color in the bands but left beautiful patterns on the inside of each one making them all unique in design. From there stems a large tree on Elyza's forearm. The branches of the tree, like the bands, consist of tribal like patterns and even some equally beautiful dot art work. But what really has me in awe is that some of the branches that are not intertwined or swirled are reaching up onto her bicep and breaking off into incredible images of birds flying up to the tribal sun that lays upon her shoulder. One bird in particular draws me in, it's a smaller bird than the rest but unlike it siblings it stays connected to the tree by a single thread of red ribbon tied along its foot.

"You know if you like my tattoo so much all you have to do is ask." I tilt my head in confusion.

"Ask for what?"

"Ask to  _touch_  me," the way her raspy voice says 'touch' sends shivers down my spine, "come on, sweetheart, I don't bite. Well not much anyway."

"I-I wh-what are you-"  _Jesus, Alicia! Stop stuttering like an idiot!_

"Well what are you waiting for, beautiful?  _Touch me."_ Oh God.

I can't think straight, I just gape at her not believing what or better yet how she said those last two words. My mind is blank, the last time my brain had malfunctioned this much was on Mr. Miyatami's trig test last semester! How can she affect me so much? My brain must have messed with my filter because next thing I know I'm screaming out.

"I'm not gay! I have a boyfriend! A hot boyfriend who is a boy! And not boyfriend as in 'boy friend' but as in 'boyfriend'! I kiss him! IKissBoys! Not girls cause I'm straight and I have a boyfriend! Did I mention I'm not gay?! Cause I'm not! I have a boyfriend!"

I'm completely out of breathe from my little outburst and so is Elyza. The blonde is curled over with her arms wrapped around her stomach, laughing like there's no tomorrow. I can see tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes as she laughs harder and harder.

Instinctively, I wrap my arms defensively around myself. Who does this girl think she is? Coming into my home and laughing at me like I'm the biggest clown in the circus.

"Oh shut up! What are you even still doing here?! And why the hell did you starting stripping?!"

"Stripping? I just took off my jacket," She wipes the tears from her eyes and chuckles to herself, "And I'm still here because I would think you'd like some help cleaning up that mess on the floor, but hey if you'd rather clean it by yourself I'll just leave now."

That's right. I take a quick look at said mess and It seems to have spread. I groan. I really hate cleaning up after Nick and seeing as Mom is MIA it would be nice to have some help, but to hell if I'm going to like getting help from blondie over here.

"Ughhh fine. I'll get the gloves l," I leave for the kitchen but stop before I'm in the doorway, "and keep the rest of your damn clothes on would you!" I say because honestly the last thing I need is to have another mental meltdown and be laughed at. Elyza just smiles at me.

"I make no promises, love."

* * *

"Hey, hey you know back in Australia we have this amazing line of cleaning products, can clean this shit up in a jiffy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah they're really good! I guess you could say that it's very high….koala-ty."

"..."

"Do you get it? High-"

"Stop. I swear to God don't you say it again or I will throw this barf rag at your face." I hold up the rag, preparing to throw it.

"What I'm just saying that things made in Aus. are very high...  _Koala-ty."_ I release the rag and watch as pure horror crosses my blonde counterparts face. As if in slow motion the rag hits with a wet slap on her shoulder.

"ALICIA!" Mom comes up behind me and from the look on her face she isn't happy.

"Alicia, what is this mess and why did you just throw a wet rag at this girl?"

Oh  _now_  she notices shit! She seems to be fresh out of the shower, her black long sleeve blouse now swapped with a blue shirt and hair still wet. I just glare at mom because honestly, first of all this bitch just stormed into the house completely ignoring me and Elyza. Then ignoring Nick and  _his_ mess, for what? So she can take a damn shower!

"It's quite alright ma'am, it was obviously an accident. Right, Alicia?" Of course, now she says my name.

"Yea mom, just an accident."

Mom doesn't look like she's buying it but thankfully she let's the subject drop.

"Ok but make sure that  _accident_ doesn't happen again," She says glancing to me, " I'm sorry we haven't met before, are you a classmate of Alicia?"

"Oh no ma'am, I haven't been in school for about 4 years now. My name is Elyza. Elyza Lex.I came by to deliver your prescription for your son, he must be really sick because he decided to chunder all over your floor here." Elyza lifts up her rag and gestures to where we are crouched down, "I volunteered to help Alicia here clean up."

"Chunder?"

"Nick threw up all over the floor, mom."

I give myself a little pat on the back for figuring out the slang. Mom for her part takes a quick look at Nick then back to me. She gives me a sympathetic look and I just nod because I understand that she is sorry, but this is part of my job as Nick's sister. If mom and I don't take care of him no one else will.

"I just got off the phone with Travis, he said that there's been some rioting in town and he doesn't think he'll be home tonight. He wanted us to go on ahead but I convinced him that it would be best for us to just wait for him and the others to arrive tomorrow then we can hit the road, sound good Alicia?"

I agree because honestly do I even have a choice in the matter? I still find it a bit odd that just because of a silly virus we need to pack up and leave. They're acting like this is the end of the world or something.

"You and your family are going on a vacation?" Elyza reaches for my rag and throws it into the soap bucket next to her. She stands and reaches to help me do the same, pulling me up effortlessly.

"Yes, Elyza...My boyfriend and I believe that this virus is spreading really fast, so we believe that we should take the kids and head out of town for a little bit."

"Oh yeah! My mum was talking about some flu virus that has been going around lately, she's been doing overtime every night at the hospital for the past three days nows."

"You're mother works at the hospital?"

"Yea she's an ER doctor. Doctor Abigail Lex."

No wonder the name sounded so familiar, though looking at Elyza there isn't much of a resemblance and I don't believe the doctor had an Australian accent either.

"Wait did you say there was a riot in town? Dammit I live in town, the roads must be closed though. Well looks like I need to call up some friends and stay on this side of town till the roads clear."

Oh no. I know that look that my mom has in her face. I try to send her message with my eyes, I catch my mom's gaze and I gesture to Elyza, still keeping eye contact.  _Please Mom! Please don't off-_

"Well Elyza, why don't you stay here for the night?"  _Oh fuck me,_ "We won't be going anywhere tonight and after helping 'Licia I couldn't possibly send you out on the streets."

"Oh no ma'am, it's fine-"

"Yea mom, she's fine!"

"'Licia don't be rude," I physically deflate but still send a glare when I hear Elyza chuckle at my displeasure, "you will stay here Elyza, we have more than enough room. Nick doesn't use his room anymore so we use it as a spare."

"Well ma'am, if you really don't mind I would love to spend the night with you and your family."

"Perfect Alicia, go get a towel for Elyza. No offense sweetheart but you smell like Nick threw up on you."

I groan but follow my mother's order. Elyza follows my mom outside so that she can clean out the bucket and rags we had used to clean up the floor while I walk down the hall to retrieve a towel from the linen closet.

When I open the door a let out another damn groan because Travis had obviously been the one to put away the towels last, seeing as how the towels were all the way on the top shelf and completely out of my reach.  _Damn Travis and his tallness._

I extend my arms and stretch out on my tip toes, trying and failing to even touch the edge of the towels. I try to jump a few times but again no luck. Using the shelf in front of me I try again to reach above balancing on just one leg as I reach. I can feel the material on the tips of my fingers.  _Almost there._ I get another finger on the towel.  _Almost._

Suddenly my whole hand is on the towel and I mentally fist pump at my victory but that feeling is ripped away when I feel the arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me a almost a foot off the ground.

"Teamwork makes the dream work, right sweetie?"

"PUT ME DOWN NOW, LEX!"

* * *

"So are you adopted or something cause there is no way you're the Doctor Stick-Up-My-Asses kid?"

"Nick!" Mom and I say at the same time.

Nick and Mom sit next to each other, opposite Elyza and I. After Nick had gotten his 'fix' and Elyza had taken a much needed shower, Mom had run into the kitchen to pop in a frozen pizza to the oven. It was a nice simple dinner until Nick joined us and suddenly it had become a 'Question the Aussie' session.

"Nick you can't just ask her if she was adopted!" Though if i'm being honest I couldn't help wondering the same thing. Listening to Elyza crack jokes and being so open it was hard to imagine someone so cheerful being related to the Doctor but then again who am i to judge? The first time I met Doctor Lex we had only talked for a minutes or so and the second time wasn't that much longer.

"No its ok to ask. Abby was my foster mum since I was 14 and at 15 she and my foster dad, Jake, legally adopted me. My biological parents left me at a hospital a little outside of Sydney, Jake's hospital that he worked at. Anyway I jumped around in the system a bit ,I was a bit of a troublemaker and long story short one day Jake came up to me and said that he and Abby, who was still working here in LA, wanted to become my foster family."

"Wow so you lucked out with them, huh?"

"Yea. I mean I had some pretty great foster families before them but like majority of the kids in the system I was stupid, blamed the world for my parents leaving me, got in trouble and got sent right back into the system."

"So where's your adoptive dad?"

"Still back in Australia probably hunting his life away, he lives out in the bush, he's still a doctor but not much need for one out there. I moved out here with mum when I turned 18 and well here I am now."

A loud bang startles us and we are submerged into darkness. I reach out for something anything to keep me from freaking out, at the feel of warmth I hold on with all my strength. Comfort washes over me and that's when I realize that I am holding Elyza's hand. I allow myself this little moment mostly because I know that she is unable to see my face which means she won't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"Is everyone ok?" We all answer back an 'ok' to mom's question. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, dropping Elyza's hand in the process, and access the flashlight app. We're now all able to see on another.

After moving the rest of the pizza to the living room, since that area is illuminated by the night sky's natural light, I make my way to my room. I grab all my candles in my room and bring them out to mom and the others.  _Good thing I'm a candle addict._

I place a total of 15 candles around the room, though that that doesn't even close to the amount I have in my closet, while Elyza follows behind me light them with her lighter.

As the room illuminates I'm finally able to see my mom pacing in front of the window occasionally looking out between the blinds. I've never seen my mom so panicky before and it unsettles me. I approach her and try to put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. I never noticed the darkness in her eyes, something was haunting her, taking its toll on her.

"Mom it's ok. The lights will come back on, this happens sometimes you know this."

"No 'Licia this is different," Her eyes water and she rubs at the tears, I can see her struggling, "Something bad is going on...I did something bad."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Nick and I we didn't want to tell you- you were heartbroken about Matt, so we agreed to wait till we're out of the city to tell you….I should have known this would happen."

"What?! Just tell me mom."

She takes a shaky inhale and another look out the window before turning back to me.

"This Virus. It's doing something to the people, it's changing them. Principal Costa..he was infected and you have to understand, 'Licia, I couldn't just let him attack a student! I had to stop him."

"Principal Costa? Mom, what do you mean he attacked someone? What were you doing at the school? Stop him how? You're not making any se-".

A scream from outside cuts me off, I run to the window at the same time as Elyza. We both look out and I can't believe my eyes.

Gloria our next door neighbors daughter is laying on her back in the middle of the street screaming and clawing at her attacker, I recognize him as our other neighbor Mr. Dawson. Gloria is punching and scratching trying to get out from under the older man's weight.

Mom quickly pulls the curtains closed blocking me from watching.

" Alicia, baby, don't look!"

"Don't look?! Mom we need to help her!" I move to go to the front door reaching for Travis' baseball bat that he always leaves next to the bookshelf.

Mom stops me yanking me from the door knob and pulling me back into the living room.

"No Alicia, we can't help her!"

"What are you psychotic?! She needs help."

I gather enough strength to push her off of me and I rush back to the door throwing it open. I leap off the porch and towards Gloria who is still struggling with . As soon as I'm close enough I rear the bat back and deliver a hard swing, effectively knocking Mr. Dawson off of Gloria and a few feet away from us. I drop the bat and crouch down to Gloria, wrapping one of her arms around my neck and lifting her up and back on her feet. She holds tight and sobs take control of her as she cries on my shoulder.

I'm so distracted that it's not until I'm being tackled to the ground that I realise I should have made sure he was knocked out. When I look at his face I'm completely terrified. Instead of his kind blue eyes staring back at me, I find cold pale white ones burning into me. Black scary veins are popped out along his sickly pale face and blood, dark black blood drips from his mouth. His head jerks forward and his teeth just miss the side of my neck, he jerks again.

I hold him back, both hands clenching his blood-stained collared shirt. I turn to the side hoping to see Gloria, but the street is empty.  _She left me._  He snaps his teeth at me again.  _I'm dead. I'm so dead._

I'm losing strength in my arms, putting his face closer and closer to mine. I close my eyes and brace myself.

All of a sudden the weight is gone. I look up and find Elyza staring at me with wide eyes, we lock gazes and she swiftly yanks me up to my feet. She lets out a tiny sound of pain when I hold her hand a little too tight, I examine her hand and find that her knuckles are an angry red some are even lightly bleeding.  _She just punched the hell out of someone for me._ A growl breaks us from our thoughts , and we watch as Mr. Dawson slowly begins to stand again and rushes to us.

Elyza is faster, she bends down and snatches up my previously forgotten bat and in one motion she raises that bat and brings it down on Mr. Dawson's head. He's down but not for long, he starts to rise again.

Elyza bring the bat down on his head again and again, blood covers the bat and splatters on to the grey v-neck I had given to her earlier. She's out of breathe and her face is almost completely covered in blood by the time stops moving.

She continues to hold the bat above her, just in case he tries to get back up. I take in the sight below me and I can feel the bile making it's way up my throat. I move away from the scene and empty my stomach on the sidewalk. The image of the back of Mr Dawson's head caved in and turned into a pile of blood and brain matter is too much for me and I puke once more.

I'm dry-heaving by the time my mother reaches me and guides me back into the house. Nick is by my side in an instant, throwing a blanket over my shoulders and pulling me into him. I don't take notice of Elyza until she's kneeling in front of me.

Her blonde hair is still pulled back into a ponytail but some strands had come loose and now they frame her blood splattered face. Her entire front of her body is evidence that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. did attack me, he tried to bite me and Elyza saved me.

She wipes her hand on her jeans to get off some of the blood before she reaches for my hand to hold, I allow her to.

"You're alright, Alicia. He isn't going to hurt you."

She looks so calm as if she didn't just bash some guys head into the ground. Well most of her is calm. Her eyes tell a different story. A storm of emotions play out inside those blue eyes, this event affected her as much as it affected me, as it should any human being.

I stare into her eyes a little longer finding comfort and safety the longer I look into them. Finally I break eye contact, though our hands stay connected.

I raise my head and look to my mother.

"Talk. Now."

**TBC**


	5. Biscuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> She wipes her hand on her jeans to get off some of the blood before she reaches for my hand to hold, I allow her to.
> 
> "You're alright, Alicia. He isn't going to hurt you."
> 
> She looks so calm as if she didn't just bash some guys head into the ground. Well most of her is calm. Her eyes tell a different story. A storm of emotions play out inside those blue eyes, this event affected her as much as it affected me, as it should any human being.
> 
> I stare into her eyes a little longer finding comfort and safety the longer I look into them. Finally I break eye contact, though our hands stay connected.
> 
> I raise my head and look to my mother.
> 
> "Talk. Now."

**Chapter 5: Biscuit**

I don't know how long I stood under the strong stream though it must have been a while seeing as the burning is no longer there, but rather replaced by the cold sting of the water. Still I stand here in the shower allowing the water to run down my body.

I've scrubbed about six times now, my flesh now having a red glow to it, scrubbing each limb thoroughly. No matter how many times I scrub, I can still picture the dark black blood of Mr. Dawson on my hands. I can still picture the image of his head bashed open on the sidewalk. I scrub again and hard.

_This can't actually be happening right?_  Then again I still don't know what the hell is happening. After confronting mom I still had no answers, she wasn't even sure what was happening. She told me about Principle Costa, how he had attacked her student, and like Elyza she took matters into her own hands. This is why she was planning for us to leave.

I can't blame her for trying to keep quiet about this because honestly If I hadn't had just watched Mr. Dawson getting up after several hits from a  _metal_  bat, I probably wouldn't have believed her. To think this all started from a virus or something of that nature is just ridiculous.

Thinking about the virus brings up Matt. Was he going to turn out like Mr. Dawson. Was that bite mark some sort of way that the virus travelled? Was there a bite mark on Mr. Dawson.

I turn off the water, pressing my forehead onto the cold tiles in front of me. A shiver makes its way up my spine as a breeze from the bathroom window comes rushing through.  _Well Alicia, time to face the real world._

Taking a step out of the shower I reach for my towel, I try to avoid looking into the mirror I don't want to see the physical reminders of how lost and absolutely terrified I am. Wrapping the towel tightly around my body, I leave the comfort of the bathroom and head to my room, not caring too much for the water trail I leave behind.

Opening the door I freeze. Someone is in here. A very  _VERY_  topless someone.

"Shit! Close the door, will ya?"

I stand gaping. I try to stop my gaze from travelling down to the very supple breast and the well defined abs that one could just lick choco-  _well I did say that I was trying not to look._

The words finally register in my brain and I find myself searching blindly for the doorknob behind me,  _When the hell did I take a step into the room?_  Finding it I quickly slam the door shut and lean my body against it.

My heart is beating so fast and I bring my hand up to my chest to calm it, I probably look as red as a tomato right now from how fiercely I'm blushing. Thankfully Elyza had taken this time to pull a top over her head and cover the view I had been enjo- I mean...boobs to cover her boobs.

"Boobs.."

"What was that, sweetheart?" She lays another smirk on me as she adjust the low plunging tank. It takes me a moment to realise that she's in the clothes she had on earlier, her own clothes. It takes me another moment to realise that I just closed the door with the both of us still inside my room with me basically naked.

"WHat are you doing get out of my room!" I throw whatever that is on the desk next to me at her, missing more than landing any on her.

"Whoa! I'm not the one who just barged in while someone is changing," she deflects the stuffed elephant heading straight for her face, "If you wanted to see the goods, all you had to do was ask."

She's heading straight to me and I swiftly move out of the way, turning my back to her and rushing towards my closet door with a stuffed turtle clutched into my free hand. Elyza looks me over and I clutch my towel even tighter, ignoring the goosebumps that form over my skin from how intensely she studies me, and from the subtle breeze .

I'm about to make a comment about her being a 'pervert' and that 'if she didn't stop staring I would claw out her eyes' ,hell I may even throw the toy at her perfect face, but then her eyes lock on mine. Instead of the teasing or lustful look I find a darker, almost sad look behind her eyes.

'Are you okay?' Is the message I get from her look and I slowly nod. I watch as her faces from serious to a bit more relaxed.

I relax a bit as well, Elyza turns to the door and makes her way out but not before one last comment,

"By the way you have a nice pair on you too, beautiful." She gestures to her chest.

Rage and humiliation build up inside of me and I throw the stuffed turtle with all my strength but Elyza is already gone, closing the door behind her with a loud laugh. The turtle bounces off the door and lands with it's head towards me, I run over and kick the damn thing because I couldn't stand the damn mocking smile stitched onto its face.

_Damn Elyza Lex!_

* * *

I'm still pissed when I leave my room now fully clothes in my favorite leopard print top and jean shorts, my hair somewhere between completely dry and moist.

In the living room is where I find Mom and Nick. Nick is on the couch crushing his pills that he had gotten from Elyza into dust, while mom stands over his shoulder with a disapprovingly look. It's hard on mom to see Nick like this, it's hard on all of us.

A sound outside the window gains my attention and I approach the blinds, praying that I won't see anything and as I look outside I let out a sigh of relief. It was nothing.

"Where is Elyza?" I ask.

"She just went out to the garage," Nick says looking up for a moment, " she grabbed your clothes from the bathroom and hers and heading out to throw them in the wash."

I worry a bit about the blonde being alone and mom sees it. Mom throws what I assume is a comforting hand on my shoulder but I brush it off.

"Don't worry Alicia, she's safe." She looks hurt but right now I'm not looking for any comfort..at least not from her.

"Did you call Travis?"

"I tried to. The lines are busy and even when I do get a few rings, the call drops before he can answer. He'll be home in the morning."

I assume she says that says that last part more to herself than to me for reassurance.

"Are you sure he's gonna make it?" I send Nick a warning glare.

"Nick."

"What?" He continues to smash the pills mumbling something under his breathe, "Oh hey mom, how much more of this do you have?"

"Enough."

"And what will we do when I run out?"

"Howl at the moon." I scoff at moms answer but she's right.

Soon we won't have enough shit and Nick will probably have to stop cold turkey again and I doubt there is a Walgreens out there in the desert. Nick didn't like the answer and goes quiet when mom leaves the room.

I think he wants to say something to me, maybe ask me how I'm doing but just like mom I don't really want to hear it. I move to bring a nearby chair to the window and I settle down there tonight, putting in my earphones and playing a random song on my phone.

I don't notice Elyza coming back into the room until she's beside me. She gestures down to the floor beside and with my permission she takes her seat there, her back leaning against the wall of the window. Unlike my family she won't force me to talk, she's a stranger and at this moment I couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

I look up from my book at the sound of laughter beside me, I had long moved from my seat at the window to the much more comfortable one next to Nick and Elyza had followed taking a seat once again on the floor next to me. She had gotten bored of just sitting there and started to bug me so like I usually do to the children I babysit, I gave her my phone. Now instead of picking the peeling paint off my wall she is now occupied with my candy crush game.

Nick lies on the couch dazed from his recent 'hit' and occupies his time staring at his messy hair, twirling pieces of it between his fingers.

Sleep was not welcoming any of us tonight, it would seem

Mom enters back into the living room with a familiar box in hand. I roll my eyes at her because of course at a time like this she would bring out this damned box that I had kept hidden in the hallway closet. Lets just say I'm a sore loser and I don't have good memories of this stupid game.

With a thud the box lands on the coffee table, resulting in Elyza to look up from my phone and stare at the box with curiosity. Nick springs up to a sitting position, a happy gleam in his eyes.

"I'm the top hat." Says Mom, tossing the box off and reaching for said piece.

"Car." I reach for mine, knocking Nick's hand out of the way. He sends me a glare before acquiring another game piece.

"Shoe." He holds the tiny silver shoe to my facing, waving it around and I do the same with my little car.

I drop to the floor alongside my family. I'm just settling in when mom taps my foot, she catches my eyes before jerking her head to my left. I turn to find Elyza trying to sneakily look over my shoulder at our little game.

Once again I roll my eyes, scooting over and placing my hand on her shoulder to settle her into place between Nick and I. She sits, legs crossed, and just stares down at the box.

"Have you ever played 'Monopoly' before?" She shakes her head.

I reach into the box searching for the perfect game piece, it doesn't take me long to find it. I pull it out and shove the silver dog into her hand with a smirk.

"A bitch for 'the' bitch."

"ALICIA!"

"OOOHHHHHHHH BURNN!" Nick whoops laughing at the shocked look on both mom and Elyza's faces.

Soon Elyza joins in on the laughter and I do too. Mom for her part tries to hold back her laughter and just smiles at the three of us.

"Okay who wants to go first?"

"Wait Elyza doesn't know how to play!"

"We'll teach her on the way!" Nick nudges the blonde.

"Ok youngest to oldest. Which means I go first!"

"K sis, better be ready because I'm not taking it easy on you!"

We all smile and I take it all in noting that although we're laughing and grinning like idiots, our eyes are a different story. All of us are affected from the current events happening outside our little bubble of a home but for now we just smile. The world is going to shit but we all accept this little distraction for what it is, a distraction.

* * *

There are three things I have learned from our game of kindergarten communism. First, this game is pure evil. Never before have I hated Nick as much as I did when he took over my little boardwalk. Second, Nick is the biggest cheater in the world because no way he had earned that much cash from the banker (aka Mom). Thirdly, Elyza is an even bigger cheater.

Elyza stands before us waving her property cards in the air while fanning herself with her well 'earned' colorful cash. Nick is sulking while mom and I just laugh at the dancing blonde. She was a fast learner and absolutely ruthless in the world of Monopoly.

The world around us disappeared for a moment and we all just took in the moment, cherishing it. Like a needle to a balloon, our little bubble of pretending was popped.

**BANG BANG**

With two gunshots from outside we all quiet down. Elyza has stopped her dance, Nick clings to the pillow he has on his lap and mom constantly cast some looks to the doors and windows.

"How long do we have to wait?" I ask the question that Nick and I have been meaning to ask since this crazy night started.

"We can go to sleep now if-"

"I have a hard time sleeping when I'm waiting for someone to come home.." Mom looks hurt but I continue, "Is anyone else getting a sense of deja vu, right now?"

I know what I say is a bit well forward but it's true. This is just like the night not too long ago that we were here, playing Monopoly waiting for Dad to come home from work. Only he didn't come home that night.

The mood is completely ruined and suddenly everyone is rising up from the ground and spreading out. Mom goes to the kitchen to make some coffee , Nick collects our empty bottles from the table and Elyza and I make our way around the room to blow out some of the candles.

Without a word we all gather into the kitchen where our long forgotten pizza was moved to halfway through our game. Elyza reaches for a slice and chews away at it. Nick throws me an apple from the counter beside him and we both absent mindedly bite into it.

"So what do we do if he doesn't come back?" We all pause what we're doing to look at Nick.

Mom is the first to resume what she was doing, grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard above her.

"It's been six hours mom, how bad can traffic be?" Mom turns to Nick and they share a look.

"Alicia, would you mind heading back into the living room to clean up the game?"

"But mom-"

"Now, Alicia."

I stand and leave, the footsteps behind me alerts me to the blonde following me. I don't say a thing when she reaches for the Monopoly box. Slowly we begin picking up the scattered bills and cards, placing them into their correct piles.

"I don't really need help, y'know."

"Yea well I feel like Madison and Nick are either gonna have a screaming match or start throwing some punches. Helping you was by far the better decision." I can only nod at her statement.

" So are you still planning to leave in the morning."

"That's the plan. I'm gonna head by the hospital, pick up my mum and probably follow your family's plan to head out of the city."

"She still hasn't picked up your calls?"

"Neither her or my dad."

With the mess cleaned I head on over to the hallway closet, placing the game on the shelf above me. We're walking back to the kitchen through the second and smaller living room when a scratching noise makes itself known behind us.

My hands fly up to grip onto Elyza's bicep. She spins us around, making sure to put herself between the glass door and me. Her body stands tense as the noise continues.

Nick and mom are behind us within seconds, the sound on the door becoming more frantic as time goes by. Nick moves forward.

"Nick." Elyza warns him reaching for a nearby candle holder, she holds it in front of us like a sword, ready to kill whatever was on the other side of the door.

I watch in horror as Nick slowly reaches for the curtain blocking the door, mom's flashlight following his hand on the material. He quickly rips the curtain to the side. I close my eyes but soon open them when i hear a sound of relief leave Elyza's lips.

It was a dog. Mr. Dawson's german shepard to be exact. Nick reaches for the handle allowing the dog to enter our home. The dog, which is named Biscuit, moves to Elyza. It sits by her feet, huffing and puffing.

Elyza's reaches a hand down, scratching Biscuit between his ears.

"What is that?" The beam from the light in mom's hand travels from Biscuit's face down to his front leg. His front is covered in blood.

"Don't worry about him, ma'am. It's not his blood that's on him."

A growl from Biscuit startles us all. He begins to pace around the room, his fur on his back rises and his muzzle pulls back into a snarl. We jump out of the way as he barrels to our front door, barking and scratching.

Nick and Elyza chase after biscuit. Nick yanks at Biscuit's collar trying to both shut him up and pull him away from his assault on our door. Elyza runs to the window swapping out her makeshift weapon for Travis' bat.

Elyza looks through the blinds and I hold my breathe, waiting for her to turn around and tell us that everything is ok.

Biscuits stops his barking and is now as silent as the rest of us. We all wait. Abruptly Elyza rounds back around and her face is as pale as ever.

"Run!" And we all do.

One after one we pile through the glass door and out into the backyard, Elyza pulls me along with a strong grip on my forearm. Nick says something about a shotgun in our neighbor's home, but I hardly hear him over the sound of our front door crashing in.

Nick struggles over the fence pulling Mom along with him I can hear a thud as they land on the other side. Next is the dog, Elyza wraps her arms around Biscuit and uses the pile of fertilizer against the fence to get him over and into what I assume is Nick's hands.

Elyza extends her hand to me and I don't hesitate to take it. She's kneeling down and lifting me with little effort until I can pull myself over. As soon as I land on the ground I hear a noise from behind me and I jump to get out of the way of the blonde as she hops over. I move just in time to not get kicked in the face.

United we make our way through 's garden trying to ignore the sounds of growls and moans coming from our home behind us. I find myself searching for something to hold onto and as if she can read my mind, Elyza grabs my hand. Our fingers stay intertwined as we back into the back door of the home.

I only pray there isn't something in this home waiting for us.

**TBC**


	6. Three Is A Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> "Run!" And we all do.
> 
> One after one we pile through the glass door and out into the backyard, Elyza pulls me along with a strong grip on my forearm. Nick says something about a shotgun in our neighbor's home, but I hardly hear him over the sound of our front door crashing in.
> 
> Nick struggles over the fence pulling Mom along with him I can hear a thud as they land on the other side. Next is the dog, Elyza wraps her arms around Biscuit and uses the pile of fertilizer against the fence to get him over and into what I assume is Nick's hands.
> 
> Elyza extends her hand to me and I don't hesitate to take it. She's kneeling down and lifting me with little effort until I can pull myself over. As soon as I land on the ground I hear a noise from behind me and I jump to get out of the way of the blonde as she hops over. I move just in time to not get kicked in the face.
> 
> United we make our way through 's garden trying to ignore the sounds of growls and moans coming from our home behind us. I find myself searching for something to hold onto and as if she can read my mind, Elyza grabs my hand. Our fingers stay intertwined as we back into the back door of the home.
> 
> I only pray there isn't something in this home waiting for us.

**Chapter 6: Three Is A Party**

"Alicia, stick close to me." I don't have to be told twice. With Elyza's hands occupied with gripping the bat in front of us, I decided to clutch on to the end of her tank top.

The four of us slowly make our way into the Chang's home, alert as ever, we check the living room first. With only a flashlight and a cell phone light we make our way through the rather large room, avoiding running into the old 70's style chair and sofa set. I side step the wooden lamp stand following behind Elyza.

I can feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest, my hand slimy and sticky as they cling to the cotton material. Elyza leads us to the first hallway, towards the office that holds Mr. Chang's gun.

I'm about to voice my discomfort when I feel something big rub against my leg. I jump back a scream on the tip of my tongue, no sound leaves my mouth though because of the hand that is placed there.

"It's just the dog." She gestures down to Biscuit. I sigh and reach down to run my fingers along the german shepards furry head.

"Biscuit," I kneel down to his level, " don't scare me like that."

"Biscuit?"

"Yea, he's Mr. Dawson's dog."

" Mr. Dawson?"

"...The man who.." We share a look and it's if she understands what I'm trying to say.

Elyza drops the subject and we proceed and Nick take the room on the left, Elyza the second room on the right a bit further throws open the door, making sure to catch it before it hits the wall on the other side and makes too much noise. It's empty. The only thing occupying this space was a large king size bed, some cherry red night stands, and an old cherry red wardrobe.

After assuring that there is nothing or no one in the room or its closet, Elyza informs me that she's going to go on with the search with the rest of the house.

"Stay here. Biscuit will protect you, won't you boy?" As If answering back to Elyza, Biscuit hops on to the bed and lays down flat. His dark eyes doesn't leave the entryway where Elyza and I stand.

"You're going to leave me in?"

"I need to help Nick and Madison scope out the rest of the house. This side of it is clear and plus you have wonder dog over here to watch your back."

I study her eyes, looking for a falter in her promise but I find none of that. Her stunning blue eyes just look back into mine and I lose myself in the promise there. She may be a stranger but I wouldn't hesitate to trust this girl with my life.

"Well as amazing as this little eye fuck session is, I'm going to have to cut this short."

I let out a small noise of protest and I stumbling over my words like a damn idiot.

"Yo- I mean..-W-What the?! JUST GO LOOK AROUND." I stage whisper to the snarky blonde as she turns and leaves me in the room.

Shaking my head I attempt to rid myself of the blush on my face, plopping myself down on the bed next to Biscuit.

Staring up at the ceiling I take a deep breath and reflect on the events that led to this moment here, me laying in my neighbor Susan Chang's bed with a bloody dog and a bat wielding blonde badass.

It was only yesterday that my biggest issue of the day was figuring out what the hell was that addictive voice in my head was and whether or not I'm falling out of love with Matt.

Matt.. My heart clenches at the thought of him and I rub the black sharpie heart design on my arms. I could only hope that this was just some freak accident and that Matt wouldn't be affected by this virus. It's a stupid thing to hope for especially after seeing Mr. Dawson but I still hold onto the chance of Matt being alive.

**THUD**

I bolt up in the bed alongside Biscuit at the loud sound and the situation at hand takes me from my reminiscing. Sliding off the bed I make my way over to the window of the bedroom on the left side of the room, Biscuit following.

Peeking out the blinds I take in the familiar sight of our house that we had fled from, there's not much to see because of Mrs. Chang's plants obscure most of the view but I am able to make out a dark figure in the glass doorway.  _Did Travis return home? Or was this whatever had chased us from our home?_

I fling open the door of the room and stick my head out into the now lighted hallway.

"Elyza! Mom! I think someone is in our house."Mom rushes to me, pushing me out of the way and saddling up close to the window.

Elyza and Nick aren't too far behind. Nick is carrying a medium sized box with 'ammunition' written on to the side. I'm about to ask why we need a box full of bullets with no guns, when Elyza steps into the room.

In her right hand she still holds the metal bat but in her left she now holds an all black pump shotgun. It hangs down loosely as if it was an extension of her arms. When the blinds of the window open a bit more and allows the moon's natural light to shine on us, a gleam at Elyza's waist pulls my gaze. There is a chrome pistol stuffed snugly into the waist of her skinny jeans.

"Madison get away from the window." Elyza reaches for my moms arm and gently removes her from the view. Elyza replaces her spot and it goes quiet as we wait for an answer from Elyza. Elyza for her part studies out the window, not once taking her gaze away.

The movement of her fingers wrapping even more so around the handle of the shotgun has me take a step back.

"Everyone stay here- Fuck!" Elyza pulls away and looks to mom. "What kinda car does Travis drive?"

"What- He drives a red pick up wh-"

Mom doesn't finish her sentence, Elyza rushes past all of us and back out the backyard door to the garden. We're all left to chase after her with me leading the way. Mom and Nick rush to keep up as we make our way to the fence separating us from our home.

Before Nick or I can reach Elyza to help her back over the fence, she's throwing both weapons over and hopping up. Her hands clasp the top of the fence and in one fluid motion the blonde is pulling herself up on to the lip. Elyza doesn't hesitate for a second as she jumps down from her perch. Biscuit tries to follow after her but to no avail.

The rest of us quickly mount the garden bench that lays against the wall and struggle to get over the fence without completely falling flat on our faces. I'm the last to get over the fence but halfway over Nick stops me.

"THE AMMO! I LEFT IT BACK IN THE HOUSE!" His face is sickly pale and I don't blame him for being terrified.

Without a thought I retract my leg back over the fence and I hop down, almost landing on Biscuit whom is now growling at the fence. I turn around and run as fast as I can through the backyard and back into the home and the bedroom.

My eyes scan the area.  _Fuck. Fuck. Where is the damn box?!_  Finally I see the box laying open on the bed, quickly I snatch it up and hold it to my chest as I run back into the hallway. Im rushing to get back and I immediately regret not being more careful.

My left foot catches on the shaggy rug below and I find myself falling forward and the box of ammo flies out of my hands. I push the pain from my knees and head that had slammed against the floor on impact, and crawl over to the bullets that are now scattered all over the floor.

I'm picking up as many as I can, reaching under the lamp stands of the living room for the pile that slid under it. That's when I notice the empty pill bottle and the still full tea cup on the table. I reach out to the cup and stay frozen in my spot when I feel that the cup is still warm.

_Either mom and Nick had a little tea party within the 5 minutes that we were in here or I am not alone._

A load groan sounds from the opposite side of the house, the side of the house mom and Nick had not completely finished scoping through. I stay down low and cup the handful of ammunition against my stomach.

Beads of sweat drip down my face as I hear the groans getting louder and louder. I jump at the sound of a scream coming from outside.  _I need to move! Now!_

Without a glance I bolt to the back door and push my body to go even faster towards the fence. With strength I didn't know I had, I hop onto the bench and with one hand i pull myself over. Rushing into the house it's as if a storm had rushed in.

The windows are shattered, the furniture overturned, the curtains and drapes are ripped from the walls lay on the floor. And there's blood so much blood.

I hear more screams and I rush further in only to collide with Travis' ex wife, Liza. looking over her shoulder I see why she is running.

Mom and Nick stand in front of us, arm clasped on both sides of this rather large bald man, they're struggling to pull him off of Travis. Travis is badly beaten up and blood from an open wound flow from the scar above his left eye. The strange man has both hands grasped around Travis' neck and I watch as the man snaps his teeth close to Travis' face.

I move to go around Liza but she yanks me back that when I realize she wasn't running from the burly man that is attacking her ex but rather the other man that stands before us.

The man is straight from a horror movie. He towers over us a 6ft 8 giant of a human and from the build of him and his body I would definitely say that they are one of those bodybuilder types. His dark brown beard is dripping in black liquid and his eyes are a startling white and red. Both men are soaked in blood.

The bearded man locks his stones gaze on Liza and I and lets out an unhuman like sound as he charges, hands swinging out in front of him, clawing the air wildly between us. The man is fast and I find myself bumping into Liza to get out of the way.

Liza falls to the ground and the man pounces on her, Liza is fast enough to grab a cushion from the couch next to her and put it between herself and the animal that hovers over her. The man claws at the pillow shredding it little by little, biting and digging into the foam.

Glancing around I try to find anything that I can use for a weapon and I find it a few feet away from me.  _The shotgun._

I run to the gun on the floor in the middle of the chaos and I scoop it up, dropping some of the shells in the process. My hands are shaking as I make a grab for the the fallen shells. I can't seem to figure out how to open the damn gun to load it and the screams coming from both exes don't help to calm me.

With a click I find the part that opens up and I shove some shells into the opening.  _Shit! Stop fucking shaking._

When the cartridge is full with two rounds I bring the gun up and aim it as best as I could at the man. The pillow is almost completely torn apart I need to shoot now! Bracing myself, I apply a good amount of pressure to the trigger. Nothing happens!

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE! AHHHH!"

"Alicia!" Elyza is by my side and she yanks the gun from my hands.

She advances to the man from behind and with one strong kick to his head the man fall off to the side, freeing Liza. I hear a click and with a pump Elyza pulls the trigger.

**BANG**

The loud sound of the gun rings in my ears and I move to cover them. The man drop to the floor face down, or atleast what is left of his face. The entire right side was blown off by the powerful weapon in the blondes hands. The pale yellow walls of my living room is now stained a dark red and bit and chunks of pink splattered around. I feel my dinner starting to make it's way back up my throat.

Unaffected and covered in blood, Elyza doesn't stop she jumps around me charges at the man I had long forgotten. The gun is raised and she is aiming right at the back of this man's head and just like before she pumps the gun.

The man must have recognized the sound because before the bullet can implant itself in his head he jerks his head to the side resulting in the bullet only grazing him and Nick, whom had been pulled along with the bodybuilder.

Nick loses his hold and the man pushes mom off his arm, slamming her into the glass bookcase beside her. Travis falls to the floor unconcious. Mom is his new target.

Elyza doesn't allow him to advance. She flips the gun around, grasping it by its barrel, holding it like a bat and she brings it down hard on the guys head. He stumbles and falls the ground and Elyza follows him, straddling his back she serves blow after blow to the guys bald head with her bare fist. The gun lies to the side empty after she had missed.

I move to grab it and reload it to finish the man but the man flails his hand out connecting with Elyza's face loosening her grip and rears back knocking her flat on her back. He's on her now but not for long. I hop into action locking my arms around his neck and pulling with all my strength. I am able to lift his upper body off of Elyza and hold him there, giving Elyza more room to work. The man doesn't make it easy for me with his jerking and attempts to bite at my arm.

The blonde has enough room to reach to her side and clenches her hands around a rather large piece of glass, the sharp pain of the shard cutting into her is the last thing on her mind as brings it up and with all her strength she imbeds it into her attacker's head. He stops moving.

I bite back the burn in my throat at the sight of the gushing head wound and yank the man completely off of Elyza and to the side of us.  _She's safe._

I fall to my knees beside her and place my hands upon her shoulder guiding her up into a sitting position,she was on her back trying to catch her breath. Her blue eyes are now a few shades darker, her hair like before is messy and blood is mixed into the blonde waves.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She places her hand on mine.

"Don't worry, love. My arse hurts more than my face right now, i think i may have broken my phone," she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a shattered iphone, "yup it's broken."

"Where the hell were you? I got here and you were nowhere to be found!"

"Well someone forgot to tell me there were no fucking bullets in the gun," she points to her pistol that is by Travis, whom is now awake and being fawned over by mom and Liza, "I ran in here waving a gun at three of these fuckers, ready to blow the first ones head off. That's when I realized it was empty and the first guy chased me out into the front yard."

"How did you..you know?"

"I reckon I'd be a goner if it wasn't for that old man in the back of Travis's truck. He tossed me a shovel and well as soon as I was done there I came running back here. I'm glad I did," she rubs the back of her hand along my cheek, "You really need to stop getting yourself in trouble, love."

Footsteps come from behind me in the direction of our front door, at least where our front door once stood. Elyza springs up and places herself once again in front of me, protecting me from whatever comes through.

There's an older man, a balding man with light beard growing on his face, he's followed by Travis' son Chris. The older man scans the room before walking over to Travis, with Chris' help they lift Travis to his feet.

Elyza's hand comes into view and I place mine into her grasp. She pulls me up and into her side, her hand not loosening its grip from my forearm. She just stands there staring at the new guest in our home.

"Nick, baby, are you alright?" I hear mom asks. Nick is next her covering the wound on the side of his neck.

"Nick? Maddy, did you not just see what just happened? We have two dead bodies laying out on our living room floor and one outside in the middle of the road!"

"Travis we did what he had to do! You saw what happened out in the canal, this virus or whatever it is, its spreading and it's doing something to these people."

"Madd-"

"We should save this conversation for later, my friend," The mystery guest pulls back Travis from my mom and Nicks. I hadn't noticed he had taken a step into their personal space, "My wife and daughter are still in your car and my wife is still bleeding out."

Travis lets the argument drop. I'm as confused as the rest of the group when Travis goes out the front door and Liza follows him.

"You. Blonde girl, you did all this?" Mystery man asks.

"Yes sir."

"Good then you can help me take out the bodies and clean up the blood." And Elyza does.

* * *

Elyza helps the man, Daniel Salazar, take out the bodies and placing them outside in the backyard. Daniels family is brought in and we are officially introduced to his wife Griselda and his daughter Ofelia. They're a surprisingly nice family for being under these circumstances. Well the women of the Salazar's are the warmer parts of the threesome.

When we move Mrs. Salazar to rest in my room, we all stand on the side and watch as Liza works on her leg. She was injured during the rioting in town, a pillar of some sorts had fallen on the older woman while they were escaping.

She looked extremely weak and pale laying there underneath my purple duvet and her wound looked even worse, though the blood had seemed to stop.

"Liza, is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, Alicia, I think she will be," Liza pushes back some sweaty stray hairs from the Mrs. face, "Mrs. Salazar here is a fighter."

"Maybe we can take her to the hospital in the morning." Elyza pipes in.

"That isn't an option," Daniel approaches, "In the morning my cousin will be here and my family will be leaving for out of state."

"Well sir, I don't think that's a good idea. I think she needs to get to a hos-"

"Everyone at the Hospital is dead. We passed by three of them on the way here and they were all the same. It's where this sickness started, either they're all dead or they're going to be praying they were."

It's silent. I reach my hand out to grab the blondes but she jerk her arm away before slowly stepping out of the room. Without a word I follow her into kitchen, she loudly sits down in one of the dining room chairs. Her body hunches over, her elbows are on her knees as she let's her head hang down.

I don't know what to do or what to say to the blonde, but I guess I don't really need to use words. I walk around the table and grab the nearest chair, dragging it Elyza's side. I sit down and stare at the side of the blondes head.

Her eyes are clenched shut, her mouth is pulled as tight as her fist. I don't know how she'll react to my touch now that we're alone but seeing as she hasn't told me to leave her i'm going to take the chance.

I reach my hand out laying it down flat on her back and move it in slow circular motions. Immediately a whimper leaves her lips but that's all, she doesn't say anything and neither do I.

I continue to comfort her as she cries not caring much for the drama that is now occurring in the living room between my mother and Travis.

Elyza needs me now. I have no idea how to explain my feelings for this girl but for some strange reason I feel this need to protect her and I think she feels the same. We're connected. It's almost as if we're old friends, as if we met before. Maybe we did in our past lives or in some alternate universe.

**TBC**


	7. No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> Her eyes are clenched shut, her mouth is pulled as tight as her fist. I don't know how she'll react to my touch now that we're alone but seeing as she hasn't told me to leave her i'm going to take the chance.
> 
> I reach my hand out laying it down flat on her back and move it in slow circular motions. Immediately a whimper leaves her lips but that's all, she doesn't say anything and neither do I.
> 
> I continue to comfort her as she cries not caring much for the drama that is now occurring in the living room between my mother and Travis.
> 
> Elyza needs me now. I have no idea how to explain my feelings for this girl but for some strange reason I feel this need to protect her and I think she feels the same. We're connected. It's almost as if we're old friends, as if we met before. Maybe we did in our past lives or in some alternate universe.

**Chapter 7: No Place Like Home**

I trace my pointer finger over the dark ink of Elyza's tattoo, she had long ago stopped her cries and now we just sit in silence on the dining room tables. I can feel her lean in to my touch. I don't know why I have this urge for skin to skin contact or why she is allowing me, a complete stranger, to comfort her.

"Your tat, what does it mean?"

"Why are you looking to get one, sweetheart?" She turns her head to me and the smile on her face doesn't fool me. It's not as bright as it was before.

"Maybe."

"The band. There's three of them, aka: Me, and my parents. The trees represent my life, it's rooted the ground like my feet. The branches are the different paths I can possibly take in life," Elyza gently grips my hand running it along each piece she is describing, " The birds are the parts of me that are willing to fly into the skies, the parts of me that craves freedom and acceptance."

My hand lies on shoulder over the sun design that lays there, her hand is still on mine and somehow during the ascent our fingers had become intertwined. I don't pull away though I know that I should, but the side look she gives me assures me that whatever is happening I should just go with it. We're both turning in our seats till our chairs are mirroring one another.

We're facing each other, our heads gravitating closer and closer to one another. We stop all movement as soon as our foreheads are but centimeters apart, her eyes are so dark and probably as dark as my own green ones. Her breath is pulling me in but still we don't move.

"And the bird that's tied down?" My words come out softer and more like a whisper as I start to grip on to her, pulling her body closer to mine.

"It represent the part of me that is still being held back...watching as I lose more and more of myself. Have you ever felt like you can have everything, be happy, be free and yet you can't. Like there is something missing? Something holding you back from letting go completely."

 _Recently. Yes._ I don't say a word, instead I scoot forward in my seat placing my legs beside Elyza's. Our thigh press together and I allow her to pull both of my hands down onto her lap, her thumbs caress my wrist and palm.

My breath catches as I see nothing but desire staring back at, my eyes slowly closing as we move to close the gap between our lips. I want this more than I have wanted anything before.

Her nose nudges mine as our lips seem to avoid one another, we breath each other in.

Her fingers have moved up to my forearm tracing a symbol onto my skin and the spot burns up from her touch. I try to focus on the image she draws for me, it's so familiar.  _It's a heart._

I jerk away from Elyza, clutching onto my arm and standing from my seat. I can see the look of confusion settle upon her face and I fight to push off the urge to sit back down and continue. I look away and down to the spot that still burns. The ink from Matt's sharpie is still there, staring back at me and a heavy swig of guilt settles in my gut.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

Before I can answer, mom is stepping into the room and without a glance to either blonde I take my leave. I bypass Nick and Travis in the living room and head straight into what used to be Nick's bedroom, right across from my own.

The room is filled with both mom's old craft supplies and Travis' workout gear, I almost trip over a few boxes of material as I make my way to the queen bed. As soon as I'm close to the bare bed I throw myself onto it, bouncing slightly from the drop. I still hold onto my forearm, covering the ink from my guilty gaze.

 _What the hell did I almost do? Why did I even let this go so far?_ I just lost Matt no too long ago and I'm already throwing myself at this stranger.

The thought of what I almost did brings frustrated tears to my eyes, I bury my face into the pillow and will myself to try and sleep. I pray that this was all in my head. That there was no crazy virus going around, or some strange blonde wringing her hands around my heart.

Sleep eventually does find me after almost an hour of sobbing. I dream of Matt. I dream of his strong arms holding me to his body after a night of making love, our romantic first time in his home. I dream of the morning after where Matt had made me breakfast in bed and how he had spent the entire morning sketching me in his artbook. I dream of our goodbye kiss as he dropped me off at my home.

I dream of Elyza and our almost kiss, and of the strong pull I felt to keep the girl close to me.

* * *

The sun's morning beams burst into the room from the single window, wrapping me and the room in it's warm light. I didn't get too much sleep last night after the dreams and had been tossing and turning for the rest of the night.

I turn over onto my back and I find myself staring at another ceiling, I try to calm my thoughts. There are no breaks from the thoughts that run through my mind. I let out a rather loud groan when I think about how awkward this trip is going to be since Elyza and I had almost kissed last night.  _If she hadn't reminded me of Matts ink, would I have kissed her?_ Yes probably, that was just how strong the pull was.

I sit up a bit in the bed at the sound of the doorknob turning and I can feel a shiver go up my spine at the thought that Elyza is on the other side of the door. As soon as the door opens a dark mass rushes in and pounces on me.

"Fuck!"

Biscuits knocks me back down flat and his rough tongue assaults the side of my face as I attempt to push him off a little. His entire body is moving side to side, following the movement of his tail, as he attacks me over and over again.

"Biscuit, lay off the poor gal! You're gonna drown her in your slobber." The shivers are back at the sound of that silky voice that haunts me. I push against the german shepard but am surprised to not feel the knotted and fluffy fur beneath my hands but rather a soft cotton material.

Elyza joins me in the effort to rescue me from the cutest assault ever and with a single grunt she is lifting Biscuit off of me and holding him in her arms. With the dog not so close to my face I can finally take in his appearance.

"Elyza, why is Biscuit wearing an Aloha collar shirt?"

I cringe at the ridiculous amount of palm trees on the acid blue and green backdrop of the shirt.  _I feel sea sick just staring at this._  Biscuit struggles in the strong arms and Elyza quickly, but gently lays him down on the floor. The feel of the hardwood ground against his paws signals Biscuit to his freedom and he is running out the door. I hear a girlish scream come from somewhere out in the living room area, seems like Biscuit found his next victim in Chris.

"Well imagine my surprise when I went out for a smoke last night and saw this little guy emerge from a hole below the fence." Oh no, I can't believe we all forgot about Biscuit. "He came toppling over to me with his doggy kisses and his eyes! Dear lord his eyes! They were just begging me to clean him of all the dirt and blood so I gave him a little bath."

She sits on the side of the bed and leans back on her left hand, its placement right beside my thigh.

"Then as I'm taking him to the garage to dry off this box topples over, it's all Nick's old clothes, and that delightful piece falls right out. It's like the gods themselves were telling me to put this on him and who am i, a single human being, to deny the gods will?!"

Elyza lays herself over my lap dramatically, draping her arm over her eyes. I laugh at the display and play along, fanning her with my hands.

"Oh yes we can not defy the gods my dear Alicia, plus I could hear Biscuit next to me he was saying," she drop her voice down low, " _Elyza my human companion, the Gods have spoken. Lay this holy garment upon my strawberry scented fur-_ by the way we used all your shampoo-  _allow this cotton to rest against my chest!"_

I'm laughing so hard I have to remind myself to breath every once and awhile. I'm stunned into silence when I hear a particularly loud snort breaks through my laughs.  _OH my God! Did I just snort?!_

Now it's Elyza's turn to laugh, she still lays on her back over my legs but now her hands have moved down from their position on her head to clutch at her stomach. Embarrassment pushed aside, I join in. Every time we get close to stopping our laughter a snort from me pulls us back in.

Finally we both are just a mess of giggles, trying to catch our breath. I'm leaning over her, rubbing at my sore sides. We're once again staring into each other's eyes, smiles mimicking one another.

We both jump as we're once again joined by Biscuit, he lands on the other side of the two of us and moves quickly over Elyza before she can sit up. He is laying his slobbery dog kisses along her face and I laugh at the sight of her struggling to get away. Biscuit eventually relents, sitting back on the bed, huffing and puffing from his spot.

"And what is he saying now?" I ask.

"Mmmmmm," Elyza "he's saying ' _OH BEAUTIFUL ELYZA! I have now officially claimed you and Miss Clark as my faithful human companions!'"_

"Yaasss my dream has finally come true!" We're both chuckling again. Elyza's face goes serious for a second.

"What is he saying now?"

" Biscuit is saying  _'OH sweet Alicia, please forgive the dumb blonde over here, she didn't mean to upset you last night and she really wants to be your friend.'"_

We're silent as we sit sit on the bed the only sound is coming from our furry friend, digging into the mattress. I don't really know what to say and yet I know I have to say something. I would love to be friends with this Aussie.

"There is nothing to forgive, Biscuit. Elyza did nothing wrong and I too would love to be her friend."

" _Really?-_ I mean really?" I nod and the smile on Elyza's face catches me off guard, "thank god! I thought I would have to talk to dog brain over here for the rest of the trip! - _hey I take offense to that-_  Oh pipe down, Biscuit."

"You're such a dork. So are you coming with us or-"

"I'm heading into the city. I need to see the Hospital for myself and maybe I can help out there."

I didn't like the idea of splitting up with Elyza, something was telling me to stick close to her. But I understand her situation, if it was my mom out there nothing and no one would be able to stop me.

"And after that?"

"Then I'm following your skinny white ass out into the desert. Someone has to be there to annoy the shit out of you," she rises from the bed and lifts her arms up high, her white tank rises a bit and gives me a hint of skin, "Now come on, I have two pieces of toast slathered with avocados with your name on it."

She reaches her hand out and I immediately take it and with a quick pull we're both out of bed and making our way into the kitchen. We're met by the rest of our group aside from Griselda, obviously and just like Elyza promised there are two slices of bread on a plate accompanied by a healthy globs of fresh avocados.

* * *

"Alicia, let's go!" If I hear that damn horn honk one more time or Travis' whiny voice I'm going to grab at one of the kitchen knives and end my mothers boyfriends fight where he stands.

Mom's mini coop and Travis' truck is packed up to the very top with our 'necessities' leaving hardly any room for the rest of us. Nick, Elyza and I probably should have organized the luggage a little better. Mom had repacked the bags I had made earlier even adding a few backpacks to the pile, and I had taken the task of packing a small travel bag for Elyza containing some extra food and some of my old clothes in case she didn't have time to stop at her apartment.

I'm a bit turned off from the fact that Elyza is leaving our little group but no pleading from Nick and I is able to change her mind. She's a stubborn one.

Another honk echoes through the bathroom window and I stop myself from adjusting the thick straps of my red tank on my shoulder. Leaving the bathroom and approaching the nearest couch in the living room, I make sure to grab my school bag, and my iphone. Ofelia stands near the kitchen doorway nursing a fifth cup of joe.

The Salazars will be staying here for a bit, until Daniel's brother comes by to pick them up in their own truck. The young woman gives me a small wave that I quickly return, I regret not getting to know the woman sooner.  _She seems really nice, especially compared to that father of hers._

I retrieve my red and blue flannel from the coat hanger near the door and tie it into a tight knot around my waist. I'm not even completely out the door when Travis begins to lecture me.

"Alicia, c'mon we don't have time for this. We needed to leave 20 minutes ago."

"Not all of us have a bladder of steel, Travis. I had to pee."

I can see him roll his eyes at me before turning back to his truck and hopping in beside Chris. I start to make my way over to mom's car where Nick and Biscuit are squeezed together in the back, but the sight of the blonde on her bike stops me.

Mom gives me a look but I ignore it and approach the girl.

"What no shotgun?" She stops from putting on her dark, tinted helmet.

"Nope, I gave it Travis. Though I did keep this little baby for myself." She lifts the flap of her blue leather jacket, revealing the familiar gleam of the standard handgun tucked into her jeans waist.

"So this is goodbye then?"

"Yea," I take her extended hand in a firm handshake. Neither of us willing to stop the contact, "may we meet again, Alicia Clark."

"May we meet again, Elyza Lex."

Mom stops the car right beside Elyza and I and that is all the reminder I need to end this. I slowly retract my hand, and already I miss the feeling of warmth on my palm. Elyza puts on her helmet and clicks the chin strap tight, nudging the kickstand up she brings her bike to life with a roar.

I step away and towards my own vehicle, sliding into the passenger side. My eyes never leave Elyza as I pull the seat belt securely around my body.

Elyza is the leads us out onto the main road and I sit back and slip my earphones into my ears, blasting a random song through the ears buds. I move my gaze from the leather clad back to the side window. I can't stand watching Elyza leave.

A black sudan passes by our cars and my eyes follow it as it turns down the street behind our own. There was something familiar about the car. Our group follows the path of the car and as we pass by the street it had turned down I find myself leaning forward in my seat, trying to catch the plates.

_JNH 249. JNH 249_

The car stops on the side of the road pulling up to an empty driveway. That's when it hits me and the event of last night when I was in the Chang's house flood back to me.

"Mom, stop the car!" Startled, mom slams her foot on the break coming to a violent stop. I'm out the door in seconds, not even registering the squeek of Travis' trucks break.

I'm running in the streets, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Mr. Chang! Mr. Chang!"

The older man doesn't hear me, he is already halfway up the driveway with his grey suitcase swinging with each step he takes. I can hear the faint sound of footsteps following after me, one pair closer behind me than the rest.

When I make it to the driveway I'm almost completely out of breath but I ignore the pain in my lungs and walk over to the side of the house where I know there is a small gate entrance to the backyard. When I reach it, I can see it is already open.

A gut wrenching scream fills the air and I throw all hesitation behind me as I enter into the backyard.

Mr. Chang stands but a few feet away from me, hand pushing hard at his wife's chest, struggling to keep away from her bloodied jaw.  _How could I forget about Mrs. Chang?!_

I'm about to jump in and help when the fence between the Chang's house and mine burst down, wooden pieces flying through the air. A group of men dressed in military styled outfits emerge from the hole. A hand on my wrist yanks me back as the menacing group rush to Mr. Chang's side and freeing him from his wife's assault.

Elyza holds me close and I watch as the soldiers shove down to the floor, holding her with their heavy feet. A darker skinned man raises his arm, aligning his rifle with the back of the fallen womans head and pulls the trigger.

I hide my face into Elyza's neck not wanting to see the bloody results. My heart breaks at the broken 'no' and sobs coming from the traumatized husband.

Opening my eyes I can't contain my tears. The small body of Mrs. Chang lies lifeless on the dirt covered ground, her fluffy pink robe stained with both dirt and blood. Her husband kneels beside her flipping her over and onto her back before gathering her into his arms, he cries over her body, clinging to his love.

A gasp from behind tells me that Elyza and I were'nt the only witnesses to this depressing moment. We don't much time to reflect though because all twelve gunman train their guns on us. The dark skinned man approaches Elyza and I, Elyza's grip tightens.

"Do you live near here?" I find myself at a loss of words. Thankfully Elyza isn't.

"The house of the yard you came from."

"Good. You and your...family regroup there," he makes a gesture with his hands and we no longer find guns pointing at us, "this neighborhood is officially under martial law. No one gets in and no one gets out. Try and leave and you will be shot on sight. Do I make myself clear?"

No answer from any of us.  _This can't be happening. This must be some sort of joke._

"I said 'Do I make myself clear?'"

All any of us can do is nod as four of the soldiers round us up and escorts us back to our vehicles. Five military helicopters fly above us as we slowly drive back home but the strong flight engines do nothing to hide the sounds of gunshots coming from every corner of our neighborhood.

**TBC**


	8. Permanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> "Do you live near here?" I find myself at a loss of words. Thankfully Elyza isn't.
> 
> "The house of the yard you came from."
> 
> "Good. You and your...family regroup there," he makes a gesture with his hands and we no longer find guns pointing at us, "this neighborhood is officially under martial law. No one gets in and no one gets out. Try and leave and you will be shot on sight. Do I make myself clear?"
> 
> No answer from any of us. This can't be happening. This must be some sort of joke.
> 
> "I said 'Do I make myself clear?'"
> 
> All any of us can do is nod as four of the soldiers round us up and escorts us back to our vehicles. Five military helicopters fly above us as we slowly drive back home but the strong flight engines do nothing to hide the sounds of gunshots coming from every corner of our neighborhood.

**CHAPTER 8: Permanent**

It's been nine days since the lights had gone out, since the wall around our entire neighborhood was built up. Nine days since the soldiers made themselves at home here. Nine days since the world had gone to complete shit.

Travis likes to remind me that we're the lucky ones, that life could be much harder and we could have ended up like one of those...things.I don't understand why we don't acknowledge them by the names we know, hell we've all pretty much watched  _Dawn Of The Dead_  and the million other undead films. I guess calling them the 'Z' word would make this situation that much more real.

Now don't get wrong I am grateful for our friends in green making this part of town a little more safe but let's be real, how long can these walls stay up? We're completely cut off from the outside world with no information on what the hell is happening. All we do know it that it isn't done yet.

I take a glance at the burnt remains of the home a few blocks down, the Sanchez family home. Military had burned it down with half of the family still inside, they were infected. The other half was taken by the military over the wall and somewhere in town. They still haven't returned.

That's how life is now.

The groaning next to me pulls me back to the task at hand. I glance over to the blonde mess of hair lying down beside me. It had been another rough night last night, what with the loud gunshots soaring through the air. Apparently the infected had come a little too close for comfort. Biscuit had gone crazy, running around the house searching for a place to hide.

Elyza had chased him around the house for almost an hour before she was finally able to catch him. I watched from my spot in the blanket fort she had made in the living the living room for us seeing as I had to give up my room for the newest edition to our family, the Salazar's. Nick had also given up his old bedroom for Liza and Chris to share. Speaking of Nick I wonder where he was off to, I don't hear him snoring from the other side of the cotton wall.

I decided that now is a good time to get up, i rise up from my position on my back and glance back towards the blonde. She is blocking the only exit out of the fort and in order to get out I either have to wake her up or climb over her….I  _really_ don't want to have to wake her up and besides that is just rude to wake her up after the marathon she had run last night, and I Alicia Clark am not a rude person.  _Yup good excuse to get all up on that hot piece of blonde- NOPE NOT GOING THERE._

Mind made up I turn on to my side and slowly throw an arm and leg over the sleeping beauty, straddling her hips. I find myself pausing all movements as I take in the soft features of her face. From the long lashes, the cute button nose, the curves of her lip. This woman is absolutely stunning. Her hair is an absolute mess spreading all over the light pink pillow below her head, a thick strand had somehow managed to fall right over her slightly opened mouth, rising and falling with each intake of breathe.

Reaching out I softly pluck the strand and tuck it behind Elyza's ear, my hand now falls gently upon her cheek. I hadn't realized how close my face was getting to her own.

A whine next to my head startles me and I topple the rest of the way over Elyza and tumble out of the fort, almost tackling Biscuit in the process. He and I lock eyes and I can see the judgment there.

"Oh shut up, Biscuit, I wasn't going to do anything." I swear I see his eyes roll in a ' whatever' kind of way.

"Listen you can sit here and judge me, not that you're in any place to judge, or I can take you out back to go pee. Your choice."

 _Great I'm having a conversation with a dog._  'Outside' is a word Biscuit knows very well. He stands up, twirling in a small circle and lets out a happy bark. Immediately I clench his muzzle shut.

"Shhhh Biscuit. Don't wake her up." Biscuit lift his paw to playful scratch at my hand, almost like he is agreeing to stay silent as long as I let him go.

Releasing him I grab at my phone that I had left on the coffee table in front of me and proceed to stand. Stretching my arms high up above my head a loud crack has me groaning in relief. Note to self, don't let the aussie talk you into building the world's tiniest freaking fort.

The dull light up of my iphone alert me to the fact that it's dieing, I make my way into the kitchen to retrieve my charger seeing as that was the last place I had the damned thing. Opening the backyard door along the way.

Mom is in the kitchen, eyes locked in a staring contest with the clock on the wall above her. She doesn't pull her gaze away when she speaks to me.

"We need to paint the walls in the second living room again, Travis found some buckets in the garage."

"We just painted the walls for the third time three days ago. Why do we even have to paint again? I hope you know that the real estate business isn't exactly booming at the moment."

"I can still see some stains." There are no stains on the pale yellow wall, at least no physical staining.

The jingle from the phone once again reminds me of it's barely there battery level and i walk towards the counter. I plug in the chord to the outlet and attach my phone, no light or sound follows.

"The power is still off?"

Mom doesn't answer but Travis does. He just got home from his routine run, sweat stains all over his light grey workout shirt. I cringe at the smell of rotting food when he opens the door to the fridge. He pulls out a water bottle before addressing me.

"Don't worry Alicia. The military is probably just trying to conserve what energy they have left from the grid, they will get the power back on in no time."

And they did. Not a minute later the lights flickered on and the chime of my phone told me that it was now charging. Travis places a kiss on my mother's cheek, turning back to the door.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"Lieutenant Moyers is going to be making an announcement and he asked that I be there earlier than required."

"Well, we wouldn't want to upset him if you weren't there now would we?" Oooh awkward. The tension in the air is extremely intense. Time to look busy on my phone.

"Ok Maddy, what's wrong?"

"Where do I start? My home is a refugee camp, my daughter's room is an ICU, someone has to cook and clean and somehow this someone is just me. Where does your ex-wife even go during the day?"

"She goes out to help the sick people,wait is this about Liza? Are you jealous right now?" Oh shit! Bitch did not just say that. Shit is about to go down.

"What? No this is about you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you! You keeping running around playing man of the people-"

"Im not playing! They are-"

"Youre all of a sudden friends with these soldiers and-"

They're yelling at one another getting closer to each other and as amusing as this is I have to stop it. Both of the them frustrate me, they've been arguing with one another for the past nine days and it's always over the same things. It's irritating because we obviously have bigger problems in the world right now.

"Stop it! Stop! Oh my god just stop it! This domestic bickering like it's normal, like you're 'normal' people in a 'normal' kitchen" I leave my phone where i had thrown it down onto the countertop, "This isn't 'normal' and you all need to stop acting like it is!"

Im breathing hard by the end of my little speech and the silence that follows has me thinking that maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all.

Thankfully Ofelia appears in the doorway dressed in one of my old rainbow tiger tank and shorts, she asks my mom and I if we are ready to head out to receive our food rations and we both readily agree.

I leave the kitchen feeling guilty, I hadn't meant to say anything but really Mom and Travis need to grow up. I can't deal with them, the world going to shit and the questioning of my sexuality all at once.

* * *

Elyza lets out an obnoxiously loud yawn as her and Biscuit walk alongside me, mom and Ofelia walk a few steps ahead of us. We're making our way down the street towards the three huge military trucks that are surrounded by soldiers. Today was rations day. The military would gather the people up and distribute can goods and bottled water to all resident who checked in.

"So sweetheart, care to clue me in on all the yelling this morning?" Biscuit tries to approach some trash on the side of the round but with a jerk from Elyza on his makeshift leash and collar, a plain old rope tied in a knot around his neck, he's back on track.

"Shit they woke you up? It was just mom and Travis fighting again, I swear those two can fight over anything nowadays. Y'know yesterday they fought over whether or not we should continue to recycle the plastic bottles. Mom wouldn't talk to Travis all night."

"Jesus those two need to just cop a root before they kill each other."

"Cop a root?"

"Smash uglies?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shaking her head, Elyza takes a hold of my left hand and spreads out my palm. She then maneuvers my pointer finger to touch my thumb making a 'O'. I watch curiously as her right pointer finger begins moving in and out of the 'O'.

It takes me a moment before my face heats up and I basically snatch my hand away. I can feel the bile building up in the back of my throat.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"Alicia, language!" Mom throws me a look but I can't find myself to look her in her eyes.

The she-devil beside me just laughs as she grabs for my hand once again intertwining our fingers, my brain is so short-circuited that I don't pull away. I'm still blushing like mad as we continue to walk down the street hand in hand.

"Oh by the way they weren't the ones who woke me up, there was this incredibly beautiful brunette straddling me this morning and let's just say I woke up a little more than hot and bothered."

… _...SHE WAS AWAKE._

"Motherfucker!"

"Alicia, LANGUAGE!"

* * *

Moyer's voice drones on and on but I've stopped listening a while ago after I realized he was giving us the same speech over again, 'You're all very luck' and 'there is no infection nearby'. No new information. The others realise this too and begin to line up in front of the ration truck.

I'm first in line, followed by Elyza and biscuit, then Ofelia. The red wagon is being pulled along by my mom who is still listening to the lieutenant speak along with Travis.

"Name of you and your family members?" Ask the soldier with the clipboard. He's younger than the rest of the soldiers I've seen, probably closer to Ofelia's age. He also isn't as stern looking as the rest of his comrades, his blue eyes shine with genuine kindness.

"Alicia Clark, I'm picking up for the two other member of my family ; Nicholas and Maddison Clark." Making a quick check mark on his list he gestures for me to move towards the truck where another soldier stands, collection my rations and placing them into a small cardboard box. I take the box and wait on the side for the rest of us.

"Next."

"Hi I'm Elyza Lex and this here is my dog Biscuit Lex, it's just the two of us." At his name Biscuit lets out a yap from his seat next to Elyza's feet, his aloha t-shirt almost touching the asphalt.

"I have food for you but none for your dog."

"No dog food?"

"Sorry ma'am, but our priority is with the people and not well...again I am sorry."

"That's alright. Thanks anyway, mate," Elyza moves along and collects her ration, "well Biscuit, I guess you and I can just share these cans of beans for the time being."

The ration should last us all four days before we need to return for more and it's an assortment of different foods. Variety is always good.

Ofelia is next and if the blush on both her and the kind officer is any indication, I would say these two are definitely flirting. Ofelia giggles at something the man said before moving on and collecting her family's box of goods and joining Elyza and I on the side.

Elyza is the first to speak.

"Well he is cute."

"Yes he is...and very charming as well. Why are intrested in him, Elyza?" It's as if I'm watching Animal Planet, Ofelia is staring down Elyza and studying her like she was a threat to her territory or something. Elyza keeps her stare for a moment before a huge grin breaks out on her face.

"Don't worry Ofelia, he isn't really my type. I prefer my lovers to be a little less….well male."

Ofelia breaks out with her own grin, patting Elyza on the back like they're old high school friends. If I wasn't still trying to get the thought of my mom having a sex life out of my mind, I'd probably be freaking out over the fact that Elyza had just announced her sexuality right in front of me.

Travis interrupts the two older women to drop off my mom's red wagon, stating that she had already left to return home without us. Placing our items into the wagon, the three of us walk back down the path of housing as i pull the goods behind me, completely oblivious to the blonde's eyes that are glued to me.

* * *

Walking back home with Elyza and Ofelia was nothing but fun, then again wherever Elyza went she probably made even the most mundane things fun. Biscuit was being his silly self, jumping along with Elyza as she described her most recent visit back to the 'bush' where her and her dad , Jake, were chased around the open fields of Australia by a pack of wild dogs.

The blonde bombshell told the story with such enthusiasm and with so much hand gestures it wasn't hard imagining the scene she played out for us. The three of us laughed the whole way home and we welcomed the distraction from the real world. As soon as we made it the front door, Ofelia was rushing in with an excuse that her mother would love to hear about Elyza's adventure.

I was so focused on trying to get the wagon wheel over a rather large bump in the driveway I completely missed Ofelia winking at Elyza, nodding her head to me and sending a thumbs up to the blonde when she nodded back.

"Hey babe, let me help you with that." Elyza lifted the back end of the wagon up and over the bump before placing it back down.

"Thanks." We both enter through the side gate which leads to the backyard. I follow the concrete path all the way to the glass door of the second living room but stop in my tracks.

Through the window I watch as Mom and Chris are laughing together, painting the stainless walls and my heart clenches. My mom looks so happy, so normal. This morning I let my irritation over my mom and Travis' denial overwhelm me and I don't mean to sound like a hypocrite, seeing as moments ago I was laughing and talking without a care in the world, but there is a difference between distraction and denial.

I don't want to start another screaming match so I do what I should have done this morning and I walk away, I'm going through the hole in the back fence and into Mrs. Chang's garden. The sound of feet behind should have bothered me but it didn't.

Neither of us acknowledge the other as I make it to the back door of the Chang household, the military team must have locked it after taking Mr. Chang because the door is now locked. I'm about to head on back when Elyza gently moves me out of the way.

She shifts her hand around in her leather jacket pocket, pulling out two hair pins. Elyza kneels down and probes the lock with the one pin, moving the other in a circular motion. With a quick jerk the door is swinging open.

I'm through the door first and I slowly start my walk around the house. Now that there is light in the home and no fears of the infected present, I'm able to fully taken in the home I knew so well.I make my down the old hallways listening to the familiar creeks of the floorboards below. I pass by rows of pictures littered across the walls, pictures of the Chang's and their extended family that I had grown to love.

Taking the turn into the familiar bedroom the smell of jasmine envelopes me, Susan always did love that particular scent. There are more pictures here too, pictures that I hadn't noticed the last time we were in here. One pictures draws me closer.

It's a horrible drawing of a house, a tree and two figures holding hands, all done in an assortment of different crayola colors. My heart constricts when I read the even messier writing below the picture.

_For, Aunt Su-su_

_Love, Alicia_

My knees feel like they're going to give and so I quickly move to the bed, the framed artwork still in my hands. I let the memories that I had made here in this home wash over me and I do nothing to stop the tears that fall from my eyes. The bed dips beside me and I lean into Elyza, placing my head upon her shoulder.

I move to wipe the tears on my white and black bomber jacket only to stop midway when I notice the fading ink on my arm. I bring my other hand up to caress the heart and Elyza does the same.

"You're boyfriend?" I know what she is asking and for the first time I push aside my false hope and recognize the cold hard truth out loud.

"He didn't make it…"

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Her hand doesn't release mine as we both trace the faded artwork of Matt's hand. Even with her jacket on, I can still picture the artwork permanently stained on Elyza.

"I don't want to forget him, Elyza. I'm scared that I will...I can't forget him, I owe him that much."

"You loved him?" I nod my head because my throat is so tight from trying to hold back my cries. "Then you won't forget him, Alicia."

"How can you be so sure I won't?."

She doesn't answer instead she looks around the room, searching for something. Her eyes light up when she spots Aunt Susan's old sewing kit.

"Do you trust me ,Alicia?"

"Yes."

* * *

The sting of the needle on my skin has become a dull pain now as Elyza continues along the barely there sharpie lines. She dips the pen in the ink then dips it into my skin. It's not a big extravagant design so it should be over soon.

With each prick I latch onto a certain memory hoping that as the mark becomes permanent on my skin, the memories Matt and I have made will also stay permanently attached to me.

"We're just about done."

A few more pricks and finally it's over. Elyza place the needle onto the side of the dresser next us and reaches for the the wet rag she had made earlier. Gently she wipes at the mixture of blood and ink on my skin and when that is done I finally look down.

Matt's symbol is there and brighter than ever. I no longer feel guilt when I look at it, I no longer feel disgust. Matt was my family and although he isn't here physically, he is here with me.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Elyza."

I'm not ready for another relationship but not because of Matt. I needed to stop using him as an excuse. I'm just not ready, not with all this craziness that is going around. I'm not ready, but when I am I will go into my next relationship with no guilt gripping at my heart.

"Alicia, we need to be strong now.  _You_  need to be strong," Our eyes lock, a clash of green and blue, " The dead are gone, Clark. The living are hungry."

**TBC**


	9. Elyza Lex, Mood Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> A few more pricks and finally it's over. Elyza place the needle onto the side of the dresser next us and reaches for the the wet rag she had made earlier. Gently she wipes at the mixture of blood and ink on my skin and when that is done I finally look down.
> 
> Matt's symbol is there and brighter than ever. I no longer feel guilt when I look at it, I no longer feel disgust. Matt was my family and although he isn't here physically, he is here with me.
> 
> "It's perfect. Thank you, Elyza."
> 
> I'm not ready for another relationship but not because of Matt. I needed to stop using him as an excuse. I'm just not ready, not with all this craziness that is going around. I'm not ready, but when I am I will go into my next relationship with no guilt gripping at my heart.
> 
> "Alicia, we need to be strong now. You need to be strong," Our eyes lock, a clash of green and blue, " The dead are gone, Clark. The living are hungry."

I take back all the mean things I said about Liza before, she is and will now always be my favorite person in the entire world. She can go out and help as many people as she would like if she came back every time with delicious, not mysterious cans,home cooked meals.

I shovel in another spoonful of squash soup and relish in the satisfying burn of several different latin spices. One of the neighbors Liza had helped had sent her home with a full pot of soup in return for her help in caring for the kind woman's ill husband. Liza being the amazing person she is graciously took the food as payment and shared it with the rest of us.

Never before had I seen our kitchen so full of life, or rather our living room. Ofelia and her father along with Travis took up the couch, while the remainder of us got comfy on the floor. Our bellies full of nice warm happiness.

Elyza was spread out beside me her white tank riding up as she rubbed at her swollen stomach in circular motions, like Biscuit behind her, she was in the midst of knocking out cold as a result of her food coma.

After days of eating from cans it came to no surprise how silent we all were, the food being our first priority over socializing. Suddenly Biscuit kicks out his left hind leg and connects it with my elbow causing me to lose my grip on the soup bowl and soaking my bottom half of my white t-shirt.

I can already feel the stickiness sneaking its way through my shirt and onto the skin of my stomach. No one took notice to my little accident, instead focusing on their own bowls in their hands. So with a sigh I drag my body up and off the carpet floor, careful not to let anymore liquid drip onto the floor.

_Might as well take a bath already before the line to the shower starts up._

Opening the door to the bathroom I almost have a heart attack when I see Nick inside already but instead of yelling at him for scaring me I stop and stare. There is a very prominent bruise around his right eye and blood seeping from a cut above his lip.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Go away, Alicia..just go away." He pushes me back with the door but I push back trying to keep the door from closing.

"Just tell me what happen-"

"Nothing! Jesus Christ, just go away!"

"Nick, let me have a look at it!" He is much stronger than me and forcefully slams the door shut.

My knocking and begging for Nick to open the door draws the attention of Travis, who was on his way to the kitchen. He comes to stand next to me.

"What's going on?" I ignore him.

"Nick! Let me in."

"Nick is in there?" Now Travis is knocking, "Nick what's going on?"

I know he only means well but Travis needs to stop trying to help everyone. I place my hand on his shoulder and as gently as I can, I move him out of the doorway.

"Travis, stop. I got it, ok?" Reluctantly he agrees and leaves me once again by myself.

I wait patiently by the door til I no longer see Travis in sight. Tossing a stray lock of my brunette waves over my shoulder I knock once again, this time not as frantic.

"Nick. He's gone you can open up now," No reply. So i try something else, "Do you want me to get mom?"

The lock on the door clicks and the door opens, though not fully but just enough for me to slip through. The growing stain on my shirt is the last thing on my mind as I take in my older brother, looking more disheveled than usual. I close the door behind me.

"Who did this to you?" I reach up to the bruise but Nick quickly turns his head away, " are you okay?"

Nick grunts in reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head, his brows scrunching together in frustration and his eyes glass over. He's going to cry, "Hey, hey it's ok."

I reach out to Nick, rubbing my hand up and down his arm. He used to comfort me like this after our dad passed and I remember the feeling of safety he brought to me through such a small gesture and seeing as he isn't jerking out of my touch the effect is the same on him.

"It's ok, Nick." He rubs at his eyes furiously in an attempt to hide his tears but I pull them away and lead him into my arms. I can feel his shaky breath on my neck as he nuzzles closer and I tilt my head to the side to accommodate him, soon enough i can feel warm tears running down the side of my neck.

I tighten my hold and rock him slightly in my arms as he cries. Minutes later he is telling me of how mom had found him looking for more drugs and started to beat at him and I feel my blood boil on the spot. I want to leave and confront our mother but I can't, not yet. Nick needs me right now and so I stay in the bathroom with him and continue to hold him as he apologizes for all the bad things he has done and I listen and forgive each and every sin.

* * *

Half an hour has passed and i still hold Nick, he has stopped crying but I have yet to let go and I can tell by the way he clutches my jacket that he also doesn't wish for me to leave. We're in complete silence, taking in one another.

It's so silent that we immediately hear loud banging from the front door and voices speaking in the hallway. I detach Nick from me and go for the door, throwing it open and almost running into our mom and Travis. I'm in the middle of the hallway while Nick stands in the bathroom doorway.

There's a bright beam of a flashlight shone directly into my face, stunning me in my spot and I raise my hand to block the light. It's the military men from before, lead by the lieutenant. The beam leaves my face and that is when I notice a figure walking towards me, it's Elyza.

She wraps an arm around my waist and holds me close to her body, Biscuit is not far behind and takes a position in front of the two of us. Both Elyza and Biscuit taking a protective stance.

The bright light is back but this time it is gesturing us to the side and we follow its direction, leaning against the hallway walls. They must have come in earlier because now I watch as men pile pass me from the direction of my room carrying a very pale Griselda Salazar on a gurney. Liza follows alongside them, her hand never leaving the older latina woman.

Mr. Salazar tries to follow them out the front door but is stopped by Moyer.

"Sorry sir, only Mrs. Salazar."

"I'm her husband. If you're taking her to the hospital than I'm going too." Again Moyer stops Daniel, this time with a little too much force almost sending the elderly man flying into Ofelia's arms.

"We've got two names on our list to take to the hospital and you are definitely not the other name."

A weird feeling sinks into my stomach and Elyza must be feeling the same because her grip tightens and I can see her reaching for something behind her back. Her gun.

"We're looking Nicholas Clark."

Instantly I turn to face Nick, his face is pale and horror is in his eyes. I feel my own skin begin to crawl at the thought of these men taking away my older brother.

"Nick run!" I scream and he follows my order but there are men everywhere, blocking him in and pushing him towards the front door. I throw a punch out to one of the men who push him into the wall, missing his face and instead hitting the wall myself. My hand goes right through the drywall, leaving a gaping hole and I quickly yank my hand out.

Nick tries to make a book for the door but Moyers stops him by knocking him unconscious with the butt of his rifle and all hell breaks loose.

Mom is screaming and so am I, screaming for the men who are bending down to carry Nick to let him go. I'm throwing punches at anyone who is near me, missing more than landing. Daniel and Ofelia have also joined in pulling at the soldier's arms trying to claw them away from Nick.

Men are pointing guns at us, lights shining brightly into our faces. Those around me stop their fight but I continue forward not caring one bit what happens to me, as long as I can save Nick.

_I can't lose more people that I love._

* * *

Suddenly I'm not in my living room.

I'm out in the open in a large dark forest and as I look around I find men and women in ragged clothes, armour attached to various parts of their bodies. The only light comes from the torches some of them carry. Men and women walk by me only acknowledging me with a bow of their heads.

The 'savage' looking people march ahead of me swords and bows at their sides, it's as if these individuals were going off to war..

_That's because this is a war._ I turn to the voice and my jaw drops, i'm speechless at the sight before me.

The girl next to me shares my very features; my green eyes, my long brunette hair, my strong jaw, everything. The differences between us are our clothes. Looking down at myself, I find that I'm still in my regular and I cling to my jacket in order to fight the ghostly chill that runs through me. My mirror image is in clothes similar to that of the people around us, the only thing unique being a piece made from metal with a long red fabric draped upon her shoulder. The other difference being black war paint smeared across her eyes, enhancing the green of her eyes.

"What do you mean war, what the hell is happening? Where am I?" I ask frantically.

_These are questions for a different time. I brought you here to warn_  you. _We have been through many wars together but nothing could have ever prepared us for this..You must be careful Alicia and you must be prepared to do what is best to insure the safety of your family. You have to protect her…_

The image around is fading and as it does these loud noise invade my ears, screaming and crying. A faint pressure builds around my stomach growing in pressure with every passing moment.

"Who? Who must I protect? I don't understand, please! Help me understand!" The girl turns away from me and stares off ahead. I can see a small smile beginning to form but her eyes tell a different story, there is so much sadness and regret in those green orbs.

_She is home for us, Alicia. Protect her for me, do not fail her like I have. I left her side too soon...she was right though, she's always right, we did meet each other again…._

I'm more confused than ever, the noise and the pressure almost completely taking over. I follow my mirror image's gaze and find what has caught her attention. It's a girl.

The blonde girl from my dreams stands atop a hill, overlooking a massive metal doorway.  _MT. WEATHER_ , the lettering on top is barely visible over the lack of light. The men and women gather around her, there are thousands of them cheering and yelling. The blondes back is to me but I can' shake the feeling of familiarity. Was this the girl that reminds me of Elyza.

I have no more time to think and am jerked back through the air..

* * *

The living room is back, sans the soldiers, and I find my feet not touching the floor any more instead I'm being carried back and away from where the soldiers once stood. My feet are only set back down when I'm in front of my bedroom door.

It was Elyza's arms that held me and carried me here and I'm reluctant to lose contact with her. She opens the door and ushers me in and into the bed, lifting the covers and maneuvering me onto my side. The covers are drawn back up to my chin and she gently tucks some stray hairs behind my ear.

My mind is completely blank and I can't move or speak. What the hell just happened? Where was I just moments ago? Dealing with both my brother being taken and this mysterious..vision? Well this is just too much for me to comprehend. My body feels so weak right now as if I had run an entire marathon.

My eyes grow heavy and it's useless to try and stop them from closing,especially when Elyza runs her fingers through my hair. A dip in the bed by feet doesn't even startle me and I take comfort in the warm weight as Biscuit drapes his body on top of my feet above the blanket.

"I'm sorry that I held you back from attacking those men...I didn't know what else to do, Alicia. They pointed their guns and I just..God… I just panicked seeing a gun pointed at you," Her strokes stop and I listen to shuffling over her feet, my eyes now entirely closed, " You stay here and rest. Biscuit will watch over you while I'm gone."

"I need to help your mother clean up the mess in the living room and then I'm heading on over to see Moyers..I have words to exchange with him," I hear the door open, "I'll get Nick back, I promise you I will get him back."

* * *

Waking up the next morning is true hell, everyone is still reeling over the events of last night with what happened with both Nick and Griselda. Mom is trying to hide her tears away as she drinks whatever alcohol is left in the liquor cabinet. Ofelia and Daniel are not home, both probably went out in search of answers from the military men.

Travis and Chris went off early this morning talking quietly to one another about some building on a hill. I found out earlier as I had just woken up that Liza had left with the others last night, leaving Chris behind in order to 'help' the ill outside of these walls.

What really worries me though is that Elyza still hasn't returned, I woke up to only Biscuit by my side and not the annoying blonde beside me.

The words from that woman from my 'vision' last night rocks through my head, was Elyza the 'her' I was supposed to protect? Had I already failed my job?

I decide to head back into my room, I need to get out there and look for my friend and I can't actually do that in these clothes. I change out of my now permanently stained top and into new white crop top and one of my many pairs of denim shorts. I finish the look with a blue flannel wrapped around my waist and my signature bomber jacket.

Tieing back some hair on the sides I decide to keep make a quick braid on the back of my head, the thrill of doing so isn't lost to me. I don't know why i enjoy braiding my hair so much, it's been a habit of mine ever since I was a kid, i guess.

I bypass all the negativity in the kitchen and head straight on the front doors, not daring to look back at my sorrowful mother. I throw on my sneakers and trek down the sidewalk in the direction of the military camp out.

Walking by a particular house something pink and shiny calls me. This was Claire's house, my friend from school and if I remember correctly her parents had pulled her out of school a week before the world turned to shit because of a family vacation somewhere in Paris, lucky her.

I walk towards the pink bike that is now leaning against the side of the house, the same place Claire always parked it when she came home from school. I run my hands down the cold metal handle bars and over the silver bell.

*ring, ring*

_Well seeing as no one is using this beauty I may as well take it for a ride….it would make finding Elyza easier._

Yup thats as good as any excuse. Picking up the bike, I throw one leg over and sit myself comfortably on the seat. With a kick at the stand and a push off the driveway I'm off and back on my mission to find my missing blonde.

Riding the bike down, I make it only about 6 houses down the road when a familiar site has me pulling up on the curb.

There is Elyza, laying out on the hood of a rather expensive looking SUV. I ring the bike bell and she sits up. I have to hold back my gasp when I notice a large bruise on the side of my head, she notices my stare and sends me a grin.

"You should see the other guy."

"What happened?"

"Well apparently those military blockheads don't like it when you start throwing rocks at them through the fence, but in my defense I was calmly and politely asking them to open the fence so that I may have a little conversation with their head hancho."

Somehow I doubt that Elyza Lex had asked politely. I drop the subject, I'm way too excited to see the blonde in one piece, bruised but still whole. I give her my own grin and gesture to the car she is sitting on.

"Have you no respect for private property?"

"Is that your bike?"

"I'll ask the questions here, I'm kinda the law of these parts." I ride in circles around the street, not taking my eyes off the older girl.

"Yeah we already have our own lawful people here."

"That's federal, little lady. This here is my jurisdiction, everything from a simple fire hydrant to a mailbox they're all mine."

"Dork."

I'm relieved to hear her laugh and I gladly follow along, I need this.

"Hey Sheriff Clark, want to do something fun?"

I agree because really nothing really bad could happen in this jail of a town, right? This mischievous smile appears on Elyza's face and I instantly regret my decision.  _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

No surprise that Elyza's example of fun is breaking and entering the house of the SUV owner, though I got to admit It is kinda exciting doing something so rebellious. As soon as Elyza had picked the lock I rushed up stairs to the bedroom, I had only seen the woman of the house a few time but I do remember that she had a killer fashion sense.

It didn't take me long to find the master bedroom, it was huge. From the cal king bed covered in a million gold and white pillows to the glass chandelier, this room just screamed class. Without much thought I throw myself down on the bed and sigh because this was by far the most comfortable bed I have ever lain on.

"Jesus F. Christ! Their kid has the new drone! I don't even think this shit is out yet." Seems like Elyza has found their kid's room.

Deciding that the bed can wait I hop up and head straight to the custom wardrobe on the other side of the room, tearing my jacket off and shimmying out of my short. I walk the rest of the way in just my top and my red cotton underwear.

The wardrobe doors open with a slight creek and I have to hold back my happy tears from falling at the sight of designer dresses. I pick out one of the many black dresses and look for the tag, thank god this woman is only about one size bigger than me. I lay the dress out on the chair beside me and reach for the hem of my shirt, pulling the cotton material over my head in one move.

I do a quick adjustment of my plain black bra before throwing the dress on over me. I get chills down my back at the feeling of cold silk across my skin, the dress falling a little below my knees. It's a simple sleeveless black dress with a modest collar and thick straps but when I take a look in the mirror before me and i'm stunned by how beautiful it really is.

The color contrast perfectly against my white skin and although it is a size bigger, it still hugs a bit at my waist giving me the image of a perfect hourglass figure. I pick up the fluffy white boa from the bottom of the wardrobe and wrap it loosely around shoulders. I look like an old Hollywood movie star.

I hear buzzing behind me and look into the mirror, it gives the perfect view of the doorway. There is a little helicopter drone flying back and forth in front of the doorway and the buzzing is followed by the cutest giggles I have ever heard.

Shaking my head at the childish woman in the other room I remove the boa and the dress and move onto a new outfit, this one being a shimmering black ballroom dress. I play around with the material before slipping into it, It's a tighter fit compared to the other dress. I decide to quickly take off my bra because of the extremely low dip in the front.

The buzzing has stopped but I take no notice, instead I'm struggling to pull the black zipper on the back up. Movement in the mirror pauses my struggle and I find my eyes locking with the reflection of Elyza.

She's in the doorway holding the little red drone tightly in her left hand, I can see her grip loosening and tightening around the plastic toy. Her eyes drop down and I watch as the blue orbs travel down the naked skin of my back stopping at my bottom and working it's way back up. When our eyes lock once more I notice a deep blush reaching her cheek.

She takes a few steps to me, not losing her confidence and not dropping our eye contact. WHen she gets to stand right behind me I can see how dark her eyes have gotten and how heavy her breath has become as her breath caresses the back of my neck. It takes all my strength not to turn around and initiate skin to skin contact with the blonde. Her voice is even raspier as she speaks.

"Need some help with the zipper?" I can only nod.

I wait in anticipation for her touch but not long. I jump when I feel her fingertips caress my lower back, slowly descending to the zipper. Eventually she grasps the small metal piece between her thumb and pointer and slowly drags the piece up my back, too slowly if you ask me but hey i'm not complaining.

Reaching the top of the dress her free hand joins its companion and she firmly squeezes my shoulders. During this whole process her eyes have never left mine. I watch as she leans forward and places a soft kiss upon my shoulder, leaving her lips there for a moment before pulling away.

I'm hating the dress at this moment because the material is the only obstacle between her lips and my skin. My body heats up even more as her hands trail down and find purchase on my hips.

She tilts her head up and I almost moan at the feel of her breathing on the back of my ear.

"Alicia…."  _Oh sweet god, say my name again! , "_ Alicia, tell me the truth….are you an alien?"

_Yes I'll kiss yo-Wait, what?_

"What?" I spin in her arms putting our faces mere inches from each other.

"Because this ass of yours is out of this world."

***SMACK***

"OW! Babe!"  _ ***SMACK***_ "Babe, stop-"  ***SMACK*** "-hitting me with you shorts!"  ***SMACK***  "FUCKKK! I think your button just hit me in the eye!"

My laugh is utterly obnoxious but I can't help it, seeing the badass leather clad girl frantically waving her arms in the air is just way too funny. My laugh gets even louder when said blonde takes a step back, slipping on the last dress I had tried on. Her arms flailed in the air but it was all for nothing, she still ended up flat on her ass in front of me.

The loud snort that pushes its way out of me and Elyza and I are both in shock at first but soon she is leaning over and clutching at her stomach with laughter.

"Oh dear god….I can't breathe….that was the most adorable sound I have EVER heard!"

"Stop laughing! It's not funny," Tears are running down the side of her cheek and the sight turns me a ridiculously darker shade of red, "SHOF OP, CLARKE!"

"What?"

"What?"

**TBC**


	10. Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> My laugh is utterly obnoxious but I can't help it, seeing the badass leather clad girl frantically waving her arms in the air is just way too funny. My laugh gets even louder when said blonde takes a step back, slipping on the last dress I had tried on. Her arms flailed in the air but it was all for nothing, she still ended up flat on her ass in front of me.
> 
> The loud snort that pushes its way out of me and Elyza and I are both in shock at first but soon she is leaning over and clutching at her stomach with laughter.
> 
> "Oh dear god….I can't breathe….that was the most adorable sound I have EVER heard!"
> 
> "Stop laughing! It's not funny," Tears are running down the side of her cheek and the sight turns me a ridiculously darker shade of red, "SHOF OP, CLARKE!"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "What?"

**CHAPTER 10: Lexa**

"I don't know why I said that or why I just called you Clarke…."

"Is this your way of proposing to me because if it is I'm going to have to say no."

"Excuse you? First off that was not a proposal it was a...well i don't exactly know what that was," I hold up one finger, listing off the reasons why I feel offended at the rejection, "secondly If I was going to propose, you can bet your ass that it's going to be the most ROMANTIC shit ever that would make Nicholas Sparks cry and third I can't believe you just rejected my 'not proposal' ."

My hands are on my hips now and I'm giving Elyza one of my bitchiest glares ever, she is not affected by such a look and just shrugs it off like it was nothing.

"Well babe, I would totally accept you next time after you of course wine and dine me. Now c'mon let's get this party really started!" Elyza leads the way to the door and I trail behind her. I'm thankful that she let go of whatever the hell just happened back there.

A loud smack fills the air and I let out a girlish squeal, my hands flying to my ass.  _She did not just slap my ass!_

"ELYZA!"

"Oops." She flies down the stairs and just barely avoids the various amount of objects I throw at her head.

I chase her down the stairs and around the first floor of the home, avoiding the multitude of expensive looking furniture that I probably could never afford. When we make it to the hallway I make an extremely sharp turn in an attempt to cut the blonde off, I must have gone a little too fast because I lose my balance and topple into the hallway table, knocking over the glass vase that sits there.

The intricate vase sways back and forth in slow motion before toppling right off the edge of the table and crashing down on to the hardwood floor below, the force shatters the vase and sends thousands of pieces of glass around the floor. Luckily I didn't take off my shoes when I entered the house because I can just imagine the pain from stepping on those tiny shards.

Elyza had stopped running when she heard the crash and stands next to me, staring down at the mess I had made. We're both silent and I start to panic just a bit.  _What? I'm not used to being so bad._

The laugh that comes from the blonde startles me and I study the girl as she makes her way back into the living room, leaving me in my confusion. She's back in no time and now carries two hockey sticks with her. She extends one to me and I accept it, testing the light weight in my hands.

"Now the fun begins."

Elyza pulls her own stick back and swings with all her strength against the wall of pictures behind me, I just manage to get out of the way before glass flies through the air.

"C'mon Sweetheart, let's get out some of your anger the good old fashion way. Raw Violence."

I'm laughing along with her as we take off once again around the house,this time swinging at anything breakable and destroying all in our path. I didn't know how much I needed this but god I don't want to stop. Smashing and causing destruction around this house that my family would never be caught dead in is so damn satisfying and so uplifting.

We move from the living room to the kitchen leaving a mess everywhere, we're having the time of our lives. Hell we even stop for a moment to play some 'smash baseball'. Elyza allowed me to go first throwing different items towards me, while I batted at them and sent them either flying across the room of shattering on the floor.

We extend out and I decide to open the door on the left of the wide hallway and Elyza the right, my weapon leaning casually on my shoulder. Entering the room I'm thrown back by the multitude of action figures and the wall filled with comic books. The man of the house must have been a huge collector.

The room is triple the size of my bedroom and covered in nerdy props from full scale costumes displayed in glass cases to replica weapons. My nerdy sense were going off at this very moment.

One particular piece caught my eye. It was a lone dagger with a curvy wooden handle, on closer examination I can see the beaded design along the handle and the carvings engraved upon the steel. It's sitting on this table in the middle of the room but unlike the other weapons there is no plaque telling me what movie this is from.

I cautiously reach for the dagger, running my hand down the handle to the blade itself. My hand jerks back when I feel a sting. I lift my hand, palm up, closer to my face to examine and am shocked to see a trail of blood leading from a small gash on my palm down my wrist.

_Ok definitely not a prop._

I grasp the handle with my uninjured hand and hold the blade out away from me, examining the shine of it. Something in the back of my head is telling me that this dagger is mine that fate had brought me to this dagger.

I begin to feel light headed again and make my way to a nearby chair, plopping down into the seat. I play with the dagger twirling it around between both my hands, not even taking notice to my cut. I'm hypnotized by the spinning, so much so that I don't notice that I'm no longer alone.

I can feel the blondes eyes on me and I look up just enough so that my eyes are locked on hers, the blade still turning in my hands.

"Am I the only one that is getting a weird sense of deja vu here?"

" Yes..no.i don't really know."

"You should keep it," Elyza points at the dagger, "It suits you. It's tiny but deadly, just like you. Now c'mon, let's clean up that hand and head on out."

I rush to stand up and follow her out of the room but the dizziness is back and this time I don't have enough strength to move, the floor is coming closer and closer to me. I can hear Elyza screaming but I can't do anything about it , my entire world turns black.

* * *

My hands cling the fur material under me, petting the material with a sense of familiarity. It takes way more energy than it should to open my eyes but finally I'm able to pry them open. I'm in a tent it seems, looking to the side there is a table with a rough forest model design on top of it. Sitting up brings forth another wave of nausea but I push through it and stand up from the fur bed.

It seems like I'm back in that weird vision world again. The tent is quite classy, as much as a tent can be, obviously someone of power stayed here.

I rise off the bed and take the first few steps over to the table.

_I'm sorry to pull you here so soon after our first conversation._

I jump at the sudden voice and knock into the side of the table, on instinct I reach out to a group of model trees and catch the replicas before they can fall. Making sure that the trees aren't going anywhere, I spin in the direction of the voice.

Mirror me is back again and this time she is seated on a wooden..throne? She's leaning back in her seat, leg crossed. She drips intimidation and if I wasn't so weirded out over the fact that it's my face looking back at me, I'd probably be shaking in my converse.

Her face is blank or maybe more like bored, she plays around with her dagger as she studies me. The dagger looks awfully familiar…

_That's because this is your dagger, well my dagger. It's a bit confusing._

"Then explain. Where am I? Did you 'summon' me here? More importantly who are you?"

_Do you always ask so many questions?_ Mirror me stabs her knife into the armrest of the chair.

_As for who I am, well I'm you. Without going into so much detail, you and I share one soul, Alicia. And to insure you don't follow the same fate as me, I am here to guide you._

"End up like you? Are you dead?" I take a look around once more, "Is this the afterlife?"

_No it is not. This is what you would call purgatory. The great spirits of my world saw my death as unjust and have granted me this chance to do right, they're allowing me to help you. This room is but a small part of my memories from my life, playing over again._

"Spirits? Listen alternate me, this is crazy! You're crazy, hell I'm probably crazy for talking to you!"

_Alicia, osir laik out gon time. I brought you here to make sure you take the dagger with you, when the time comes it will save not only you but Elyza._

The room starts to blur and I can feel myself walking backwards to the bed, I'm no longer in control of my body.

"I don't understand."

_But you will, our memories are starting to merge. You need to listen and listen good, Alicia. Left, right, right and the door straight ahead. Do not forget. If you need me, call for me._

"What? What does that mean? How do I call for you?" The back of my knees hit the bed and I fall back in one swift motion. My body continues to fall until my head hits the pillow, I'm fighting to keep my eyes open.

_Lexa. Call me by my name, but only in times of great need. I will be here for you and so will she. Be klir, Alicia._

My eyes are closed and i wait to be taken back to my world. Maybe I accidently took some of Nick's shit and am tripping out, I hope I did because there is no other way to describe what the hell just happened.

* * *

I open my eyes and wait for them to adjust to the extremely bright light of the ceiling above, out of my peripheral vision I can see movement. Elyza paces back and forth a few feet away from my body, which I realize is laying on the floor. She's mumbling to herself and running her hands through her hair instinctually.

"If you keep pacing, you're going to dig a hole in this carpet." My voice is raspy, as if I had just awoken from the deepest sleep ever.

"Oh thank god!" Elyza rushes to my side, kneeling down. Her arms around my shoulder and assisting me to sit up. "Alicia, don't you ever fucking do that to me again! I thought you died or something."

Her hands are cupping my face and she's pulling me closer to her. Green eyes study me, taking note of any sign of injury. There is no injury though but just a very sore head. _Oh and the threat that I'm probably going insane._

"I'm alright, Elyza," I lay my hand over hers, "I think I just didn't drink enough water and our little 'workout' was just a little too much for me at the moment."

"Are you sure, babe?" Her eyes stare into mine and I lean more into her touch.

"Yes, I'm sure. We need to head back and-"

Elyza moves her face closer to mine and I can feel her breath on my lips, I'm frozen in my seat as I watch the blonde slowly descend towards me. My hands quickly move to Elyza's shoulder and I push back, attempting to put distance between us.

"Elza...I can't."

"I know."

The feeling of her lips finally fall upon the corner of my mouth and my heart skips a beat at the touch. But as quickly as it happens, it's over and she's pulling back. Her hands drop down to my lap, dragging mine down with them and she holds them there.

"Maybe someday, we'll owe nothing to anyone and we can just be us. Just Alicia and Elyza."

"Maybe someday."

* * *

So much time has passed since we first entered the home. The bright sky is now gone and has been replaced by the gloomy glow of the full moon. The cold night air has me zipping up the front of my jacket, mindful of my newly bandaged hand.

The awkwardness of the kiss aside, Elyza has gone back to normal. She's skipping ahead of me and looking out towards the sky, I don't blame her the sight of the clear sky is ultimately breathtaking.

I'm so focused in my admiration that I run right into the back of Elyza.

"Jesus. Warn a girl next ti-"

"shhhhh, patrol."

We rush to hide behind a nearby bush, blocking us from the view of the military trucks. We watch as they stop to pick up some stray soldiers before continuing to drive by us. They're not even fully out of our view when Elyza decides to leave our little hiding place.

"Elyza, what are you doing?"

"I don't think they're patrolling.." As she says this another truck passes by, ignoring us completely even though we're standing out in the open and are way past martial curfew.

"Something is wrong, Elyza."

Our hands find one another's and we hold tight.

"Let's get back to the house. Now."

* * *

Elyza and I make it home at the same time Chris does and we can tell by his urgent walking that he had come to the same conclusion as us, that something wasn't right.

Entering the house I have to move quick as Travis almost runs me over as he marches by the front door carrying several boxes. I follow behind him into the kitchen where mom is packing up some of her own boxes with the military rations we had gotten earlier. I don't think she notices either Elyza and I had entered.

"Mom what's happening?"

"Alicia," she doesn't take her eyes off her task, "go pack your stuff. Pack extra clothes for Elyza and Ofelia, while you're at it."

"Madison, Alicia and I saw some of the military leaving. Do you know what is happening."

"They're leaving so we're leaving. Elyza, can you help Alicia pack."

"Mom, I thought everything was getting better. I thought we were winning whatever biological war that's going on."

Travis returns to the kitchen and helps mom fill the remainder of space in her box. They're both rushing to fit as much supplies as they can.

"The military is retreating," Travis says looking up for a moment and halting his packing, "it's no longer safe here. We're all on our own now."

"We're back to our original plan. We're going to head out to the desert and wait out whatever is happening." Mom continues.

"What about Nick and Mrs. Salazar?"

"We're picking them up on the way."

"How did you find out where they are? I thought the military was keeping them locked up."

"Alicia!" Mom slams the box down on the kitchen counter and faces me, "We don't have time for all these questions. Please, just go pack up and as soon as we're done we're heading out."

I stop asking questions and move fast down the hallway to my room. Ofelia is already there, but she looks different now. She has this dark look on her face and I quickly decide to just leave her be and focus on my packing. I grab the nearest bag and throw open my drawers. I grab a handful of underwear, pants and shirts and toss them into the bag. In a matter of minutes the bag is full and ready to go.

Elyza is outside the door and waiting for me, a bag tossed over her shoulder and Biscuit at her heel. My hand is back in hers as we walk out after my mother and toss the bags into her open trunk. Ofelia passes by with her head hanging low, distributing her bag with ours and throwing herself into the backseat. Chris does the same on the other side.

Elyza opens the passenger side door of mom's car and pats the seat, letting Biscuit know where he needs to go. With one strong leap, Biscuit is seated in the seat and awaits more directions. Elyza scratches behind his ear and proceeds to close the door.

"You're riding with me, sweetheart."

I can see the question in mom's eyes when she hears Elyza but I ignore it and follow the blonde to her motorcycle. I wait till she's situated then follow, throwing one leg over and settling myself down in the leather seats behind her. She retrieves her helmet and extends it to me, i gladly receive the item and with a soft click it is placed on my head and locked in place by the small latch under my chin.

I lean into Elyza's back, a shiver runs through me at the touch of her cold leather jacket against my burning hot skin. I had been in such a rush I hadn't realised I was now sweating and the material of my jacket does nothing to fight off the chill of the night.

I watch as Travis and Daniel emerge from the backyard, a military man walks between them and all three take their time getting settled into Travis' truck.

All the engines are revved up and ready to go, Travis leaves first followed by mom and finally Elyza and I bring up the back. I grip hard onto the girl in front of me as we start to pick up speed. My heart beating out of my chest at the fact that I ,Alicia Clark, am actually on a badass bike.

I keep my head set forward and try to avoid looking out into the windows of nearby homes where families are probably sitting down and having dinner, oblivious to the fact that their protection is now gone.

We go a few miles out before splitting off from Travis. Mom said that in order for us to 'rescue' Nick, Travis and Daniel had to think of a way to distract the guards. I had a bad feeling about what this distraction could possibly be and so did Elyza apparently because she stops on the side of the road and starts to put some ammo in her pistol before continuing. Daniel is dropped off a few minutes later and he disappears into the darkness.

* * *

It's been half an hour and still we wait in a nearby parking lot at the back end of hospital building that holds our missing members. Mom and Travis are pacing around while the rest of us sit in silence. Ofelia looks surprisingly more relieved than before and I can't help thinking it's because of the now missing military man.

Suddenly gunshots can be heard, echoing off the parking garage walls. Elyza's gun is drawn and she takes a step in front of me, facing the garage opening. We wait.

More and more gunshots are flying out and it's so loud that I can hardly hear mom talking next to me.

Elyza raises her gun and I lean to the side to get a better view of the entrance, I can see a figure approaching quick and I hold my breath at the sight.

It's Daniel, he's running towards us as fast as he can.

He's out of breath by the time he reaches us. Mom and Travis gather around him, they're whispering to one another but I still can't hear much over the noise from outside. I try and read their lips but they're moving too fast but then Daniel is angrily pointing into the window of Travis' truck and I can tell they're fighting now.

"We don't have time for this," Elyza approaches the group, "if we're going to move it needs to be now. Put your bickering aside and lets move out."

They all agree and scramble to retrieve certain tools from the back of the pick up, there's some make shift weapons and wire clippers among said tools.

Elyza come back to my side and immediately my hand reaches out for hers.

"Alicia, I'm going to go inside with the others. You, Chris and Biscuit need to stay back here and make sure nothing happens to the cars."

"What? No! We stick together, I can help! Nick is  _my_  brother, if anyone is going in there to get him back it's going to be me."

I'm walking to mom cars, going to retrieve the baseball bat I had remembered seeing before but Elyza stops me, stepping in front of me and effectively blocking my path.

"No Alicia, you need to stay. How am I supposed to rescue that idiot of a brother of yours if I'm to worried about my little commander?"

I know what she's doing. She's trying to make light of the situation by joking around and throwing me one of her playful grins, but it's not working I can see panic in her eyes at the thought of me entering that building. I know I should fight harder but at the same time I don't want to slow her down.

_The quicker she's in, the quicker she comes out._

I throw my arms around Elyza's neck and pull her into me, holding her tightly by the fabric of her jacket, her arms fly around my waist and hold me just as tight. We both nuzzle into one another and inhale, bathing in the scent there. My heart constrict at the thought of letting go but I do.

I playfully push her away but am reluctant to let go of her hand that lays in mine.

"As your commander, I order you not to die."

"I'm nothing but loyal to you commander." Our hands fall apart, she quickly turns away and proceeds to the garage opening along with Travis and Daniel.

Mom is next. She tells me to stay in the car with Chris and Biscuit and she doesn't release me from her own hug until I agree. I relish in the hug from my mother, I can't be mad at her any longer not with the world going to complete shit around us.

She runs to join the group and just like that they're gone, I'm left standing her in the middle of the garage by myself until their backs are completely gone from my view.

Tears fall from my eyes and land on the dirt covered concrete below but I do nothing to stop them, instead I walk backwards to the awaiting car where Biscuit and Chris already wait.

_Please God, bring her back to me._

**TBC**


	11. Get The Bat, I'm Going In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> "I'm nothing but loyal to you commander." Our hands fall apart, she quickly turns away and proceeds to the garage opening along with Travis and Daniel.
> 
> Mom is next. She tells me to stay in the car with Chris and Biscuit and she doesn't release me from her own hug until I agree. I relish in the hug from my mother, I can't be mad at her any longer not with the world going to complete shit around us.
> 
> She runs to join the group and just like that they're gone, I'm left standing her in the middle of the garage by myself until their backs are completely gone from my view.
> 
> Tears fall from my eyes and land on the dirt covered concrete below but I do nothing to stop them, instead I walk backwards to the awaiting car where Biscuit and Chris already wait.
> 
> Please God, bring her back to me.

_8:43_

My fingers drum impatiently across the dashboard of the car, my feet tap along with the beat. Elyza and the others have been gone for only 15 minutes but it feels like it's been hours since I had last seen my blonde friend.

_8:44_

Like me, Chris stares at the clock on the radio. Biscuit is asleep in the backseat while Chris and I worry in our spots in the front. I try not to let my imagination get a hold of me and remind myself that this time we were prepared. Travis obviously had a plan and all members of the rescue group left with some type of weapon in their hands. Now it's just the waiting game.

_8:46_

The sounds from outside still echo off the walls of this underground parking garage, from explosions to a faint buzz of a helicopter. It's war out there. On instinct my hand reaches out for the side of my door and I push down on the cars lock, the faint click seems to startle Chris.

"This is fucking crazy!" Chris shakes his head and reaches for the side of his own door, unlocking and exiting the car.

"Chris, they'll come bac-" I say trying to berate him but he slams the door, cutting me off.  _I'm getting real tired of people cutting me off lately._

I roll my eyes as he completely disregards our orders to stay in the car. Following his lead and exiting the vehicle I join up front where he leans back onto the car hood, his hands shoved deeply into his khakis.

"If they can't get in, they will come back." I reason.

"And what? They'll just leave the others behind? Leave Daniel's wife, your brother, my mom?" He's got a point, I keep silent even though I want to reply back.

A loud gunshot fills our silence and without a single glance at each other we make our way back to our respective sides of the car and hop into the seats and just like before I push the lock switch, separating us from whatever is out there.

"I don't want  _anyone_  to die." I look to the boy next to me and I'm in awe at the sight. I never really stopped and looked at Chris this closely before, mostly because he always irritated the shit out of me. Seeing him this close though, I can really see how young he is. Arguably he is only one year younger than me but there is something almost too youthful about him in his eyes.

Chris has always been closed off and reluctant around my family but I always thought it was because he hated Travis and in extension my family. Seeing him with this genuine fear in his eyes is uncanny, maybe he doesn't hate Travis afterall. Maybe he was just a scared little boy who felt like he was being replace, and pulled back before his father could push him away

"We can't save everyone, Chris that isn't how life works," he's shocked by my response but I continue, " All we can do is hope and pray that we can protect the ones we have now-"

"Shut up."

"Chris-" His hand clasps around my mouth cutting me off and I'm about to bite down on said hand when Chris gestures to the rearview mirror. Curiously i glance into the mirror and am frozen in my seat.

Men are approaching. Very big military men with rifles held firmly in their large hands. Chris and I immediately hunch down into our seats, keeping as still as possible. Movement in the backseat sends me into a panic. Biscuit was waking up.

I throw my hand forward and lay my hand on the german sheperds furry back, petting him till his stirring stops and he is back asleep. Neither Chris and I can see the mirror from our spot, we're absolutely blind.

The footsteps are approaching and I lay my hands across my lips, praying for not a single sound to leave me. Biscuit is fully awake now, the oncoming footsteps must have woken him. Thankfully Biscuit remains lying down but he is as on edge as Chris and I, his fur on his back prickling up and soft growl resonates from him.

With my attention on Biscuit I didn't realise that the footsteps had stopped and almost jumped out of my seat when the handle outside my door beings to let out a noise of someone frantically trying to get in. Soon after the glass of Chris' door shatters, resulting in thousands of shards to rain down on Chris.

I scream as I watch as one of the mystery men sticks an arm inside and unlocks all the doors with a switch of the button. This is enough for Biscuit to attack.

With the doors now unlocked the man that was on my side throws open the door but he had no idea what was in store for him. In a blur of fur, Biscuit jumps over the center counsel and lands in my lap. As soon as the door was opened the man had just enough time to block his face with his arm when Biscuit propelled forward, his jaw locked around the shielding arm and a painful yell is ripped out from the man.

The man falls back dragging my guard dog with him, the bite never loosening. Biscuit shakes his head and I can hear tearing and more yells coming from the man. With the man distracted I jump up and out of the car, retrieving the fallen rifle and just in time too. Rushed footsteps alert me to the man's partner and I raise the weapon in the direction of the sounds.

The second man stops in his tracks I can see him reaching for his own rifle that is hanging by his side, I aim the gun a bit away from his head and apply pressure gently onto the trigger. A small blast of bullets fly right by the man's head and his arms quickly rises to cradle his head. I thought I may have hit him but when he retracts his arms I see no signs of injury. The barrel is back on him.

"Put your hands up in the air and leave it there!" He refuses and I tighten my hold on the gun, " I said put your hands in the air!"

Suddenly i feel something hard press against the back of my head and I stop breathing for a second.

"Ma'am put down the weapon or else I'm going to release my own rounds right into the back of your head."

_Well Shit._

I take a moment to assess my predicament. There's three men, three trained killers. One in front of me, one next to me on the floor and one right behind me. How many can I take down?

_**None. Drop the gun, Alicia.** _

Oh great and now the voice is back.  _Hello voice! Any chance you can help me take out these men?_

The pressure on the back of my head is more forceful and I watch as the man, Jones signified by the badge on his, moves back to the hood of the car before leaning down, cutting off my view of him. He returns to my sight but not alone. A bloody-nosed Chris is held tightly in his arm and I watch as Jones retrieves a small pistol from behind his back and plants the barrel firmly into the side of Chris' head.

A small whimper leaves Chris and from the looking in his eyes, he is also pleading for me to put down the gun.

_**Alicia, put down the gun. Beja. Live now and fight another day.** _

"Ma'am call off your dog and put down your gun. I'm not going to ask again."

The voice is right, there is no damn way I'll make it out alive if I fight back now. Slowly I drop the gun and the other two men follow. Then with a sharp whistle and a certain german phrase, Biscuit release the soldier's arm and settles beside me with blood dripping from his mouth and his snout pulled back into a snarl. Biscuit was a trained guard dog and thankfully Mr. Dawson had taught me some tricks including how to call off Biscuit when he attacks.

Quickly the one named Jones steps forward, releasing Chris from his hold and kneeling down beside his bloodied comrade. I have to look away from the sight of the shredded arm or else I'll lose what little food I had scarfed down on the drive here.

Chris falls in a lump against the car and I am stripped of my rifle. Jones and Jacobs, the man from behind me, walk us off to the side. The barrels of their rifles digging into the skin of our back as the they face us in front of the garage wall, a good distance away from the car. I tighten my grip on Biscuits collars and pull him along with Chris and I.

"We're very sorry about this but we're going to need the keys to your car."

"You can't have them." Chris jerks back facing the men and I can feel my arm almost being pulled out of its socket when Biscuit follows. I need to grip the collar with two hands now to effectively hold back the now barking dog.

Guns train onto Biscuit and I rush to throw my arms around my furry companion both to hold hold him back and guard him from harm's way. Jones steps forward and my skin crawls when I feel his eyes travel across my bare thighs.

"Jacobs, maybe we should take the girl with us.."

Chris launches himself forward at the comment but only to be knocked back with the butt of Jones' gun, blood spurts from Chris' already bloody nose but Chris fights on. Jones is three times the size of Chris and it comes to no surprise that within the 30 seconds of their fight, Chris' entire face is bloody and he's wobbling from side to side.

"STOP! Please just stop! I have the keys to the car, you can just take it and leave," I reach into my shorts pocket and thrust said keys towards Jacobs, "Please just stop hurting him."

Jacob's doesn't hesitate and as soon as the keys are in arm length he snatches them from my hand. At the same time, Jones has also stopped his assault and I stand just in time to catch Chris before he falls flat on his face.

"You sure you don't want to go with us, baby girl? I can definitely keep you warm tonight." He grabs at his crotch and I sink my teeth down onto my tongue to keep myself from replying and making the situation worse than it already is.

Jones scoff and follows Jacob as they head back to the car, I watch on as the two men lean down to pick up their fallen friend and place him into the backseat. After they situate him they hop on into the front, the roar of the engine filling the stale air.

Instead of leaving right away they pull up beside us and the passenger side window rolls down.

"Last chance. You coming, girl?"

"Go. To. Hell."

"We're already in it. Jacob's, let's get the hell out of here." The engine revs once more before speeding off towards the exit, leaving Chris and I alone on the cold concrete floor.

_**They'll get what is coming to them, Alicia. You did good.** _

_I know Lexa. I know._

* * *

I remind myself to pat Ofelia on the back because if she hadn't placed the first aid kit in Travis' truck, I'd probably have to ruin my already blood stained shirt even more in order to clean Chris up. Cleaning his face is a rather difficult task already, Chris flinches and tries to pull away every time I pour water from our rations over his face to clear my view.

Nothing is broken but there are several cuts and bruises along his face, after 6 or so bandages the job is finally done. I place the remainder of the medical equipment back into its box and push up from the ground in order to place the box into the bed of the truck. Biscuit is by my side as I take the short walk, he has never left my side since the men had had taken their leave.

"Thanks, i guess." I just barely hear the soft mumble from Chris.

"I should be thanking you, Chris."

"Thanking me?" He is standing now and moves swiftly to my side, "Alicia, I did shit. Literal shit. Those guys came and I froze! They yanked me out of the driver seat with hardly any effort and I didn't even fight back! I was scared….and when he hit me I just decided to lay myself down on the floor and cry, what man does that? I left you to deal with them and you're a girl."

"Am I going to have to give you  _another_  sexist rant, Chris?" I raise my eyebrow at the now flustered boy.

"Not what I meant. Licia, I already know you're stronger than me, you stood up to those three men on your own," a bark from Biscuit pauses Chris, "Ok you and Biscuit stood up to them. The point is you shouldn't have done that, I should have been there alongside you guys. I should have helped."

I'm stunned into silence when Chris reaches forward and envelopes me in a hug, I stand there not knowing exactly what to do. This is the first time I've ever seen Chris show affection and to be honest I never expected myself to be the first person he shares it with. Slowly my arms mimic his and I wrap him tightly in my arms, he needs this I guess.

My head thunks down onto his shoulder and he does the same, the events from earlier crashing down on us and the feeling of exhaustion sinking deep within our bones.

"I'm alive Chris. They didn't get me or Biscuit, we're fine."

"But the car.."

"We have two more, enough to carry all of us. It's ok." I whisper and in response he just holds tighter.

After a few more moment I feel his grip loosen and I do the same. When Chris steps away there is a very noticeable flush upon his cheeks, and I try to hold back a grin at the sight. Chris clears his throat an excessive amount of time and turns away from me.

"Can we not mention..you know..  _That?_  Like ever." A small chuckle leaves my throat.

"Yes Chris, I won't mention 'that' ever."

We exchange small grins and my heart warms at the thought that Chris and I have actually grown closer. Maybe this apocalypse was good for something.

* * *

Chris and I have moved back to the bed of Travis' truck, we sit side by side with our backs leaning casually against the cab. Biscuit has disappeared from my view but I don't need to see him to know that he is somewhere close by, awaiting any unwanted visitors. I turn around and glance through the rear window at the dashboard clock.

_9:34_

_**Something is wrong. Alicia go into Maddison's car, the bat is there. Grab it and get read-** _

The loud slam of the stairwell doors to the garage are thrown back from the opposite side of where our cars are parked and out comes a flow of people lead by Nick and my mom. A broken Ofelia and a disheveled Daniel follow behind along with Travis and Liza. Bringing up the back is a tall African American man in a dark grey suit, a new face to the rescue group.

I almost trip over my own feet when I rush from the truck bed and go into a sprint towards the group. My mother and brother do the same and soon enough I'm collapsing into their outstretched arms. My arms wrap around both their necks bringing the three of us into a tight group hug.

The tightness in my stomach lessens as I inhale the familiar scent of my family and I can feel the familiar build up of tears behind my eyes.

_Elyza_.

With a quick clench I pull away and I find myself searching for the blonde woman that seems to be stuck in my mind. Finally a figure appears from behind Travis. There is a figure leaning up against the new member of our group and even from this distance I can see the person trying to limp their way along in order to keep up with the others.

Excitement runs through me at the sight of the blondes signature blue leather jacket and I take off in her direction.

My mind doesn't stop to question why the jacket is thrown over her head, blocking the view I had gotten so used to in these past couple of days, and neither does it stop to observe the fact that Elyza is a bit shorter than I remember. My heart is what is moving me to the girl while my mind remains blank.

When I'm within arm's reach I'm pulling at the jacket in order to bring the girl closer to me, in the process revealing the face underneath.

The person underneath is definitely not my blonde.

"Raven?"

"Alicia?"

Raven limps forward, pulling me into a quick hug before releasing and pulling back. On reflex I catch her as she almost tumbles over after taking a few steps back from me, I can't help but look down at her left leg. Raven noticed and easily shifted in my arms to pull at the leg of her jeans revealing the plastic piece underneath.

"Im still not used to the damn prosthetic," Rave wavers as she takes a few more steps and my arm finds its place on her arm in order to help her balance, "thankfully I was stuck in the same human cage as your brother! Your rescue team totally saved our asses when we got stuck in this hallway full of infected."

"There's infected? Wait how the hell did you get away from the hospital?"

"Fuck yeah! There's a shit ton of them in there and honestly if it wasn't for Strand here," she points over her shoulder at the African-American man, "I'd be dead. Though I think he saved me for my for my beautiful mind instead of my amazing personality. As for how I got here, I was saved. The hospital was the first to be hit, nurses were abandoning the place as soon as all hell broke loose leaving people like me to be sitting ducks but luckily a few doctors stayed-"

We make it to Travis' truck, where the bed door remains open. I easily lift the thin latina onto the bed so that she can rest for a moment and join her as well. When the group noticed the missing car Chris explained to everyone what had happened with the cowardly military men, immediately the crew bounced back and started running around moving supplies to accommodate the extra people.

"- Abby came back for me, basically carried me on her back and lead a whole group of us sickly people into the cafeteria. The hospital was the first to be hit but also the first place the military went to, they found us all huddled up in the barricaded kitchen and brought us here."

"Wait Abby?" I look around and realize why my anxiety has not gone down one bit from before everyone returned.

"Where's Elyza?" I shoot up and off the bed of the truck, frantically looking around. The leather jacket is lying loosely across Raven's shoulder and I can hardly stop myself from ripping it away from the brunette. I clasp the cool material tightly in my hands before advancing back on Raven.

"Where's the girl that was in this jacket?"

This is when my mom decided to step in, reaching out her hand to place on my arm but I jerk back away from the touch.

"'Licia, I'm sorry. There were too much of the infected there….Elyza separated from us in order to lead them away-"

"And you just left her?!" I don't wait for her response, instead I practically sprint to mom's car and tear open the passenger side door and retrieving the bat, I take a second to put on Elyza's jacket and almost lose myself in the comfort I find in the piece of clothing. I'm rushing to the door the group had come from, there must be a way of getting into the building from there.

"Alicia, what the hell are you doing?!" Mom tries to block my path but I continue to trek forward and I try to fight the urge to raise the bat at my own mother.

"I'm going in there and I'm bringing Elyza back, something you failed to do."

"Alicia, don't be crazy-"

"YOU LEFT HER! I'm going in there and there isn't nothing you can do to stop me!"

A gunshot sounds out from somewhere inside the garage, the echoing sending a ring through my ears. Mom turns back in search of the source and I take this moment of distraction to run through the stairwell doors, taking two steps at a time.

_Elyza, you better be okay!_


	12. Get The Bat, I'm Going In Part:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> "Alicia, what the hell are you doing?!" Mom tries to block my path but I continue to trek forward and I try to fight the urge to raise the bat at my own mother.
> 
> "I'm going in there and I'm bringing Elyza back, something you failed to do."
> 
> "Alicia, don't be crazy-"
> 
> "YOU LEFT HER! I'm going in there and there isn't nothing you can do to stop me!"
> 
> A gunshot sounds out from somewhere inside the garage, the echoing sending a ring through my ears. Mom turns back in search of the source and I take this moment of distraction to run through the stairwell doors, taking two steps at a time.
> 
> Elyza, you better be okay!

I almost regret throwing on the leather jacket over my own, the adrenaline coursing through my body adds only more heat to my double layer of clothes resulting in small trails of sweat to drip down my face.

Fuck whoever created stairs! Although i'm taking two steps at a time, it feels like I've been going up forever and passing by more and more levels of this underground I hadn't taken notice to the massive size of the structure of the place before we entered it, my mind too preoccupied with other pressing matters.

"Fuck my life," I stop for a moment to catch my breath and glance up over the stairwell railing. Thankfully it seems that I only have 3 more floors, " note to self: Kill Elyza after I find her."

With energy I didn't know I had left in me, I race up the remaining stairs. There is a burn in my calves from such exertion but I power through with a promise that after this whole thing was over I would have more leg days rather than just arm days put into my workout.

Finally reaching the top I freeze, placing my ear against the cold steel and praying for my heartbeat to calm down enough for me to hear the telltale sign of life on the other side. There is still sounds of the battle happening, but it's distant.

_Well atleast I hope it is. Okay voice in my head I could really use your psychic abilities right now!_

There's nothing. No reply and no swooping in and knocking me unconscious.

_This could either go really well or I end up getting eaten. Yay me._

Enough with that, it's time to move. My bat is raised and ready just incase one of those infected are just outside the door, my other hand holds the stainless steel knob. I make sure to grip the bat tighter as the sweat on my hands make the act a tad more difficult. With one last inhale of breath I ease the door open as silently as I can, my breath catching at every creak the door makes as I open my point of entry.

The hole I make is just enough for me to stick my head out. Glancing around I can see no living or undead nearby so I cautiously push the door wider, though not all the way but enough for my body to slip on through.

The stairwell has brought me to the parking lot of this building. A very empty parking lot aside from a mysterious pile of what I assume to be dust and a construction loader. Overall my path to the building is clear and with a few more glances I can confirm that there is actually a separate fence alongside the lot , meaning that getting from the building to this door will be a piece of cake. It's the surviving in the building that is a bit 'iffy'.

I throw caution to the wind and begin my jog through to the door, I'm just passing by the first dust pile when something in the pile catches my eyes. It's a hand.

These weren't dust piles these were piles of ashes, some bodies and limbs are not even fully burned. I don't stop, I continue my jog. It's a horrible sight to see and I want to throw up what little is left of my meal from before, but Elyza needs me.

I push open the glass doors to the building, from all the directional signs I can see that this place was once a hospital but the growing moss tells me that it's been abandoned for a long time.

I make my way to a long corridor without running into any signs of life, the silence is as eerie as ever and my heartbeat drums angrily in my ears. There are so many doorways that lead into so many other hallways and at this moment I wish I had Lexa in my ear telling me what to do and where to go.

_Ok Lexa, please tell me you are there_

…..

_Lexa, I could really use some help about now damn it!_

It's completely silent in my head besides my own thoughts, no scary clone me to tell me what to do.

Advancing forward I make it to a center point, three hallways are spanned out before me. I study the path ahead of me, finding carts and supplies scattered across the floor. The hallway on the right is covered in blood -stained plastic covers on the wall and bullets left astray. On the left, similar to the path ahead, there are medical supplies scattered around. I'm lost.

My feet pace around in circles in the center of the three hallways, uncertainty and fear overwhelm me and the bat in my hand falls heavily to my side.

_Had I already lost? Is Elyza already gone?_  I didn't know what to do.

Overcome with emotion I crouch down, wrapping my arms below my thighs and bring my forehead down to thump against my knees. I was wracking through my brain for any information that could help me.

Suddenly, like I was just struck with lighting a thought runs through my head, not just any thought, but rather what Lexa had said to me earlier. She was giving me directions! I spring up and slow my breathing in order to calm myself down more, helping to concentrate on remembering the exact directions she had given me.

_Left…._

I run down the left hallway as soon as the thought crosses my mind. Personally I wouldn't have chosen the creepiest of the hallways to go down but so far Lexa hasn't strayed me wrong. Soon enough I make it to another split in my road but this time I'm not alone.

There is a limp body in the hallway on the left and right above it is an infected, chowing down in the gaping hole of the body. I don't make a sound but my bat is raised just in case there is any sudden movement. There is none and my thoughts continue.

_Right,...right…_

My feet are as light as feathers as I sneak my way into the right hallway, away from the all you can eat buffet scene. Another split and I turn right again.

Loud groans follow behind me announcing the presence of more infected and I'm taking off down the hallway, dodging fallen items and obstacles. The voices are picking up their pace as well, but I'm too afraid to turn around and see how many are chasing me but from the groans there could be about ten or hell maybe even twenty of those things.

I focus on the road ahead and making sure that my feet don't catch on to anything below it.

This hallway is larger than the rest with several doors lining the walls, my body wants to stop and barricade itself but my head is telling me to keep going.

Not too far ahead of me is a dead end with one lone door straight ahead, the bodies piled up against send my legs into overdrive and I'm running faster than I had ever run before. I'm hopping over the dead infected getting closer and closer to the pile of even more of them. I don't think as I climb over the pile blocking the door, taking in the sight of bullet holes in their heads, and I'm pushing through the door and slamming it hard behind me.

Elyza is in front of me struggling with just a flagpole in hand, holding off three infected. These one are soldiers, bigger and stronger than the civilian ones that were outside the door. Their backs are to me giving me the element of surprise and immediately i jump into action, hitting the one closest to me over the head with the bat.

I'm on him in seconds, my bat coming down several times until his head burst open in a mess of blood and brain matter. The blood splatters onto my face but I have no time to wipe it off as one of his friends seems to have noticed me.

The second soldier lunges for me and I almost trip over my own feet to get out of the way of his clawing hands, I take a few more steps back drawing him away from Elyza. As soon as we're far enough, I raise the bat and take a swing but he catches it in his hands.

The bat is yanked from my hands and thrown halfway across the room, out of reach of both Elyza and I. My body reacts on it's own and I suddenly find myself crouching down and pulling out the dagger I had left tucked in the waistband of my shorts.

The blade is taken from the sheathe faster than I ever imagined was possible and I'm no longer in control of my body, I jump up wrapping my legs around the soldier's waist and plunging the dagger straight into his forehead. He falls back and I fall with him, legs still locked and knife still wedged all the way to the hilt.

He's completely lifeless. I yank the knife out with little struggle, sending another wave of blood right onto my face and clothes but I don't spend a second thinking about it, instead I glance up at Elyza.

The last infected man has her pinned down against the office desk behind her and his large hands are wrapped around her throat. Elyza is gasping for air and pushing at his chin, trying to avoid his bites. She's purple and her arms are shaking, she's on the verge of passing out.

Without too much of a glance at the man I'm drawing my arm back, adjusting my grip on the dagger and I'm throwing it right at the back of his head. It embeds itself there and his entire being just drops flat against Elyza.

Untangling myself from my second kill I rush to Elyza, throwing off the body that lay on her, she immediately gasps for air as soon as I remove the weight from atop her.

"Damn sweetheart..that..was some serious..n-ninja shit right there.."

"Shut up. Are you ok? Did he bite you?" Sitting Elyza up, I frantically run my hands over her face and body, " Are you injured? Did any of them scratch you or-"

" Don't worry I'm fine, no bite or scratches. Though I'm pretty sure I'm going to have one gnarly bruise on me tomorrow."

Tears well in my eyes and I throw myself against the blonde, wringing my arms tightly around her neck. Elyza does the same and we just stand still, soaking in one another. I can't fight back the sobs that wreck through my body as I bury my face into her neck, finding her scent is even stronger in this spot.

"Don't you ever do this again...If you ever do something so stupid, as to sacrifice yourself, I will….I'll save you and kill you myself!" I mumble.

Elyza just nods into my shoulder before pulling away just enough so that our eyes meet.

"If I don't do stupid stuff than how else am I supposed to get your attention? I would have to put in actual work in order to woo you and that is just..ughhhh work."

"You're an idiot."

"Pfftt yup but you like it. I do have something to make it up to you though," she gently pushes me away and make her way to the other side of the desk, she bends down and rises back up with a grey and black fur ball in her hands, "Lookie what I found while I was running!"

The furball is a fist sized little plushie raccoon with huge, rich green eyes and it's tiny black paws are grasping a tiny red heart. It's absolutely adorable.

"You were running from a horde of infected and decided to stop at the gift shop to get me a stuffed raccoon."

"Yup! As you can tell from the eight bodies outside it was quite the task so accept this as my means of apology. Or if not i'll just take this-"

I grab for the plush before Elyza can pull it away, earning a chuckle from the blonde. My hands are still covered slightly with the blood of the infected so i wipe them on to my shorts, not wanting to get any stains on my raccoon.

I'm stopped from taking a step away when Elyza spins me around before pulling me back towards her. Now she is sitting on the edge of the desk with me between her legs, my back against her front and her forehead laying heavily on my shoulder.

Her bare arms remaining tightly around my waist and I allow myself once again to get lost in Elyza's arms, my own clutching loosely onto hers with my little raccoon tucked between us.

"I just need to hold you one more time before we go..is this ok ,Alicia?"

I don't know what to say. On one hand more infected could burst through this door and kill the both of us with very little effort, but on the other all I want to do is be held in these arms. I want to soak in the fact that this is happening, that I didn't lose Elyza.

Silence is the only answer Elyza needs and she slowly retracts her hold on me, releasing me from the cocoon of comfort and warmth.

"We need to get out of here before any more of these fuckers get here," she gestures me to move forward allowing her room to hop off the desk, "well c'mon babe, lead the way! By the way, you really need to show me some of those moves sometimes. I wasn't kidding when I said you were like a fucking ninja,"

_Pfft like I know how I did that? I had no control, it was like someone else was doing it and I was just watching it play out._

Nothing else is said as I lean over infected #3 in order to retrieve my dagger from the back of his head, and Elyza goes on to retrieve the bat from the middle of the room. With weapons in hand, we're out.

Elyza follows closely behind me as we sneak by the group that was chasing me before, they must have lost me when I entered the room because they turned around and walked back to the general direction they were at before, and we make it out of the building with no incident.

I noticed that as soon as the doors open and cool night breeze grazed her skin, Elyza begin to shiver. I had totally forgotten that I was wearing her jacket, leaving her in just her tank.

"Here Elyza, take your jacket back." The jacket is off and I extend it out to Elyza, who happily takes it and quickly covers herself up with it. She zips it all the way up and digs her hand into the pockets.

"Thanks babe. Remind me to give it back to you when we're not about to freeze our asses off,"

"What? Why?"

"Because you look hot in my clothes," My cheeks heat up even in this cold weather and I have to turn away to avoid stumbling like an idiot in front of this idiot of mine, " though then again you'd probably look even better out of it."

***SMACK***

"Ow! Damn it!"

I drag the blonde beside me by her uninjured arm, the arm I didn't just smack the shit out of, and we make it to the stairwell door with ease.

When we arrive at the very bottom the door before us is yanked open before we can even reach for it and mom and Nick appear before us. Suddenly I'm being wrapped up in a tangle of arms and studied over by both members of my family.

The blood on my face must have startled them, as it rightfully should and it takes quite a bit of explaining to get them to stop running their hands over me to look for injuries.

A loud feminine groan catches my attention and I quickly turn away from my family in order to find the source of the noise. The painful groans are coming from Ofelia, whom is being huddled by both her father and Raven. Even from my spot across the garage I can see the blood soaking into Ofelia's shirt from a wound on her shoulder.

Glancing around a bit more I find the soldier man that was travelling with Travis and Daniel, the one who mysteriously disappeared when we got here, is laying dead on the ground with a gun in his hand.

I'm trying to pull away from mom and Nick but their protective hands are still clutching at my clothes.

A blur of yellow crosses my view and I watch as Elyza takes off into a sprint toward the injured latina. I assume she is as worried about the woman as I am but instead of stopping and checking on Ofelia, Elyza completely ignore the woman on the bed of the truck and throws her arms around Raven.

I'm thrown for a loop, especially when Raven returns the hug.

My blood boils at the sight of my blonde in the arms of someone other than me and the fact that I'm being held back from ripping the two apart just makes makes me even more angry. I can't tear my glare away and for the second time today I feel the urge to retrieve my dagger from my side, the only thing preventing me from doing so is the soft faux fur of the toy in my hand.

**TBC**


	13. : Kinda Bitchy

After watching the two women hug we were able to get a quick story in while Daniel patched up Ofelia, who was shot in the shoulder by her crazy ex the missing the two had known each other ever since Raven was admitted, Elyza would go to the hospital to bug her mother and had found out that Raven shared the same hobby with her.

We all had decided to leave in search of a new place and thankfully our new companion, the man named Strand, has just the solution to our problem. A boat by the name of Abigail.

With a location in mind we take off, I make my way to the bike only to have Elyza stop me from reaching the helmet. I had been giving her quite the cold shoulder ever since the hug she had shared with Raven.

Her grip isn't too hard on my forearm but there is enough force in it to pull me away from the bike.

"Alicia, I really do appreciate you coming in there and saving my ass."

"Ok." I brush her off and attempt to turn back but she beats me to it tighten her grip. I don't appreciate being manhandled so I quickly throw a glare at the offending get limb.

"Sorry," she removes her hand, " listen did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's nothing." is all I can say, honestly I don't know why I'm still so angry.

"Do you smell that?" I tilt my head towards the blonde as she begins sniffing around us before stopping as soon as she is eye level with me, "That sweetheart, is a huge pile of bullshit. Now c'mon, what's up?"

"God you're an idiot...and idiot with no class."

She gasps, throwing a hand on her chest with a mock offended expression upon her face.

"Wow that stings sweetheart, but we both know you love it." She leans over me and I stand my ground, not backing down from the challenge. We're in the greatest stare off of all times neither of us wanting to break first. Green and blue clashing in a classic battle of who's right and who's wrong.

"GET A ROOM LEX! THE EYE SEX HAPPENING RIGHT NOW IS ENOUGH TO GET US ALL PREGNANT!" The scream from Raven from the back of Travis' truck is enough to break our great battle, for now atleast.

I hadn't realised that everyone was already packed away and staring at us with wide eyes. We must have been standing here for a very long time if every single one of them was already packed away, including a very antsy Biscuit.

I give a firm squeeze to the stuffed racoon plush in my left hand.

"To be continued?" Elyza asks, hopping onto her bike in one single motion.

"To be continued." I follow suite, throwing one leg over the bike and settling down onto the black leather seat.

In fear of dropping my racoon I stuff it into my jacket and zip up the gap, keeping the toy wrapped up in the cool material and close to my body. Elyza hands me the helmet and I quickly place it on my head and when that's finished I wrap my arms around the thin waist in front of me, my hands settling on the thin material that lies over Elyza's obviously toned mid section.

The bike comes to life beneath me and with a few revs, the entire garage seems to vibrate to the sound.

"Hold on tight , Commander it's a bumpy ride."

I do as I'm told though not without letting out a huff of frustration and irritation. The events of today lay heavy in my mind and now I can feel the result of all the running and fighting take its toll, both physically and mentally.

I let my head fall heavily onto the leather clad back of the irritating woman in front and for a moment I let my stupid anger sit back seat to the exhaustion seeping through my bones. My eyes slowly fall shut and I just barely register the feeling of Elyza's hand grasping my own.

* * *

A cold breeze washes over my body, waking me from my sleep and that is when I realise I'm no longer on the bike with Elyza. Instead I'm laying in a field of grass. Sitting up I try to take in the rest of my surrounding but just like my other 'visions' I can't see much out of my immediate area.

These visions are getting more and more real because now I can actually smell the dewy smell of the rain kissed grass beside me and when I pick up a nearby flower, its sweet smell is there when I take a sniff.

_Like I said we're merging, Alicia_

"Lexa." Lexa stands just behind me in her previous warrior garb and warpaint, her hands locked firmly behind her back.

_Hello_

"Hello? You know I really could have used one of your visits earlier, y'know like when Elyza's life was at risk." I quickly rise and advance to my counterpart. She isn't fazed by me approaching and doesn't budge when I'm in her face.

_I was there, Alicia._

I try to rack through my memories but i find no voice whatso- oh...the ninja skills

_I would prefer you don't call them ninja skills and yes that was me. I apologize for not heeding your call earlier...it's getting harder and harder to make contact the more we merge.._ She walks around me and I follow her. Every step she takes make the area clearer and its revealing more scenery. Side by side we walk in silence until we reach a ridge side that overlooks a large village, but what really stands out if the extremely tall skyscraper in the middle of it all.

"Where are we now?"

_My capital. Polis. This is where it all started..and where it all ended._ Her expression turns sad as she stares at the building.

"Your capital?"

_I was called to lead when I was very young and well..it's a very long story._

I let it slide for now. Lexa lets out a sigh and drops down to sit on the very edge of the cliff, her feet dangling carelessly. I do the same, my sneaker clad feet kicking out.

"You said that we are merging? What does tha mean?"

_Our worlds, our minds and our bodies will all become one._ She take my hand and interlocks our fingers.  _No longer can we exist like this, talking to one another. My memories will be but dreams to us. When a person's fight is over we merge into our alternate lives, memories taken from the soul._

"They merge..they become one person?"

_Yes. The soul becomes that person._

"How are we able to talk then?" In response she points to the sky and that's when I look up. The sight is breathtaking.

The night is the clearest sky I have ever seen, untouched by the false lights created by man. The stars are even brighter and I'm in utter awe at the amount of them looking back at me. Some shine brighter than the rest as if in reply.

_The spirits gave me this chance to help you survive ,to prepare you for your war. You were supposed to die that first night, Alicia._

...The first night..Mr. Dawson. A chill runs down my spine and I find myself thankful when Lexa gives my hand a comforting squeeze.

_The spirits allowed me to influence you, make you react differently than you originally would have._

"The were the voice in my head that i kept hearing..but it wasn't your voice.."

_It was our soulmates. She was always my voice of reason. I assumed she would have the same effects on you as she had on me and I was-_

**Alicia..**

The familiar voice rings out in my head, it's Elyza's. I look to Lexa for an explanation but only find her eyes glassed over and watery. She swallows hard her grip on my hand tightens. Elyza's voice seems to be affecting her and I feel my own heart clench when I see a look of pain on Lexa's face.

_She is trying to wake you..Cl-Elyza.._

**Hey Babe...wake up**

"I have to go now. We will talk soon?"

I get no reply but Lexa does give my hand one final squeeze. My eyes are growing heavy again and I don't fight it.

* * *

When my eyes open I'm met with a soft smile and gorgeous blue iris' looking to me. Glancing around i see that i'm no longer on the back of the bike but rather in a elegant bedroom way above what I'm used to. Elyza moves back as I rise into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" The room is beautiful, with it's grey tree wallpaper decorating the walls. The glass nightstand is to my right and the matching grey alarm clock reads a clear '6:50' in red.

"Strands house. We just got here about twenty minutes ago," she threw herself down on the other side of me, " I didn't know you were sleeping until you almost fell right off the damn bike, by the way you are one heavy sleeper."

Elyza stretched out her lazy limbs to the point where her right arm was pressing against my bare side, my shirt having rolled up a bit while I was sleeping. She didn't retract her hand, instead she started to draw small circles with her finger against my skin.

My body protested any movement and my head pounded at the thought of having to get up, slowly I lay back down onto my side with body turned towards Elyza. My blonde mirrors me, going on her side to face me head on.

"So you held me up the whole ride here?"

"Yup all two hours."

Her hand returns to my still uncovered side and continues her work there. The tension in the air is absolutely suffocating and the heat coming off the blonde ,her hand especially, is seriously doing things to me. I can feel myself drawing in closer.

"What are you doing, Lex?" She's confused by my question but I can't shut myself up, " Why are you so in my head? Why is it that seeing you and Raven so close can set me off so much?"

"So that's why you were so bitchy." Her fingers stop. I lightly smack the hand that is on my side, slightly offended by Elyza's words.

I'm about to roll over so that I'm no longer facing her, but her hand is back. Her strong slips around me and pulls me closer, Elyza scoots in as well bringing our bodies extremely close.

We're nose to nose. Her other hand slips beneath and locks together with her other hand, holding me still and preventing me from pulling breath on my lips is intoxicating, reminding me of what almost happened back at the house.

"Don't go. I'm sorry, you're not bitchy...well not that much of a bitch-" a smack on her chest shuts her up and at first I feel bad when she winces from the hit, but then she's laughing and I can't help following along.

I bury my head into her neck to try and stop the giggle fit that is taking over me but to no avail. Prying my eyes open through the tear of joy I notice the black and purple bruising on Elyza's neck starting to get more prominent. My mind goes blank for a second and I forget exactly who I am with right now because I'm slowly moving in closer and placing a gentle kiss upon the bruise.

Elyza goes rigid and so do I.  _ **OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO?!**_ I'm too afraid to pull away and face Elyza, but just like before Elyza has no problem making me do things I don't want to do.

Her hand gently clasp my chin and tilts up, our eyes connecting in a clash of pure emotion. I had never seen this look in ELyza's eyes, a look of pure devotion and love. I don't need a mirror to know that my eyes reflect the same feeling back to the blonde.

"Alicia..I understand you're not ready and I respect that but sweetheart, if you keep doing stuff like that I dont know if..nope i'd still wait." She sends me one of her iconic teasing grins before placing her own kiss on my cheek.

The kiss is nothing special just a peck but it leaves me wanting more.

These feeling I have for Elyza are scaring me, never before have I felt a pull so strong. A pull that resisting seriously heart both my body and mind. I never felt this way with Matt, though I know I had loved him at some point. Usually thoughts of Matt would stop me but now all I can think about is the feeling of Elyza's lips and how much I wanted them placed somewhere else.

Our eyes remain locked and the intensity of her stare sends a thrilling chill down my spine. My hand rises on it's own and grasp the back of Elyza's neck, playing with the hairs on her nape. Slowly I pull her forward our lips coming so close that we seem to be sharing one breathe.

"Babe.." Her voice is raspy and her breathing quickens as a seem to touch an extra sensitive spot, " are you sure?"

"Elyza..just kiss me.." I'm touched by her concern but right now reasoning is the last thing on my mind.

The strong arms around me pull me in and I happily oblige, putting my own extra pressure onto the back of her neck.

Finally I just throw away all my reasoning and just-

**BANG!**

Our lips are just barely brushing when the loud gunshot rings out through the room. Elyza jumps up reaching for her gun that was placed on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

Elyza is out of the bed in seconds, throwing open the white bedroom door and gun raised. I struggle to follow as quickly as I can and thankfully Elyza is still there in the doorway when I rush over.

Sudden movement from our left catches our attention and I can just barely catch a glimpse of Ofelia running past the hallway to some unknown part of the house.

Without a word Elyza and I follow. The feel of something solid in my hand catches my attention and when I look down I see that on instinct I had pulled out the wooden knife and am now grasping it firmly in my hands.

A loud gasp from the direction Ofelia went averts my attention back to the task at hand. Together Elyza and I quicken our pace and follow the sound.

We find Ofelia crying softly in the arms of her father next to Nick and Strand. All four of them are standing out on the balcony looking out somewhere.

When we reach the balcony ourselves, Elyza and I follow the stares of Nick and Strand finding three distinct figures. Two standing and one laying flat on the ground near the breaking wave of the ocean.

It's Mom, Travis and...oh god…

Liza is the figure on the floor and Travis' arm is still extended, a gun pointing in Liza's direction. Elyza's free hand finds mine pulling me into her body and I allow her comfort, turning my head to hide away against her chest.

The chills running all over our bodies doesn't come from the nipping ocean breeze, rather it's the fact that Liza is dead and Travis is the one who shot her.

**TBC**


	14. Liza

A loud scream rocks through my body, bringing me out from my human safety blanket. It's Chris, he is down below us on the staircase that leads to the beachfront and to where Travis and Mom are clinging to one another my gaze then drifts to the dead body of Liza.

My heart breaks as more cries of confusion and anger leave my semi-step brothers lips and I make quick work of pulling away from Elyza and heading straight for the stairs beside us. I have a pretty good idea where the path will lead me.

Elyza is on my tail and we take atleast two steps at a time. When we reach the exit door i quickly push against the cool wood and practically throw the door off its hinges in my rush. By the time we reach the spot Chris had once stood, he is already down by the shore.

Travis is attempting to pull his very distraught son from the body of his mother but Chris continues to push him away, while one hand gripping to the yellow blood stained material of Liza's shirt.

"Travis let him go!" Mom tries to pull him off Chris' arm but Travis seems to be lost in his own thoughts.

"TRAVIS!" She tries again, yanking on his beige jacket. Insane with grief, Travis turns to my mother and pushes her off. Hard.

The force sends her flying to the floor with a thud. Already I'm on edge but then I see Travis make one more movement and this is what causes my whole vision to go red. His gun now trained on my mother my body once again feels like I have no control over it.

Just like before, like a protective instinct, I race down the remaining stairs and charge at the unsuspecting older man. I tackle him to the floor with ease, surprised that my small stature was enough to throw the rather built man to the ground. My attack was obviously a surprise to him as well, because his gun is once again raised and aimed right at me not really registering that I was just a really pissed off girl and not one of those monsters we have fight for the past week.

His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and his mouth reminds me of those poor little fish my dad and I had caught all those years back, opening and closing in an attempt to say something.

The gun is slowly dropped from its position but not before my fist is meeting the right side of his jaw. My left hand joins in and one by one I'm punching him straight in his pretty little face.

My mother is the one to pull me off.

"Alicia! Baby he didn't mean it, please stop!"

In the back of my mind I knew she was right but seeing the gun pointed at my mother was not something anyone should ever have to see and I was livid. I hated guns, ever since I could remember I always associated guns with horrible things and living here in America just meant that everyone and their damn mother's could own one.

I'm pulled off only because I allow it, knowing that my anger needs to be controlled before I kill my future step-dad.

Being pulled back and held within my mother's arms I watch as Elyza advances and bends down to help pick up Travis. I caused more damage than I thought.

His nose is obviously broken, bent in an unnatural manner and blood freely flowing and smeared across his face. He only stares back at me with his one eye, the other closed and already I can tell that for the next few days it will be swollen shut.

The cries from ahead help me to break my gaze and immediately my mind is forced back on track. Chris is still dropped lazily over his dead mother's body, unaffected by the pool of blood under her. Close up I can see that it was a clean shot straight to Liza's forehead.

Before, this sight would have sent me racing away to empty the contents of my stomach but now it is almost normal, the thought that I had grown unaffected by this chaos sends Chills down my spine.

My voice is shake as I speak.

"Why?" It's all I can say.

"She was bitten back at the hospital.." Mom says resulting in an even louder sob to leave Chris.

"I had to...I had to...she made me do it..why..why Liza.." Travis is in no state to be dealt with right now and Eliza agrees.

Without a word Elyza brings him to his feet and escorts him back back up the stairs and back to the rest of our party.

Mom leaves to more concerned about Travis than the devastated teenager.

I don't know how to approach Chris but his cries are getting more and more frantic and my heart begs me to do something, anything to comfort him.

Approaching slowly I crouch down to his level and place my right hand gently on Chris' trembling shoulder, immediately he's goes stiff but he continues to hide his face from my view.

"Chris." As if just my voice broke him from a spell, he quickly turns startling me for a second and before I know it his arms are around me.

Reacting once again before thinking, I return the embrace wrapping my own arms around his form and holding him close. He cries out louder than before and all I can do is guide his head to my shoulder in order to shield him away from this reality, if only for a minute.

Hearing his sobs claws at my heart and I can't help returning to the day we had gotten the call in the middle of the night, informing us that my daddy wasn't coming home either. Losing just one parent was bad enough but with Travis basically abandoning him, it's almost as if Chris had lost both parents.

I remember Chris being there at the funeral of my dad, he was the only one to find me hiding behind the old run down shed of the cemetery crying my eyes out. I had hid away from the pity filled eyes of our family friends, tired from hearing how 'sorry' they were and that 'things would get better'. It was Chris who found me and unlike the others he didn't say a thing, no pity, he just sat down next to me in his dark loose hand-me-down suit and stayed with me until I had no more tears to shed.

Chris and I aren't best friend, not even close but we had an understanding and so It was a no brainer that I would be here for him.

I cry with him. I cry for his loss, for my loss, for this world that we now have to live in that seems to be even darker than it was before.

"Alicia...I-I can't live like this ...I cant!"

"Shhhh," I comb my fingers through his shoulder length hair, something that my dad used to calm me whenever I awoke in the middle of the night due to an extremely bad nightmare, " Chris he had to do this...I hate to say it but he had to."

"No! Alicia-"

"Chris we both know what happens...it would hurt even more if your mother...if Liza had turned.."

He pulls away only to fall back against me, a new onslaught of tears soaking my already tear stained shirt.

"But at the same time, Travis had no right to make this decision without you and for that..I am so very sorry Chris."

He burrows into my neck closer and a shiver travels through me at the feel of his breath there.

"We need to be strong Chris," I pull him away so that we're now eye to eye, and suddenly the words Elyza said to me back when I was getting my tattoo echoes in my head. "The dead are gone and the living are hungry."

* * *

Walking Chris back to the house is easier said than done, what with his constant need to turn around and gaze desperately back at the shrinking image of his mother.

Thankfully Nick and Daniel had volunteered to take over the care for Liza, wrapping her in a clean white sheet and saying a few prayers. It was in everyones best interest that I get Chris out of there.

We walk in silence, my arm wrapped around his slumped figure. It takes longer than it should what with Chris continuously taking glances back behind us at the three figures but soon enough we're at the top and I allow Chris to put all of his weight on me as I basically drag him to the room Elyza and I were just moments ago in.

As soon as we reach the bed I assist him in sitting down and almost immediately Chris slumps forward and I am just in time to catch him, his head falling heavy on my shoulder. I allow myself to indulge in this moment, my eyes clenched shut as an overload of emotion seems to take over the both of us.

The ache in my lower back reminds me of my present position, crouching forward in order to comfort the young boy and with a light push I position us in a better position.

Chris lies flat on his back, his head dropped heavily on the pristine white pillows and I'm about to back away when I see that lost look in his eyes return and I can't help the way it pulls at my heart.

Without much though I hop into the bed beside him, my back flat against the headboard and almost immediately his arms wrap around my waist and his head falls into my lap. I adjust a bit to accommodate the extra weight and clinging arms.

"thank you...Alicia.." his voice is strangled and all I can do is sit there running my finger through his long sleek black locks.

"Shhhh. I'm here Chris and everything is going to be just fine." He leans in closer and I hum a slow tune.

I didn't think there was anything wrong with me comforting the boy but I guess from someone else's point of view it would seem less platonic and more romantic, and boy was I not prepared for the later.

* * *

I'm awoken by a loud thud on my right jerking me from my restless sleep, and stirring an emotionally exhausted Chris in the process.

Turning to the cause of the sound I find myself being glared down at by those lovely pair of blue eyes. Just the sight of the blonde reminds me of what had almost happened in this very bed and the wide grin on my face is hard to miss in this moment.

My grin soon drops when I realize the usually playful blonde is not returning the sentiment.

"Elyza-"

"C'mon Clark, get your ass moving we're out of here."

I'm taken back by the harsh tone and remain still, too shocked to really move.  _Oookkaayy what did I do?_

"Elyza are you ok?"

" Oh yeah I'm just peachy!" The tone of sarcasm is definitely not lost to me, "Let's go. The boat isn't just gonna wait for you and your boyfriend to get up."

_Boyfriend?_ I follow her piercing gaze down to my lap where a fast asleep Chris lies and it is there where I find my hand interlocked with his.

Realization hits me and I am just a mix of emotions. Hurt, because how dare she assume Chris and I were a thing especially after the moment we had shared earlier. Anger, because obviously after what happened down by the beach Chris would need some sort of comfort. Then an emotion of just a little bit of happiness because Elyza being jealous just confirmed that she had genuine feelings for me.

A scoff retrieves my focus back on the now even angrier girl, if life was a cartoon I could just imagine steam spilling from her ears, it seems I took too long to answer and that was not what Elyza wanted to hear.

Without another word she leaves in a blur of yellow and blue, leaving me seated here with my mouth agape struggling to figure out what the hell just happened. The door slams shut behind her sending vibration throughout the room and jerking Chris awake.

"What was that, 'Licia?"

All I could was drop my head back against the headboard utterly pissed off over the fact that I may have just fucked shit up.

* * *

"Alicia! Get it moving!" I can barely hear Nick over the sound of the raging waves.

The cold winds are enough to shake anyone from their thoughts as I trek through the salt soaked sands of the beach below Strands home.

Nick, Strand and I were making a run for his boat, the Abigail, which was a good distance away from shore and could only be reached by a small motor boat docked ahead.

After Elyza had awoke me Mom was the next to enter the bedroom, explaining that it was in everyone's best interest to get out to sea as soon as possible and so the hectic packing began. Speaking of Elyza…

I take a quick glance behind me and find the woman standing near Mom and Travis, helping to carry some of the supplies as well as helping a limping Raven down the rough terrain. Ofelia and Daniel not far behind carrying luggage of their own.

I have to stop my jog when I notice movement coming from Elyza and I soon find our eyes locked.

Elyza and I haven't spoken since her little storm off and telling by the way she is staring me down I can see she is still pissed. I try hard to relay my emotions to her with just a simple look but it's all for nothing, she looks away and so do I.

Reluctantly I continue my trek, finding that Nick and Strand are already on the motor boat and just waiting for me to join them. Heaving my rather large bag of clothes and food over my shoulder I run as fast as I can.

"Finally!" Nick says as I reach the boat, throwing the bag down onto his lap before leaping in.

Strand doesn't even wait til I'm completely seated, taking off at high speeds and heading straight into the rough surges ahead.

The pull in my chest is just enough to remind of the blonde still on the beach but my head tells me that I will only be leaving her side for a moment and that everything was going to be fine.

But it wasn't because not a second later that I hear the sound of gunshots followed by a loud scream coming from the shore.

**TBC**

**Short chapter but more to come soon :)**


	15. Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> Elyza and I haven't spoken since her little storm off and telling by the way she is staring me down I can see she is still pissed. I try hard to relay my emotions to her with just a simple look but it's all for nothing, she looks away and so do I.
> 
> Reluctantly I continue my trek, finding that Nick and Strand are already on the motor boat and just waiting for me to join them. Heaving my rather large bag of clothes and food over my shoulder I run as fast as I can.
> 
> “Finally!” Nick says as I reach the boat, throwing the bag down onto his lap before leaping in. 
> 
> Strand doesn't even wait til I'm completely seated, taking off at high speeds and heading straight into the rough surges ahead. 
> 
> The pull in my chest is just enough to remind of the blonde still on the beach but my head tells me that I will only be leaving her side for a moment and that everything was going to be fine. 
> 
> But it wasn't because not a second later that I hear the sound of gunshots followed by a loud scream coming from the shore.

**Chapter 15: Hello?**

* * *

 

Facing the shore I watch as Elyza and the others are slowly getting further and further out of my view, but the sounds of gunfire and the explosions from the bombing further inland do not go on deaf ears. It’s too late to turn back and run to my blonde and that fact is slowly beginning to kill me.

It takes only a few minutes for us to reach the Abigail and with a sharp jerk our raft bumps into the ship’s side. Strand is the first one out,climbing up the side and reaching down to grab whatever supplies we had been able to carry. I don’t hesitate and quickly toss up the bags into his awaiting arms, wanting to return to the beach as soon as possible.

Despite the freezing cold night breeze, I’m sweating my ass off adrenaline pushing my body and warming me from the inside out. I make note to change into some jeans later when a sudden pick up in the wind rushes into my shorts-bare legs.

“Well that’s unfortunate…” I hear from above me, Strand emerges back into my view, leaning over the side and staring back down at Nick and I. 

“What’s going on? Let’s go we gotta get the ship back to shore.”

“No _you_ need to get the raft back to shore. We are not the only ones to think about taking to sea and I know for sure that the supplies we have will not be enough to share with all of them.” He points off to the distance and I’m shocked to see he was right, there are about a dozen lights out at sea, markers for the various other ships.

“Get to shore and bring them back ,I’m starting the engines now. Good luck.” I don’t have to be told twice and neither does Nick.

We take off, spinning away from the Abigail and heading right back to shore. Still the sound of war rage on and on instinct I reach for my dagger retrieving it from my side and I grip the handle tightly and it’s a good thing because as soon as we get close enough I can see more figures on the beach then before. 

“Alicia!” Mom screams fending off a few infected with what looks like a piece of driftwood.

I’m jumping overboard when we’re close enough, the chilly California waters reaching mid-thigh, this doesn’t stall me long from running to help. 

With the infected preoccupied with my mother it’s only easy to approach him and sink my knife into the middle of his head, he falls heavily onto the floor completely dead. I follow with him crouching down to his body in order to release my knife from it’s spot.

“Move to the boat now!” I watch as from the cliff above us infected after infected fall from the height landing hard onto the sand before slowly rising back up and advancing towards us. There are too many to take on especially with just a small dagger as a weapon. Lexa and I are good but were not that good.

**_Speak for yourself._ **

_Now is not the time to stroke our ego, Lexa_.

**_Well then move._ **

I follow her advice and turn quickly following after the fleeting form of my mother and an already fleeing Travis and Ofelia. I search for the remainder of our group and find them only a few feet away.

Daniel is carrying Liza, wrapped tightly in one of Strands thousand thread count white sheets, his free hand clenching onto a sobbing Chris and dragging him towards the raft. Elyza follows closely behind him gun wielded and with a bat swinging Raven on her back. Biscuit trails behind the group and as I get closer I see that his crisp ALoha t-shirt , as well as his muzzle,  is dripping with blood.

Elyza and I once again lock gazes and I watch as her fear stricken eyes turn cold and her gun aims straight for me.

 The pure hate in her beautiful blue eyes cause me pause and I see the look intensify. The barrel is aimed straight for my head and I’m stopped in my tracks. Was she really that mad at me for what happened with Chris? Mad enough to kill me?

At the sound of her gun firing I clench my eyes shut and I can hear my heart stop and it’s like the world around me stood still. I waited for the pain and the inevitable breaking of my heart but time still remains frozen and I feel nothing but the cool air. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see a dark mass fall beside me. It’s an infected, and infected that was right behind me and I had no idea. Blood pours from the bullet wound in the back of his head staining the sand below him, it was a clean shot.  

**_Woah_ ** _Woah_

“MOVE YOUR ASS CLARK!” Yells Raven as once again the group makes their way to raft. I follow behind.

Reaching the raft it’s a tight squeeze and we’re all tumbling over one another to get on, many avoiding sitting next to Daniel who now held Liza’s corpse on his lap on the far corner. I wait for everyone to adjust before reaching down and scooping up a water-soaked Biscuit into my arms and transferring him onto my mothers lap before hopping in myself, settling down in the tiniest little space beside Elyza.

Seeing us all settled, Nick takes off back to the Abigail and away from the place I once knew as home. Turning back I watch as explosion after explosion lights up the sky, fires burning bright everywhere and the sounds of people screaming and gunfire never seem to cease.

I’m so drawn into the sight I almost don’t feel the quick squeeze on my shoulder, I gaze behind me only to find Elyza’s head turned away from me. Her hand remains close to my back and it’s enough comfort for me, for now. 

The Abigail comes into clear view along with a calm looking Strand. I recite the lines in my head, the words that now give me comfort and I can feel Lexa also relaxing at the words as I say them over and over again in the back of my mind. 

_The dead are gone, the living are hungry_

* * *

I’m thankfully that I was smart enough to pack at least my thicker blue flannel along with my good pair of jeans. The morning air is cool enough to fully wake me up, some would even saying it’s better than coffee. The events of last night are almost lost to me.

**_We’re getting used to the blood, Alicia. It’s only normal._ **

Lexa scoffs. I no longer jump at the voice I guess I got used to this as well, welcoming the voice as an old friend which isn’t so weird since in some way I’m just really talking to myself.

A yawn pulls its path past my lips and I reach my arms high up to the sky and expanding my body, satisfied when I hear a rather large crack. I hadn’t got much sleep last night and majority of it wasn’t because of the events on the beach.

I had spent most of the night as soon as we had set foot on the Abigail trying to get Elyza to talk to me, useless efforts because the blonde continued to ignore me even going as far as to bunk with Raven instead of me.

Our room is rather small and consisting of two bunk beds and it was decided after the tense waves Elyza was sending my way that it would be better for the entire group if Ofelia and I were bunk mates. Even when I saw Elyza climb to the top bunk she immediately moved down below because I had chosen to follow her lead on my side.

*sigh*

_We’re not even dating and I’m thrown on the ‘couch’ already._  

“Alicia, here.” Mom taps on my shoulder and places a steaming cup of some of the most delicious smelling coffees I have ever had the delight of holding. Definitely something my family wouldn’t be able to afford.

I graciously take it basking in the warmth the cup gives me. I hadn’t realised how cold my fingers were, despite the fact that they were covered by my extremely long sleeves of my flannel. I was still mad at my mom because of how she had run back to Travis after the whole Liza thing but I guess the Lexa side of me knows that there are much bigger fish to fry and if my mom has decided to take back the sack of shit than it really wasn’t any of my business. It was an unspoken agreement between us not to talk about what happened on the cliff side.

My mouth waters at the thought of my first taste of this liquid gold when a scream echoes through the air. I almost drop the cup in response in order to spin around and find the source. I’m relieved to find everyone other than Chris is above deck and sitting down in the dining area, but if it wasn’t anyone of us then where did that scream come from?

My eyes search the seas around us and I swear I can see something out in the distance and I’m not the only one to see that. Daniel, Travis, Strand and Elyza are all up on their feet, guns in their hands and looking out in the same direction I was looking.

“Survivors?” I ask.

No one responds. As we drift the sounds get louder and instead of just one voice there are almost a dozen voices shouting at us and the image clears up. It’s a group of people varying ages from elderly to children all crowded onto a shabby looking fishing boat. There arms signaling for us to come closer, voices begging for help. 

“Oh God..” Mom grips my hand and I return the feeling with the hand that wasn’t holding the slowly cooling mug.

“Mom, what are we going to do?” I see a few toddlers grasping closely to who i assume are their parents. They’re crying and screaming and I feel my stomach drop.

“Strand! Stop the boat!” Mom rips her hand from mine and approaches our strangely calm captain. Strand only turns away returning to his own cup of coffee and walking away.

“That’s funny Madison, real funny” Elyza blocks his path and Biscuit is on his feet, coming out from nowhere to help his blonde master, “ We’re not stopping this boat.”

“We can’t do this Strand! What are they going to do?”

“Go back to land.” He states earning a push from Elyza and a growl from the shepard. Mom continues to argue back but zone out of the argument. I focus on the group in the distance watching as some brave souls jump into the water and begin frantically swimming towards us. 

“This boat is only stopping to drop people off not pick them up,” Strand notices the men and attempts to justify his actions, “this boat isn’t big enough to hold all of them. There isn’t enough food for all of them. You wanna pick and choose? Then go ahead, play God, take some and leave the rest but if you’re willing to give up your chance of survival then go ahead be my guest.” 

I expect Elyza to knock him straight in the face or better yet grab the older man and throw him overboard but she doesn’t. Instead she moves to the side and nods her agreement to pass which he does running up the steps to the helm and leaving the air even tenser than before.

I’m in shock, I don’t know how to feel or what to think. Elyza had just let him go. She became a part of his plan to kill all these people, to not even help give them a chance of survival. Disgust is the only thing I can feel for the blonde at this moment and she seems to feel the same, refusing to take her gaze off of the floor. 

I’m desperate for her to look at me so I can understand her reasoning, my mind begging her to see that I need to understand her decision but she doesn’t acknowledge me at all. A grip on my arm startles me and I quickly reach for my knife but when I turn to see who had their hold on me I find Nick standing beside me with a dark look in his eyes.

“‘Licia go down below deck. Get the radio and find those guys some help-”

“But Nick we can’t just leave them out here!” this was crazy! “They will die out here! We need to help them!”

“And we will,” he pushes me to the door that leads below “get on that radio and find someone who can help. Please.” I search his eyes for any signs of distrust and I find only sadness. 

**_Alicia. Do as he says._ **

_Lexa?_

“We will help them?”

“Yes Alicia, if you can find the coast guard than we can help them.”

I take one more glance to Elyza but find that she has moved now to the side of the ship watching the oncoming swimmers coming closer and closer. There’s nothing more I can do so I follow Nick’s orders and I head to the door for the lower deck picking up the boat’s radio on the way, clenching it close to my chest.

As I take the steps down my fingers toy around with the station nob and turn up the volume hoping for any signs of life I can come by and I find some, but just like those out there they are screams for help.

“Please someone help u-”

“ _Our boat has taken on wat-”_

“WE HAVE CHILDREN! PLE-”

“ _People are jumpin-”_

Before I know it I find myself back in my room that I had spent the night in, the sheets still messy from my fitful sleep. I finally find the station I had been hoping for..

“This is the Coast Guard Station, we have no assistance to provide. I repeat no rescue by sea or land or by air...there is nothing..forgive us.”

The line goes dead. Along with whatever hope I had.  I drop to the floor on my knees and lay the radio down beside me the sound now dull to me. Tears stream down my eyes as I drop my head into my hands, my elbows digging into thighs..

I can hear Lexa calling to me in the back of my mind begging me to let her through in order to calm me but I fight her off. That’s when I hear the first gunshot coming from above. The tears fall harder now and I can’t hold back my sobs any longer. I feel my body fall forward and I move to lay on my side, bringing my knees to my chest and covering my ears with my overly-shaking hands. 

There is no hope.

* * *

I did not fall asleep or at least it didn’t feel like it. I’m still laying on the floor when I hear someone enter the room and hastily I try to hide my tears, wiping at them with my sleeves. I’m hoping it’s Elyza, coming to check on me, but the heavy steps and the slight dragging sounds tell me different. 

Sitting up I find Raven just making her way to her bunk, the bunk that I’m obviously in the way of. I jump to my feet dragging the radio with me and move past the limping brunette and I’m almost to the door when she speaks.

“Alicia, are you alright?” I can hear the genuine concern in her voice and I’m slightly grateful to find that although we had only met briefly she could care for my well being but maybe that’s just because I wasn’t used to people caring for me too much.

“I’m fine, Raven,” I lie “Just a really rough night is all.”

“Yeah. More like a rough week.” She scoffs and I decided that was my sign to leave.

I make my way back up the short amount of steps and upon opening the door I’m hit with an extremely strong breeze almost knocking me back. I proceed on, radio still firmly in my hands and I push my way out to the deck where I find Mom staring out at the rails. 

The wind whips usually tamed locks into my face and I have to thank God for hair ties because without them in these winds I’d probably look like some lumberjack Chewbacca trying to get the evil Death Star plans back to the rebels via radio..

_Ok Alicia definitely not the time to be thinking about Star Wars._

“You should get some sleep, ‘Licia.”

“I don’t need it.”

I move pass mom and find a comfy seat on the deck couch and once again I begin flicking through the channels on the radio, steeling my nerves for more cries of help.

“Alicia you hardly slept last night.” 

“Neither did you,” more and more static comes through, “ Neither did anyone else.” 

Mom comes to stand beside me, reaching for the radio in my lap. I jerk it away and out of her reach.

“What are you doing? Nick told me to scan the frequencies and that is what I’m doing.We don’t even know where we’re going anyway and this,” I wave the radio in her direction, “can help.”

“We’re heading south, San Diego. It’s safe there and when Strand drops us off we can make our way further inland where it’s safer.”

I stare at her in disbelief, as if she just told me she had never seen Star Wars or never even heard about it at all.

“And how do you know that it’s safe there.”

She says nothing and I take that as answer enough.

“Riiighht. Ok so just let me do this.” She reluctantly agrees and walks away leaving me alone with the static as my only friend.

The seconds I stay staring at the dial of the radio feel like hours, hours of searching for help. Each time I pass by a channel calling for help I quickly change it knowing that we’re in no position to be saviours. Suddenly a familiar song begins playing on the radio.

_Day after day..I get angry and I will say_

I leave the dial on the channel soaking in the fact that the last time I had listened to this song was in a very different time, a totally different world. A world of happiness and peace, where my family was as fucked up as ever, I had a loving boyfriend, great friends.

I let the song take me away back to that time, a time where I can pretend none of this shit ever happened.

“ _Hello? Hello? Is there anybody out there?”_ The voice cuts through the song and I find my breath catching in my throat at the sudden sound. 

 

  **TBC**


	16. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> The seconds I stay staring at the dial of the radio feel like hours, hours of searching for help. Each time I pass by a channel calling for help I quickly change it knowing that we're in no position to be saviours. Suddenly a familiar song begins playing on the radio.
> 
> Day after day..I get angry and I will say
> 
> I leave the dial on the channel soaking in the fact that the last time I had listened to this song was in a very different time, a totally different world. A world of happiness and peace, where my family was as fucked up as ever, I had a loving boyfriend, great friends.
> 
> I let the song take me away back to that time, a time where I can pretend none of this shit ever happened.
> 
> "Hello? Hello? Is there anybody out there?" The voice cuts through the song and I find my breath catching in my throat at the sudden sound.

**Chapter 16: I'm Here**

" _If there is anyone out there...give me a shout out...tell me if you like this song.."_ The song continues uninterrupted by the mysterious voice and I'm grateful for the moment of 'silence'.

To say hearing the voice was a shock would be putting it too lightly, sure I've been hearing voices for hours but those weren't like this. The voices from the radio were cries for help, cries that I knew I wasn't able to do anything about and that fact was killing me inside, but this voice was different. It didn't call for help or sound distressed, instead it sounded…lonely, a feeling I was also becoming friendly with.

It made me wonder what would happen if I answered back to the voice, if I let him know I was here..

_**Don't even think such a thing, Alicia. It is too dangerous.** _

_But Lexa-_

_**No. It is a very bad idea. Cla- *sigh* Elyza and Strand were right before, we need to be smart in this new world. We need to think about our survival even it lies on the sacrifice of others.** _

I knew she was right but still my fingers itched to bring the radio mic to my lips and announce my presence. Lexa tries to fight me and I feel my whole body go stiff in an attempt to hold her off and on accident I squeeze the mic trigger revealing myself to the boy.

_"Hello? Is someone there?"_ His voice has grown somewhat frantic and the sound causes Lexa to stop her attempts to take control and gives me a chance to catch my breathe. Who would have thought fighting your past self from taking over your body could be such a tough job?

_"I'm going to play this song on repeat so that it gets stuck in your head as much as it has in mine."_ The song ends only to start all over again, _"you're welcome."_

An out of place wind knocks some of my waves into my face and I lift my head to fix my vision, nervously running my fingers through some of the tangles I find towards my ends. Again I think about calling out and honestly what's stopping me? The guy wasn't asking for help, he was just asking if I liked the song or not.

**_Alici-_ **

_"You're shy, i get it. I mean there's not much point to it now that the world has gone to shit, but yeah I get it._ " He states with a chuckle.

My lip twitches and I almost let out a nervous chuckle along with him before he continues.

_"But please just say something.."_

Lexa' voice nags me in the back of my mind and I have to physically shake my head to try and push her back. Slowly my hand raises the mic close to my lips and I let out two soft words, hoping and praying that I wasn't doing something completely and utterly stupid.

"I'm here."

* * *

 

I had moved down below deck as soon as the others had decided to join me upstairs, keeping my new found friend to myself. Elyza did give me a rather strange look when I refused to have breakfast with the group but thankfully dropped the subject when my mother called her to join herself and the other adults upstair, something about discussing future plans.

With everyone out I quickly isolated myself into the room and hopped up onto my bunk, radio held tightly to my chest. I had turned it off in a rush to conceal Finn's voice. Finn my somewhat-friend in the radio.

Immediately I flick the device back on and ask Finn to continue his story.

_"Well our boat got knocked around a bit. We were stationed at the nearby marina when everything started and people lost their minds. "_

"And this was your brother's boat?" I ask remembering Finn had said something about his brother being the only reason for his survival.

_"Yeah it's a pretty shitty little boat but it hold us just fine."_

"Is it safe there? Y'know where you are." Finn hadn't really said anything about his location and neither had I, both of us seeming to be cautious enough not to reveal that bit of information.

_"I think so,"_ he pauses, _"We found this cove. But we don't have any food and these fish aren't exactly biting."_

I want to say something, tell him that we had more than enough food to share but I know Mom and probably the whole group would kill me if I said anything. Instead i just let out a hum of agreement.

"So where is it exactly, the area that you're in?"

_"I...I um..I don't know if I should say..I'm sorry."_

I shake my head in disbelief that I had asked something so stupid because he can't say, realizing he can't exactly see me I bring the mic back up to me.

"No it's fine, I completely understand."

" _So. Where were you when it happened?"_

My finger clenches on the mic trigger but no words leave my mouth. Suddenly my thoughts are pulled back to my life I used to have before all hell broke loose and I'm at a pause. Everything was so very different right now and after all these bizarre things had happened, from Lexa and Elyza and zombies, I didn't know where to start.

I release my grip on the mic allowing Finn to talk.

_"Alicia, are you ok?"_

"It's just-" I laugh at where my thoughts had once again taken me, " It's not fair, y'know? It was over before I even knew it started. It was all over."

It's quiet for a moment and I can't help the dread I feel not hearing Finn's response right away. I'm almost begging to hear the boy's voice.

_"I'm sorry.."_

I rub a shaking hand along my cheek before settling my face against it.

I don't exactly know why I found comfort in this stranger, in his sympathy. I guess I just needed someone to talk to, someone who didn't know my entire life story and wouldn't judge me. I had thought I found that in Elyza but obviously it didn't stick.

Elyza. Elyza. She's all I think about now. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts of the blonde who was still pissed at me for reasons I'm still not sure of. I always did have a hard time understanding people or at least that is what Matt used to say to me.

Matt..

"Have you lost someone, Finn?" I ask.

* * *

 

Finn and I talked for hours only taking a pause from our conversation when Raven and Elyza appeared in the doorway. Thank God neither Finn and I were talking at the moment, instead we were listening to some ridiculous record Finn had found on his brother's ship and had decided to share with me.

It was mid-song when Elyza burst through the door with a bottle of wine and an already tipsy Raven hanging desperately onto her shoulder, her detached prosthetic leg waving around in her free hand.

"Heeyy Buddy! Long time so nee..I mean no see! Hehehe. Did you hear me E? I said so nee!" Ok maybe more drunk than tipsy.

I register the song coming to an end and immediately my hand searches for the dial to turn down the volume, almost to nothing, so as not to alert my roommates of Finn.

Elyza giggles along with the Latina her face red from either the alcohol or embarrassment for Raven's sake. Raven continues to mumble as Elyza moves her to her bunk but after figuring the girl wouldn't be able up the ladder, she settles her on the bottom bed.

I can't help the smile from appearing on my face as I watch as Elyza attempts to take the prosthetic only to commence in a tug of war with Raven. This only makes Raven laugh harder and more determined to keep her leg out of the blondes reach.

Finally with a sharp tug from Elyza, Raven release her vice grip and Elyza goes tumbling back and hitting her head against the side of my bunk resulting in a loud yelp.

"Pfftt…" My hand flies to cover my mouth, trying not to let out the laugh in the back of my throat at the sight of the blonde bent over and rubbing the back of her head with a grimace.

Elyza throws a glare back at me and that was all it takes for me to lose all control. The laugh that comes out of me surprises not only Elyza but myself as well. Tears build up in my eyes and I rock my body side to side from my position on my back with the radio flat on my stomach.

It's such a funny sight to see that it doesn't even bother me that one or two snorts come out of me. My mind clears when I hear an all too familiar sound following along with me and when I look to my roommate I find that Elyza has also started laughing at her own situation.

"Stop laughing 'Lica!" She says between small bursts of giggles, " It's not funny!"

"Ohhh but it is! I wish I got that on camera, Youtube would just love you Elyza Lex!"

It takes us a few moments to calm down before we find ourselves staring into one another's eyes, a content smile on both of our faces.

I never would have thought I would find the sound of someone's laughter so comforting..and speaking about comfort. I look down to the radio, I basically just left Finn out to dry.

I don't notice Elyza's eyes following mine down to the device and I don't see her suspicious eyes coming back to gaze upon the side of my face. Realization dawns on her face for what she assumes has dampened my mood and she carefully reaches forward startling me when I feel her warm hand on my arm.

"Has anyone come through?" She asks giving my arm a gentle nudge and I just shake my head.

I can only imagine the amount of trouble I would be in if anyone were to find out I was actually having an active conversation with someone, a complete stranger someone at that...

"No one has come through," Elyza gives me a pointed look, "but I'm not giving up hope. Maybe I can- i can help someone, anyone. I just can't imagine letting more people die when I could have helped them."

Elyza drops her head in shame and I realise that she must think I'm still angry about this morning, which is true I am angry but I understand why we had to do what we had to do. I'm about to reach out and tell her this but suddenly her head whips up and I can see that cold look in her eyes, though not as intense as before.

"Alicia, you need to understand. I did not want to leave those people out there and if I could I would have saved them in a heartbeat," I try to interrupt her but she leaves me no room to do so, " Strand is right. We need to be smart about all of this."

"I know, Elyza, and I understand but couldn't we have at least tied their raft to the back of the boat? We could have taken them back to shore." She scoffs and I can feel myself heat up at the action.

"And if they all decided to take over the Abigail ? Then what? They have more bodies than us, as soon as we got close they would have jumped in and just taken over the whole fucking ship. Stop being so naive!"

"Naive?!" I'm baffled by the insult.

**_Alicia...she didn't mean it lik-_ **

"Yes naive! Listen babe, the whole world isn't butterflies and rainbows anymore. It's dark and it's scary and we need to start treating it as such. There are no heroes just survival. We can't help everyone with hugs and kisses," she spits out the word 'hug' as if just saying it takes so much effort and that when I realise the real problem here , "I'm sorry but that's just how it is now. Survival is our main priority."

**_Leave it alone. You two were just starting to get back to normal-_ **

"Enough!" It was meant for Lexa but I'm so angry right now that I don't care that Elyza took it to be for her.

"You're still angry about the Chris thing aren't you?" She ashamed by the question for a moment and that when I knew I hit the problem right on the nose, " His mother died, Elyza, shot in the fucking head by his own father! He had no one else to go to and I was there!"

Raven seems to have sobered up from my shouting and is now attempting to get up and leave but the task is challenging enough with her prosthetic still in the blondes hands. I pay no mind to her as I continue my argument.

"I don't regret comforting him and I am sorry that seeing us together hurt your goddamned feeling, but grow the fuck up! I'm not your property and I can do whatever the hell I want without your permission-"

"No! I don't see you as property..I just- Fuck- I don't know I just didn't think.." Her gaze doesn't meet mine but I can hear the absolute regret in her voice and almost instantly I feel my anger begin to settle.

"That's right Elyza you didn't think. Earlier you and I , we- God I was going to kiss you all because for some odd reason you got to me Elyza." She looks up at me and our gazes lock in such an intense stare down. Both of us trying to share all of our emotions through one single look. " From the moment you rode in on your bike you have changed my life and Matt... I finally accepted that having feelings for you wouldn't change how much Matt had meant to me."

I wanted to cry, i wanted to throw myself at Elyza and have her hold me tight against her chest but my body didn't move and neither did Elyza. Both of us can barely look at one another and maybe it was better this way.

I sit up and slowly drop down from the bunk with the radio, my eyes staring anywhere but at those beautiful green orbs. Without a word I move past Elyza, her gaze also avoiding my own as she moves to the side, and I exit the room slowly closing the door behind me. Leaving the room gives me a breath of fresh air and the cloudy haze inside my head begins to clear.

Leaning back on the door, I take a moment to catch my breath and calm down the swirling feelings in my chest. The tears are still there behind my eyes but with every intake of air the aching to cry becomes less and less.

**_Alicia.._ **

"Please. Lexa. Not now..I just can't handle one of your lectures right now."

**_...As you wish._ **

"Thank you."

"You're welcome?" My head swivels to the side at the reply that was clearly not Lexa and I just when I find Nick stading there beside me in the ship's hallway.

Nick has a confused look on his face but it morphs into one of intrigue in a matter of seconds, I'm frozen in my spot until Nick approaches. He seems to let the conversation drop as he passes by with a grin on his face.

"Don't forget to keep scanning the stations, 'Licia." He reminds me as he takes the steps to head up on deck and once again reminded of my friend whom I had left hanging.

Rushing down the hall to find an empty room, I find myself stopped in the doorway of the room that I knew Chris occupied along with his mother. I'm stuck wondering if I should go in and see if he is ok but I decide against it. From what mom and Travis were saying before they were going to be putting her body to rest soon, which meant Nick only had a small amount of time with his mother left and I didn't want to interrupt his time with her.

So I continue on. I make it to Nick's room and cautiously push open the door, Nick only shared this room with Daniel and so I wasn't too surprised to find it empty seeing as the man was majority of the time on deck fishing. Nick's side of the room is extremely obvious due to the scattering of clothes everywhere and the unkempt bed and I throw myself face-first down on the the sheets, placing the radio on the pillow.

As soon as I turn the dial to turn of the volume Finn's voice come through in almost frantic matter.

_"-ear to God if anything happened to you- God the one moment I make a friend and she gets eaten by a damned zombie!"_

And just like that my mood seems to lighten, just a bit but enough for me to want to continue talking to Finn for as long as I possibly can.

"I wasn't eaten," I pause and I can hear a small whispered 'Thank God', " I'm sorry about that but some of our other members of the group came into the room and-yea.."

_"Oh shit. You weren't caught were you?"_

"Almost. You remember that girl I told you about, the one who I am having drama with?"

After a small moment of silence Finn replies.

_"The one with the weird name, right? The Aussie?"_

"Yea," I make myself more comfortable on the bed, " Listen I don't really want to talk about it anymore..can we change the subject?" He agrees and I try to approach a simpler and less uncomfortable conversation, "So where are you guys going to go?"

_"Man I don't know, we're thinking Hawaii. It's far but y'know it's Hawaii, coconuts in paradise right?"_

We both can't help laughing at how absurd and slightly unrealistic he sounds, but hey it's a way better subject than before. I can just imagine being in Hawaii myself, sunbathing out on the white sandy beaches of Kauai. A fruity umbrella drink in one hand and my phone in the other.

I can imagine Elyza emerging from the cool blue waters of the ocean ahead of me in nothing but a itty bitty white Bikini _in slow motion, total Baywatch_ _style_ yea in slow motion. Water dripping down her flawless skin. A surfboard being carried effortlessly in her tattoo clad arm with that sexy fucking grin on her face that just make sme want to sit on i-

_"Hey you still there?"_

Oh dear God. What the fuck was that?! My entire body shifts, it's on fire and I can just imagine how flushed I must look right now. My flannel seems to be suffocating me and I tempted to rip the damn material apart _or have Elyza do that for me_. Okay I really got to get my mind out of the gutter.

Pushing down the intense feeling in my gut I decided to reply to Finn before he thinks I've been attacked again.

"P-paradise, huh? Hahaha" The hitch in my voice and the nervous laughter has me even more embarrassed than before and I can only hope that Finn doesn't notice the change.

" _Ha! Yea Paradise. Ain't nobody going to turn there!"_ I laugh at that and thankfully my thoughts turns to a much cleaner version of 'paradise, _" ..but it's too far. Too far for this boat._ "

My smile drops at his words and I can honestly say that I'm worried about the condition of my new friend. He hasn't told me much and neither have I but the one thing I have gathered is that my status is exceptionally better than Finn's.

"Do you have water?" It is the most important necessities to survival of so I have learned from my binge watching of 'Man Vs. Wild'.

_"Yea we got some. We also got some pans out in hopes of catching some rain, cause if not we'll be drinking our own pee."_

"Mmm tasty!" I joke and he laughs in reply though i can hear in his voice that this could be an actual possibility for them.

_"How bout you? Do you guys have water?"_

"Yea we have our own filtration system on the boat, so we're all good." I say without a thought.

_"Okay so now that is seriously cool! You must be rich."_

"No no. We're just passengers, we don't have money like that."

_"So you guys are on like a yacht? Do you guys think you guys can make it to Hawaii?"_

I don't know what to say to that and when Finn asks me more questions, my suspicion rises. Could Lexa have been right? Was talking to Finn a bad idea? I feel bad for doubting this stranger who has brought me comfort but then again He really is just that, right? A stranger.

* * *

After some hesitant answers on my part, Finn seems to back off of the boat subject and come to something a little unexpected. He tells me about his group a little, something that he seemed to avoid bringing up too much in our conversations.

"It _'s just me, my brother and his wife now. Just the three of us, everyone else is else is dead and or taken...I even saw it happen to my girlfriend."_

Subconsciously my free hand reaches for my forearm and I find myself caressing the ink heart tattooed onto my skin. My heart grows heavy at the thought of Matt and ironically of Elyza too, both factors in the ever complicated matters of my love life.

"I'm sorry." I say because really I can understand the pain of losing the ones you love, with both my Dad and Matt.

There's a soft knock on the cabin door and immediately I say goodbye to Finn and shut off the radio. When I open the door I find a somber looking Nick on the other side.

"We're far enough from civilization and it's deep enough now for us to start Liza's 'services'." He says with a sad smile and then it hits me. We're going to put Liza to rest now.

I didn't think it would be so soon, I thought Chris would have more time to mourn with his mother, but I understand. If we don't do this now it will only be worse later on down the track. I nod my head in acknowledgment, following Nick to the deck.

We pass by Elyza who is only just now exiting the bunk and she follows behind us.

Coming on to deck one could feel the change in atmosphere, although the fresh air is a good change from the stuffiness down below, the deck is filled with this dark energy emerging from the two Manawa males.

Nick, Elyza and I find a seat near the stairs that lead up to the captain's quarters, allowing the Manawa family their privacy as they say goodbye, or rather stare at the white sheet clad body on the table. Mom is next to Travis, clinging on to his hand as he stares down at his ex-wife. He had done the same at Dad' s funeral, when Mom and he were just good work friends but now they stand side by side as lovers.

A brush on my right hand has me glancing at the blonde next to me and slowly I allow her to interlock our fingers, a sign we both take as _'Not everything is fixed, but I still care about you'_. Biscuit settles alongside Elyza but not before coming and nuzzling my leg. We stand in silence as the rest of group gather, even Raven seems to have emerged though she still looks as out of it as she did an hour ago.

Seeing as we're all gathered, Travis removes the part of the sheet covering Liza's face and a broken sob comes from a distraught Chris. Travis tries to reach for his son but Chris pushes away from his father's touch and my heart breaks for how disastrous this family has become.

**_Grief is an ugly beast._** Lexa appears on my other side, in the space between Nick and I. Her armor is replaced with a longsleeve mesh top and black jeans. There is no war paint but her hair is still the same, free with intricate braids running through brunette locks. She looks lighter almost a happy glow to her.

_**Have no fear, Alicia, for now her spirit will be free. The Gods will watch over her as her fight has now ended.** _

_But her family._

_**She will not leave them. Her spirit will always be pulled to her family when they most need her, but for now you can rest easy knowing that she has accepted her fate and the Gods welcome her into the spirit world.** _

Travis is talking now going on and on about how family needs to stick together now more than ever but I ignore him focusing more on Liza, I don't even realise I'm walking towards Liza until I am standing there besides Chris. Looking down on her face I can't help the feeling of relief seeing the peaceful expression on the latina's face.

_You were right Lexa. She is free now._

Elyza comes up behind me and feel her gaze on the back of my head and soon enough, as if craving human contact, she places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Travis doesn't seem to mind my intrusion, or well Lexa's seeing as she compelled me to walk over here, and wraps up his speech. H looks eagerly to Chris.

"Chris, son, do you want to add anything else."

At the sound of his father's voice, Chris straightens up, his back as stiff as a board. His hands clenching into fist at his side and I can feel the anxiety coming off of him in heavy waves, I have a feeling he is about to do something stupid.

Lexa urges me to take his hand into mine and I do so without pause and almost instantly his shoulders drop and his eyes lock onto mine.

_**Do you want me to send her off for you, Chris?** _ I hear Lexa whisper in my ear.

"Do you want me to send her off for you, Chris?" I repeat Lexa. His response is slow nod and he drops his head, hiding his face behind the long strands of his hair.

My head feels lighter and my stomach tightens. I don't know what to say or what prayer I'm supposed to give. I had only been to church once in my life and that was for a funeral that I hardly payed attention to because I was too busy crying.

_**Do not worry, Alicia. I know what to say. There is a prayer a friend of mine had said to me and her words helped to send me off in peace, just repeat after me.** _

With Lexa's reassurance I allow myself to calm and when my breathing finally slows to a normal pace I begin, repeating word for word what Lexa tells me to and I can feel my own tears building up.

It's short, only a few sentences but from the way Lexa says the prayer there is so much emotion behind them and I can only hope I have as much meaning behind them as she does as she does.

"In peace, may you leave this shore." I can hear a gasp behind me but Lexa's voice drown out the sound.

"In love, may you find the next." Elyza's grip seems to tighten.

"Safe passage on your travel, until our final journey to the ground... May we meet again." The intensity of Lexa's words build inside of me to the point where I want to explode and the rush of emotions flowing through me isn't help : Happiness. Sadness. Satisfaction. Relief. Dread. Love.

The final emotion is the strongest of them all and fills my heart with such warmth that it's too much to bare and all I can do is stand here and cry. It makes me so happy but at the same time it feels as if my heart is ripping apart. Like I'm being robbed of my happiness. But why? Why am I feeling this?

I gasp at the realisation and I shake my head in disbelief over how obvious the answer is to my question. It wasn't me being robbed...well not really. It was Lexa. These emotions I'm feeling, it's all Lexa's. This how she felt about the love of her life, her soulmate.

_**Yes..they are mine.** _

I want to cry even more, I want to cry for the loss of Lexa's love. The robbing of her happy ending.

_**Now is not the time the time to mourn what I had lost. My world ended..but yours has only just started..** _

She's right. What's done is done but still I can't just forget how much Lexa's feeling have affected me.

Chris latches onto me, the zipper of his grey hoodie digging into the thin material of my shirt and startling me in the process, I allow him to cling to me. As soon as I feel the loss of contact from Elyza, I turn to her. I know we haven't fully resolved our situation so I can only imagine how pissed she must be seeing me once again holding on to Chris but to my surprise she doesn't look angry. I try to read every emotion pouring out through her stare, searching for any sign of jealousy and I can see it there but it's dull compared to the look of sympathy and oddly enough a look of confusion as well.

The smile on her face tells me that she isn't mad at all and when her hand returns to my shoulder for another squeeze I can't help smiling back at her, despite the tears and possible snot dripping down my nose from all this crying.

Movement ahead of me comes from an equally distressed Travis as he and Daniel proceed with this makeshift funeral, tying what I assume to be weights to Liza's feet and with a gentle caress and a final kiss both men gather on one side of the table and lift. The weights drag the corpse of Liza Manawa down the tilted table top and over the edge of the ship into the dark blue ocean with a small splash.

Finally it was over. Liza was at peace.

"Yu gonplei ste odon.."

**To Be Continued**


	17. Red Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY
> 
> Chris latches onto me the zipper of his grey hoodie digging into the thin material of my shirt, startling me in the process, I allow him to cling to me. As soon as I feel the loss of contact from Elyza, I turn to her. I know we haven't fully resolved our situation fully but to my surprise she doesn't look angry. I try to read every emotion pouring out through her stare, searching for any sign of jealousy and I can see it there but it's dull compared to the look of sympathy and oddly enough a look of confusion as well.
> 
> The smile on her face tells me that she isn't mad at all and when her hand returns to my shoulder for another squeeze I can't help smiling back at her, despite the tears and possible snot dripping down my nose from all this crying.
> 
> Movement ahead of me comes from an equally distressed Travis as he and Daniel proceed with this makeshift funeral, tying what I assume to be weights to Liza's feet and with a gentle caress and a final kiss both men gather on one side of the table and lift. The weights drag the corpse of Liza Manawa over the edge of the ship and into the dark blue ocean, with a small splash.
> 
> Finally it was over. Liza was at peace.
> 
> "Yu gonplei ste odon.."

**CHAPTER 17: Red Waters**

As soon as I whispered my last words the crowd of people began to disperse, none wanting to invade the mourning Manawa men. Chris had pulled away soon after Lexa and I muttered the end of our send off and rushed to the stairway door, Travis rushing along with him. Instinct told me to follow and make sure that they both acted like adults and not children but Elyza's grasp on me didn't release.

I stood still, my back to her front, as I allowed the both of us to take in a few much needed breaths of air. I could feel Lexa starting to settle down and her figure dissipated from my view leaving me truly alone with my blonde...friend?

"Alicia?" Her voice is soft, just barely enough for me to catch even from her position so close behind me.

"Hmm?"

"That..prayer..where did you hear that?"

I slowly turn around as her grip loosens and I face those hauntingly beautiful blue orbs head on, warming at the realisation that they no longer help the gloom and anger from before. I had been scared of her reacting badly after I helped Chris.

"I don't know," I lie because it's not like I can just say that my past self from an alternate universe whispered the verses in my ear, " It must have been something I heard during my father's funeral."

She accepts the answer with a nod and carefully reaches for my hand and I gladly allow the touch, reveling in the way our finger interlock in an embrace that sends a spark of warmth throughout my limbs.

"Why do you ask?" Im curious as to why Lexa's send off would peak her own curiosity and now that I wasn't occupied anymore, I slightly remember the gasp I had heard from behind me when I said the first verse. The shocked gasp had obviously come from Elyza.

"Would you believe me if I said that I had heard that prayer somewhere before? Like in a dream? As a kid I used to have these weird dreams and that prayer..Y'know and there was this chick, heh now that I think about it she kinda looks alot like..." She trails off, Her eyes studying my face. Confusion overlaps the curiosity as I watch the emotions play out upon her face, she is just as confused as me but then I can see the embarrassment settle over her features and the blush was definitely something I wasn't used to seeing.

_Usually I'm the blushing idiot in our conversations._

"Uhh.. Nevermind. I'm probably just overthinking this..yeah..oh-oh did you hear that?" The stuttering blonde glances about but I could swear I heard nothing besides the waves hitting the side of the boat, "I think that was Raven! I-I uh have to go help her..with that thing.."

I glance forward at said brunette limping out of the kitchen area along with Nick, a piece of bread hanging loosely in her mouth as her hands cradle a pile of cables and trinkets. Obviously Raven was not calling Elyza and I'm about to point that out when I feel a soft press against my cheek.

"Uh-Ok bye!" Her hand is gone but the kiss to my cheek replaces the loss of warmth. The only sign of her exit is the loud footsteps and the quiet mumbling that gets further and further away.

The blonde leaves me stunned gaping like a fish out of water and the ever persistent blush climbing to my cheeks.

"Yo Commander! You alright there?" Raven yells from across the deck and I can only nod robotically walking away and down below deck.

Walking down the now extremely familiar hallways I almost get run over by the bulldozer of human emotion, Travis Manawa. The almost head-on collision knocks the slow motion replay of the kiss from my immediate thoughts.

"S-sorry, 'Licia." I couldn't help noticing the gloomy look in Travis' eyes and the blood coming from the split on his lower lip.

Before I could say or ask anything he was gone, going back up the steps most likely to look for my mother.

* * *

Knowing that my roommates were all out of the room I throw open the door without caution and head straight for the radio set up on my bunk. I need to get my mind off of the Aussie and back onto other things and recently Finn was who I went to. Who would have thought a guy in a metal box would give such great advice.

I find the station easily, having memorized it the first time I had made contact with him.

There is a lot of noise coming through the frequency, a mix of what I assume if talking but it's the tone the voices take. The voices bleed panic and anxiety and I swear I can hear an equally startled voice that sounds alot like Finn amongst the sounds.

"Finn?" I'm honest to God scared for my friend. I thought he said he was safe, "Finn?!" I say again with an obvious edge in my voice.

" _Hold on! Shit."_ His voice comes through, the frequency much clearer than before. There is still an air of panic around me.

"Finn?! What's wrong?"

" _The hull got dinged while we were escaping the Marina. We thought we patched it up...we're taking in a lot of water."_  My heart drops at this new information and I quickly respond out of fear for my friend.

"Are you guys going to sink?"

"  _The bilge pump seems to be working, which is a miracle itself. We're going to try and make land."_

"You can't! The dead are there."

" _Die on land or die in the sea it doesn't matter, we have to die somewhere.."_

"It doesn't have to be now!We can come and help! We can come and get you! Where are you now."

I wasn't going to let more people die just because I was scared, If I can help Finn then I'm going to help him.

_**Alicia! We can't and you know this. I thought you accepted this fact, we have to survive. We can't-** _

"I'm not going to let him die, Lexa!" There is silence no on the road, Finn was probably finding out the information I needed in order to find them.

_**This is not a good idea and you know this. Don't let your feelings for the boy cloud your judgment.** _

"He's my friend...I can't let him die. Life..Life should be more than just surviving, Lexa."

I guess I said the right thing because the feeling of completeness that Lexa brings with her is gone and before I can stop and think too hard about it Finn's voice is back.

" _I can see the fires on the Santa Monica mountains. That smoke plume is that to your north or south?"_

"North." I say checking outside one of the Abigail's many portholes.

" _Okay, we're just south of that. Maybe two miles offshore. How close are you to Catalina?"_

* * *

I run up the few steps up the stairs and almost rip the door of the stairwell off the hinges in the wall. Immediately I lock my sights on Travis, who is just about to take a seat next to a very happy looking Biscuit in a new Aloha shirt. I try to ignore the piled up miniature alcohol bottles at his feet.

My panic is clear in the way that I rush to Travis and I can see as the rest of the group in the room completely stop what they're doing to stare at me and I can feel the usual burning sensation I feel when a certain pair of eyes are on me, but I ignore the presence of my blonde for now.

"Travis! Travis someone needs help. They're sinking"

"Who?" His eyes peel themselves away from the giddy pup to look at me.

"Listen..It's just him, his brother and his sister-in-law. Just three. We can manage that, right?"

His gaze drops to the radio in hand and so do the others around us and the tension in the room thickens. I think I hear a soft 'What did she do?' come from somewhere in the room.

"His name if Finn, Travis and he-" A strong grip jerks me to a scary looking Strand. I hadn't realized he had left his perch from the steering room.

"You've been talking to someone on the radio?" His voice is rough with a generous helping of anger in it. His eyes drive me into silence with its burning intensity. I answer with a nod and I immediately feel his grip tightened, almost painfully, on my arm drawing a soft whimper from me.

Lexa flares up from within me and almost automatically my free hand skims down my side, resting on the hilt of my knife. Fear strikes me deep, though not from the furious man holding me but from what he is forcing  _us_ to do. I can hear the threats Lexa is screaming in my ear, if he didn't get his hand off us than we were going to kill him.

"You stupid girl! And what did you tell them, huh?! Did you tell them where we are?!" He screams at me, his facing inching closer to mine and that's enough for Lexa. We clench the hilt in our hand tightly and our gaze locks on the pulsing vein in Strand's throat.

_**Perfect place to cut. He'll be dead before he even drops to his knees before us.** _

We don't get a chance to pull the blade out because there is our blonde savior rushing forward along with my equally pissed off brother.

Elyza waste no time ripping Strands hold from me and putting herself between Strand and I, her guns raised and aimed directly at Strand's forehead. I can't see her face but telling from the now scared look on Strand it's probably the kind that says 'I'm about to kill you then dance in your blood.'

"Back. Off." Her voice is low, lower than usual and yet the murderous tone doesn't prevent my knees from blondes voice never ceases to get a reaction from me even when it's threatening bodily harm.

"Or what, Lex?" Strand urgently finds his backbone ,stepping up and into the waiting gun, his head now leaning forcefully on the barrel, " What are you gonna do? Shoot the person who saved your life? Shoot the only person who knows how to drive this damned ship?"

He has us there the closest my mother has ever been to a boat this size was.. Well never! My mom doesn't even like going to the beach let alone boats. And Travis? Well honestly maybe he could drive it but telling from the empty vodka bottles he had at his side, I don't think he has the right set of mind.

"You put your hands on her," She cocks the gun menacingly, barrel never going far from it's target, " That's reason enough for me to shoot you where you stand."

"Elyza." Nick steps up, placing himself at Strand's side.

"Nicholas." She responses tensely and Nick sends her a glare at the use of his full name.

"Elyza, I want to kick his ass too but now is not the time. Please. Put the gun down."

Elyza's arm doesnt drop and Strand is just as stubborn, standing his ground even though he is in no place to be doing so. Biscuit is growling and I can hear my mother trying and failing to calm the agitated dog.

Hearing the growls reminds me of one important fact and that is that we are not alone. This isn't just a battle between two warring alphas, this is a selfish solution for a selfish problem and we couldn't afford to be selfish not with all these people around.

If Elyza shoots Strand then that takes us one step back in our fight for survival, no one knows where the 'safe house' Strand has is located nor how to drive this damn ship. We can't risk this, not now that we're so close. Lexa and I are almost completely embarrassed over how we had reacted in a similar way to Strand.

Regretfully (mostly on Lexa's part) we can't allow this to continue. I raise my arm to touch the lioness in front of me, not pulling away when she flinches. When my hand is now completely in contact with her bicep I can feel the tension slowly draining it's way out of the girl. Her arms drops to her side and my hand follows it down, clasping our hands together in a tight yet insanely comfortable grip.

I regret doing so when I see the shit eating grin that appears on Strand's face. He turns to the rest of the group and addresses them with a dark smile.

"Please, let me explain the rules of the boat," He stares down the crowd, "Rule number one, it's my boat." he raises one finger to list the rules.

"Rule number two, it is my boat." I don't even try to hide the rolling of my eyes when he turns to Elyza and I.

"And if there remains any confusion about rule on and two," He steps closer to us and I can tell it's taking all of Elyza's strength not to drop this guy to the floor, " I offer rule number three, It's my  _goddamned_ boat."

He says this part directly to Elyza and Lexa isn't happy about it. The burning urge to pounce the man is back and the only thing holding me back is the way that my blonde counterpart gently caresses the back of my hand with her thumb.

_**As soon as we get off this boat. We're killing him.** _

_Looks like we can agree on somethings, Lexa._

* * *

After Strand storms out the deck clears out, everyone stating that they were going off to get ready for dinner all going to escape the awkwardness in the room. The only person who stayed with me was the girl I was currently seated next to on the lounger.

Our hands remained interlocked as she stares off somewhere in the distance, she has been silent since Strand and it's unnerving to see the girl this way.

"Well," I try to break the silence, " Aren't you going to say anything?"

She breaks her gaze from whatever it was locked onto before and stares straight into my eyes. Try as I might, I can't seem to read the look in her eyes. I search for disappointment or anger but I find no trace in those beautiful blue iris'. My brow furrows in frustration at my lack of knowledge in the field of understanding this woman. I don't notice the way Elyza's eyes drop down to the sight of my lips being nibbled upon by my teeth.

"You want me to say something?" She ask and I'm taken back by the clear amusement in her voice, " How about I tell you how much I want to be the one to bite that pretty little bottom lip of yours?"

Not expecting that I just stare ahead, my eyes widening comically at Elyza and it's then that I take in the fact that she is moving closer and closer to me.

" Would you like me to do that, Alicia? Would you like me to kiss you? Bite those full luscious lips of yours before I take you down below deck and-"

"NNNGHHHH!" I fall off the edge on the seat and land heavily on my ass. I hadn't realised how close I was to falling, or that I was leaning out of the girls reach the closer she had gotten to me.

Looking up I find the cause of my humiliation looking down at me with an amused smile, the tears in her eyes a clear sign that she was trying very hard not to laugh at my fall. I want to curse at her for the immature little act but the words are lost to me as I see that sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle I hadn't seen in a while since before we becoming this pair of zombie-killing badasses.

I allow her to continue stifling her laughs as I quickly dart my head around thankful to find that there were no witness, rising up I throw myself back down onto my previous spot with a huff. My arms crossed over my chest as I send dagger after daggers at the girl with my eyes.

"That was totally not funny, Elyza. My ass hurts now." I make a point to rub at the now slightly spot on my left cheek.

"Awww poor 'Licia," She lifts my chin with her pointer finger making sure we have eye contact before continuing, "Want me to kiss it better?"

The way she suggest her form of comfort sends even more of a blush to my cheeks and not surprisingly it sends heat down my body before finding it's place between my thighs. I cross my legs quickly to forcefully stop my bodies response to no avail, instead aggravating my bodies situation and causing a throbbing sensation to replace the heat.

Lexa is awfully silent during this interaction though I know she's there and aware of what is happening. Elyza's smile seems to have grown but after a small chuckle she settles back and allows me take a few breaths, which I'm utterly grateful for.

"You want me to say something about the radio,right? Maybe something along the lines of 'How could you not tell me?' or 'How could you do something so stupid?', right?" I nod.

"Well I can't really say anything about this really. I mean we  _all_ knew you had the radio, so I can't say I'm surprised that you got in touch with someone and I can't be angry at you for trying to help since well it is you we're talking about," she pauses running a hand through her locks, " You have a big heart, Alicia. You want to help people..I can't blame you for trying to hold on to what little is left of our humanity."

"But you think it's dangerous, right?"

"Of course. But I can't blame you, Alicia. Again we all knew that there is a possibility that you were going to talk to someone and we did nothing to stop it, including me because I was a stupid jealous bimbo! Hah! Which by the way is also the answer to the first question."

"You're not  _that_ stupid." I reply bringing the smile back to her features.

"Well thanks for that babe."

Voices emerge from the room ahead, the group returning with dishes and glasses. Ofelia and Daniel take on the task of setting up the table, while mom and Nick bring out the food from the kitchen. Raven is next to join with what looks like a bottle of unopened wine her hand.

Elyza returns her hand to mine and pulls her and I up from our spots, on our way to the table I avoid looking at those around me, knowing that the Finn situation has not yet been laid to rest. Elyza moves us to the side of the table that is closer to the stairwell and pulls out the chair next to Raven for me to settle into.

I quickly do so, my head still hanging low in an attempt to not raise my gaze from the plate laid down in front of me. Im content to just stare down at my plate for the remainder of dinner but Raven had different plans, poking me in my side and making me release a small high-pitched squeal. I can feel everyone's gaze upon me and it makes me want to burst out from my seat and take off downstairs to the comfort of my room but then I hear the most unexpected sound. Laughter.

One after one everyone begins laughing at my outburst and again I try to find comfort in the blonde beside me, burying my facing in the cool leather. Elyza gives my hand a squeeze, leaning down so that her mouth is close to my ear.

"It's ok, Alicia. Look."

And I do. I remove my face from it's spot and fully take in my surrounding and am stunned to find that there are no heated glares or looks of disappointment. There's joy and a teasing look in everyone's eyes, including Daniel.

For a moment it seems like everything is normal that the world hasn't ended. I know that after moment of normalcy , the group will probably interrogate me about Finn and our communication but for for now they are satisfied.

Getting a bit more comfortable I pull away from Elyza to sit my back onto the chair fully, my hand never leaving hers as Mom distributes portions of Daniel's latest catch from the sea between all of us.

We all sit back and occasionally share a few stories, some more embarrassing and having to due with either Nick or myself. Strand had only joined us for a second, receiving his plate of food before hurrying back up the steps he had come from.

The company around me made the otherwise plain and dull meal taste like some real quality meal one would find at a 5- star joint. No one speaks about the radio nor about the missing people at the table. Everything is normal.

And then the world proceeds to shit on us once again.

The splash of water is as loud and clear as the sound of a gunshot and it easily silences us all, Nick is the first to react seeing as he was already out of his seat. He takes off into a run followed closely by Biscuit, they make their way to the back of the boat before anyone else can leave their seats.

Travis and Elyza are next when suddenly there is splash then another. The groups follows until we're all at the back and glancing over the rail into the waters below. There is no sign of Nick or Biscuit.

"Chris.." Travis says under his breathe and realisation hits us all like a train. Guilt floods my system as I stare off into the rough movement of waves. I should have payed more attention to Chris, I hadn't realised he was suicidal..

All eyes scanning the waters when suddenly there is a breach to the surface, it's Biscuit and Chris! Chris gasps for air as Biscuit tows him towards the boat, his hoodie tightly clamped in the shepards jaw. Travis is there within second awaiting for them to get closer.

As soon as he is in reach, Travis grabs Chris dragging him onto the launch deck before proceeding to grab Biscuit by his t shirt and helping him up as well. Biscuit shakes off the man's hand as soon as he finds his footing, turning back towards the waters and letting out a few barks in a general directions. I try to scan the waters for any signs of Nick but find that the sudden fog makes the task impossible .

I ignore the conversation between Travis and his son more worried about my brother than their family drama.

Finally Nick emerges and I let go of the breath I hadn't known I was holding but he isn't alone. By some weird coincidence the fog clears and that is when we find that it wasn't fog at all, it's smoke.

The sight before us is an eye opener for us all. There is a ship similar to our size only about four boat lengths away, the ship completely destroyed, the hull covered in bullet holes and supplies littered across the wasn't done by the dead, it was done by the living. And the bodies. Dear God there are so many bodies in the ocean. Children and adults, scattered around the area and I watch in horror as some convulse and their jaws snap into the empty air. They're all dead.

Strand was right. Not even out in the ocean is safe.

Elyza leaves my side when we watch as Nick dives back under the water in the direction of the wreckage.

"Where do you think you're going?" She shrugs her shoulder, removing her jacket ,shoes and gun placing them in my then retrieves a small pocket knife her back pocket.

"Someone's gotta go in and make sure your idiot of a brother doesn't kill himself." She has a point. Without another word she walks down the few steps to the launch deck and dives in.

I don't know what to do. Patience not being a good trait of mine. I was an alright swimmer but I doubt I could swim and avoid getting bitten at the same time, so jumping in after the blonde was definitely a no.

_**Just sit down and wait. She knows what she is doing. The dead are all scattered away from wreck and they do not seem to know how to swim, she and the boy are safe.** _

I follow Lexa's orders and seat myself down on cold wooden deck floor, not wanting to be far from where Elyza and Nick would return to. I try to think about everything but Elyza and Nick, glancing around the ship for something to occupy my time and thats when I notice the radio hiding under a jacket on a chair near the dining table.

The radio had been taken from me by Travis and at the time I gave no thoughts to it, but now seeing it just a few feet away I couldn't help the thought of Finn fluttering into my mind. He deserved to know that I wasn't going to be able to help.

I made my way to the appliance making sure to draw no attention to myself, thankful everyone was preoccupied with watching for Elyza and Nick.

Throwing off the jacket cover I quietly drop down to my knees and find the channel. Steeling myself first, I prepare for the upcoming conversation. I know it's not going to end well and the guilt eating up in my stomach is in agreement. I hold the mic to my mouth and hope that somehow the boy had found to be a friend will forgive me.

"Finn? Finn, I'm so sorry...I can- we can't help you..I'm so sorry."

….

"Finn?"

" _It's okay, Alicia. I got you."_

I freeze up at the response, chills running down my spine. That tone. I had never heard Finn use that tone before, it was so..sinister..

" _I'll be seeing you real soon."_

I drop the mic and practically throw the radio away from me causing my mom and the others to turn towards me but I paid them no mind. My hands fly up to cover my mouth whether to prevent the bile building up in my throat or the scream I'm dieing to let out, i don't know. I can only think one thing and one thing only.

What. Have . I . Done?

**TBC**


End file.
